My Life Begins Here
by E M I L E-R O S L Y N
Summary: Hermione is home for the holidays and gets a nasty suprise! Time can tell what we can't, but we'll always have the memories...Right? *Now Complete* Sequel on way! Pick a name for the first sequel by doing the poll on my profile! Hurry! Times running out!
1. Dangerous Discoveries

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry potter or any of the others! ^_^I wish I did.

**A/N:** Not Compliant with any of the books above **The Order Of The Phoenix**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione Granger stepped cautiously out of the shower. She revelled in the fact she could now do magic outside of school! She _accio'd _two white towels over and wrapped one around her body and the other around her head like a turban, she then held them both in place with a sticking charm. She walk out of her en suite into her cosy bedroom, it was rather large, decorated with all different shades of purple and rich reds. She had not redecorated since she was around 12, simply not caring any more since she spent most of her time at Hogwarts. Her bed had a violet canopy over it; her floor was a soft lilac carpet. Her furniture was deep mahogany. She sat her dressing table, combing her hair, spritzing it with sleksy's detangler, the mobile phone on her bedside cabinet began to beep and vibrate, she eyed it warily, though Hermione was Muggleborn and had taken muggle studies, she was still a little out of date when it came to electronic gadgets. She picked it up, pressed the green button and held it to her ear, her mother, Chrissie spoke, "Hermione dear, we going to be a tad late home…You see we haven't even left London yet, there's been an accident that could hold us up until morning"

Hermione looked at her watch it was 8 O'clock. Though the grangers lived in Oxford which was only an hour away, Hermione knew how congested the road could get. "Why Don't you try to make it home but if your still not even a third of the way here by…11 stay with Aunty Lynn?" Hermione suggested reasonably

"But…" Her mother began

"I'll be fine mum"

"Alright dear, good night."

"Love you Mum" She said and rang off. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a too large red polo shirt, she transfigured the Ralph Lauren logo into a Gryffindor lion…She just couldn't help herself! She opened her door and made her way down the stairs, pausing at the entrance to each room until she reached the kitchen, she sat at the breakfast bar, flicking through the pages of a muggle magazine, Hermione swung herself of the stool feeling unusually lazy. She dragged herself over to the fridge and was half way through the process of opening it she spotted an eerie bobbing light in the yard she went out and sat on the porch watching it. Her yard was huge; she had her own little forest right by her house, which held many memories from her childhood.

She stood up and stretched while walking down her front porch steps, she strolled towards her tree house. Her dad had made it for her when she was 5 years old, and it was starting to fall apart.

The wood was rotting, and the paint was chipped on all 4 sides where the elements had ruined it. Hermione was afraid of heights when she was little, it was situated on the ground between two enormous oak trees.

Hermione walked towards it and opened the little door. It looked quite small from the outside, but it was surprisingly big on the inside.

Hermione walked in and sat on a stuffy red couch. She closed her eyes and sunk into the depths of the warm couch forgetting the reason she'd first come outside. Her eyes whipped back open, only after she felt a cold gush of wind rush through the door. She sighed, and turned around to trudge back to her house through all of the fallen leaves. She was about to open the door, when something odd caught her eye, She cautiously walked towards the woods, to see what it was that had caught her attention.

On the ground, beneath a tree, she saw dark denim jeans a black sweater the head of the person however was covered by a black cloak, she noticed a wand sticking out of a pocket, she grabbed it and pocketed it herself, incase the figure was dangerous  
She felt her way up the arm of the body, still holding on to the hand, and tugged the cloak off…

Hermione shrieked, and release the hand when she saw an all too familiar face staring back at her, eyelids drooping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry its so short but I'm no good at writing stories or long chapters…Please review…xx

Emily..x


	2. Healing Hands

Hi

Hi! I'm going to try and do a chapter a day! I've been motivated to do this by; jasmine-Leigh, mysticpammy, Cyn-twin and Amane-Misa16, My very first four reviewers for this fic! X

Disclaimer…: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry potter or any of the others! I wish I did.

If you look for this story from now on it will be know as: My Life Begins Here as I am planning to continue it into a longer story.

**A/N:** Not Compliant with any of the books above **The Order of the Phoenix**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_No no no no no noooo! HE cannot be here. In my Garden…Bloody hell! _The rain continued to mist down but began to come in fast sheets. "Shit" Hermione swore under her breath, "Draco **Bloody** Malfoy in my garden!" Hermione could barely see she looked toward her house she watched as every single light flickered and died. In her panic Hermione didn't even think about casting a stretcher, she grabbed him under the arms and began to drag him towards her little tree house. Once at the door she dropped him and kicked the door open. Just as the door closed behind them and clap of thunder when off so loud, Hermione was positive that she could feel vibrations. Hermione's senses seem to finally return to her as she pulled out her wand about to cast _lumos_ when a fork of lightening flashed across the sky illuminating the cabin. That was when Hermione saw the full extent of Draco's injuries. One side of his face was completely purple and black; with a large bloody cut oozing thick, yellow pus. The other side was better, but, only slightly, a large graze took up most of his right cheek, his ear was drenched in blood pouring from a large gash on his scalp, his platinum hair now scarlet! She felt his hand, ice cold. Hermione gasped before rising hurriedly and dashing back to the house lighting her wand as she went.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco began to stir. He couldn't open one eye; it hurt too much to even try the other one. He tried to home in on his other senses. He could smell wood. Wood and leaves, he heard a bang a small gasp, and the sound of a door banging on its hinges. He managed to hoist himself into a sitting position, as he moved awkwardly he could feel he had about 2 broken ribs. He winced. Every single part of his body felt damaged in some way or another. He suddenly heard hurried footsteps. A door. Suddenly the overwhelming scent of Vanilla and Cherries washed over his senses, claming him somewhat.

"Oh good, your awake then!" A female voice said soothingly, Draco tried once more to open his eyes, pain seared through his head as one eye opened feebly, he shut it again defeated. He was on something hard and cold, he was unsure as to where he was but that voice sounded familiar… "Now Malfoy, drink this it will warm you up…" the voice trailed off. "Granger," he moaned "What…Am…I doing," He took a deep breath, "Here?" he finished. She frowned, chewing her bottom lip.

"Hmmm…Strange…" she said more to herself than Draco, "Pardon?"

"What am I doing here?" Draco repeated raising his voice a little trying to get his point across wincing with the effort.

"Well, to be honest I was hoping you could tell me that." She said frowning more than ever. "Don't let it bother you, just concentrate on warming up you don't want hypothermia." Said Hermione as she edged closer, "I'm going to try to tend to the cuts on your face Malfoy, just stay as still as you can okay?" He nodded giving her a sign of approval; he tried to recall how he had gotten here, in granger's backyard of all people's.

She sat back and cast a cleaning charm on his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Granger?" he asked, locking eyes with her

She sat there for a moment, silently staring into his cold eyes. After a moment, she shook her head and hastily replied, "For heavens sakes, Malfoy. Even though you aren't my favourite person, that doesn't mean I am going to leave you out in the rain to die."

They sat in silence for awhile both taking in each others appearance. Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked her, as she was standing at the doorway now.

"I'm going back up to my house now-"

"I thought this was your house," he interrrupted her, with skepticism and humor written on his face.

"Haha, very funny Malfoy. This happens to be my tree house. My dad built it for me when I was five," she explained. "I'll come back in a while."

And with that she open the door and stepped out into the storm battling against the wind and rain.


	3. Uh Oh

Hi, Sorry for the delay, I was in a minor car crash have broken my wrist, so its taken me forever to type this out with one ha

Hi, Sorry for the delay, I was in a minor car crash and have broken my wrist, so its taken me forever to type this out with one hand(My Left) So please bear with me!x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione wrenched the door open, gasping and spluttering. "_Lumos" _she muttered, shaking herself, similar to the way a dog would. She mentally pumped herself up; she had always hated the basement. the way the floorboards still creaked even though they should have been muffled by the thick shag pile her parents had chosen, in a last ditch attempt to turn it into a den, for Hermione to have more friends,

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**FLASHBACK**

**A young with thick bushy hair concealing her face, she was perched under a large oak tree nose buried in a book, **_**HIS DARK MARTRIELS THE AMBER SPYGLASS**_**. She had a navy pinafore on, long white socks, a crisp whit shirt and a red tie and cardigan. Now in a school yard this would be considered normal, all the children running around a uniform of a similar description on. Though the young girl had her tie in a perfect Windsor knot. Her Black shoes were shined, buttons done all the way to the top. **

**A group of girl approached her; they all had blonde hair except for the girl who seemed to be leading. She had magnificent black hair. Long and glossy.**

"**Her-Ninny..!" The black-haired girl said. Her posse sniggered rudely at the purpose mispronunciation.**

"**Its Her-Mi-On-E," The girl called Hermione said, going slowly as though talking to a 2 year old. "And…**** Veuillez obtenir une vie et cessez de me taquiner."**

**All the girls gasped at this French comment though it was clear by the confusion upon their faces they hadn't a clue what it meant,**

"**Arrivederci ora!" Hermione said smirking putting her head inside the book **

"**Tot ziens Bever!" **

**Hermione gasped her grasp of the Dutch language wasn't strong but any fool with half a brain would know that she had just said "Bye beaver!"**

**They turned away laughing.**

**Since that fateful day in year three (2****nd**** class) Hermione had never had any real friends.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**END FLASHBACK**

She shook her head feeling dumb looking back over silly memories. She padded carefully forward, feeling her way toward the fuse box. "Oh chiez!" Hermione swore she giggled to her self, she had always wondered why her father would say pardon his French! Hermione had sworn because the t.v. began to blare as soon as she flicked the switch. _"I didn't remember having that on earlier…" _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco Malfoy jumped backwards terrified. The strange muggle box and began to glow with tiny people trapped inside it, suddenly noise blared out of the box Draco yelped with fear, stumbling over a rug. He groaned in pain…

"Malfoy..?" Hermione said with a hint of a smirk on her face,

He had been wondering through the house, trying not to touch any of the foreign objects. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and thought, _"How can people live with such useless crap everywhere?" _He had then spotted the vellytision or something or other. They talked about them all the time in muggle studies. Some form of entertainment or something like that. He experimentally pushed a few buttons, sneering when nothing happened, "Stupid muggle Junk!" he muttered under his breath.

"Hello! I am still here you know!" Hermione said. Her arms crossed foot tapping in an irritating manner.

"Look," Draco began, "How can I get home?" he growled in a highly arousing voice, making Hermione shiver.

He made to stand up and winced again. "Oh sorry!" Hermione squeaked "I forgot!" She waved her wand, Draco could feel his bones knitting together.

"Thanks." He said with a non-committal jerk of his head. Hermione threw him his wand. He caught it with seeker like reflexes.

"So can I presume you'll bee going home anytime soon or…?" Draco looked at her, and shook his head unknowingly. He had been wondering that for the past couple of hours. He knew that he couldn't apparate out of her house; he had no idea where he was. He didn't have his broom with him, and he knew she didn't own one.

Besides, travelling through this storm didn't sound too inviting. His brain had drawn a blank as to any ideas of returning home that night, but he didn't want to admit to Granger that he had no plan in mind.

Hermione looked out the window at the raging storm, and then back at his uncertain face. "Well, you don't exactly look like you are in decent shape to travel. We have plenty of rooms that you could stay in, if you want to avoid the storm," she said looking around the room. She grabbed a remote control for the television and turned it on to see what the weather was going to be like.

Draco jumped slightly when she turned it on, still in shock from his earlier encounter. "What is it?" he asked in puzzlement.

"It's called a television, and I am in no mood to explain to you the details of how it works. Okay, lets see, it looks like we are going to be getting an awful lot of rain and snow, it is not supposed to calm down for another few days," she said as she clicked the television off.

She looked over at Draco; he was slumped in the armchair. Head lolling to the side. Shaking her head, she went over to wake him, so that she could show him to another room. She decided to use the room that was connected to the other side of her bathroom. Hermione shook Malfoy's shoulder as he grunted in annoyance, and she was astonished to find that even his grunt sounded egotistical.

"Okay, I'm awake. Just let me go, Granger," he mumbled. She guided him up the stairs and into the connecting room, and he fell onto the bed with ease, and was immediately out like a light. A small badge slipped out of his pocket, _Head Boy… "Oh no! I have to share living quarters with that"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please review, I feel my quality of writing is slipping drastically!

Oxx


	4. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I am not J

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry potter or any of the others! I wish I did.

**A/N:** Not Compliant with any of the books above **The Order of the Phoenix**

**YAY! **_Moi _has persuaded my friend Serena to type for me! So updates should be more often! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! If you haven't already check out the wonderful banner! .

Not made by me of course

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco opened one eye feebly, his head was pounding. He could barely see. Something brown and bushy was obscuring his vision. He felt himself being shaken.

"Granger?..What the," He began.

Hermione stood in front of him looking highly affronted. "Get up!" She commanded prodding him with her wand, "Hurry! My parents will be back in less than an hour." She turned and made towards the door before turning around, "Your clothes are on the radiator, get dressed. I'll be in my room." She shut the door.

He heard her footsteps retreating. He realized how self-conscious he felt. Nobody had seen his bed-head before. He always made sure he was up before any of the other Slytherins in his dormitory so he always looked good. He then was extremely glad of the thick comforter. As Draco Jr. had woken up right on time… as ever. He mentally berated himself; a Malfoy should never feel self-conscious, especially around a mudblood. He sneered. Draco got out of bed and dressed, and made his way to Hermione's room.

She was sitting on her bed watching the contraption she called a television. When she saw that she was no longer alone, she switched the TV off.

"Finally!" she said in an exasperated voice, tutting. She rose, and stalked past him, down the stairs. She turned around to look at Draco. He stood at the top of the stairs, a confused look upon his face.

"Well come on Malfoy, or are you not hungry?" At the mention of food he bounded down the stairs, like a puppy following his master. He reached the bottom step and found himself face down on the floor. Hermione was in stitches, clutching at her stomach. Crookshanks had chosen that exact moment to switch positions and had padded out in front of Draco.

Hermione offered a hand to the Slytherin, taking pity upon him. "Com'on, do you like bagels?" He pouted before accepting the helping hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They spent an enjoyable 15 minutes eating bagels, discussing old pets. Both teens were snorting in laughter when Draco told Hermione about the time, his pet snake had tried to eat Snape.

Hermione began to speak, "I think I know how you got here," She paused at Draco's sharp intake of breath. "I think," She began again "It was a portkey. When I found you last night, I only when outside because I saw a strange blue light. The type you would get off of a portkey. We should go out and look."

Draco took a few minutes to let this sink in. They each made their way outside and began to look around. "What exactly are we looking for?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," she said stopping to put her hands on her hips.

They were deep in the woods, when something caught his eye…something that stirred his memory.

"Granger," he said as he pointed to something nestled in the leaves. It was a large black sphere, the size of a grown man's fist. It had elaborate silver outlines of a dragon with Latin words circling it. In vicis of periculosus , vos may reperio levamentum in hostilis. Presentia Amicitia , quod requiro diligo. Hermione stared down at it.

"Do you know what it says?" Hermione asked kneeling down to look at it more closely.

"No," he said quickly.

She looked up at him questioningly. "Have you seen this before?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks familiar," he admitted.

"Well it looks like something that belongs to a Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly. "It's has the outline of a Dragon, it looks expensive," she concluded, kneeling down to examine it.

He knelt down with her to get a closer look at it, and grabbed her arm when she tried to pick it up. "Don't," he warned. "If it is a portkey maybe it will bring me home." With that he reached his hand out, "Cya at school…head girl!" Hermione reached out to slap him, when she felt the familiar tug upon her navel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione stood under the hot spray. Her senses felt heightened. Her head was swimming, she felt as though she was on some kind of rollercoaster ride. As though one moment she was high in the clouds and the next as though she had hit rock bottom. She had no words to the powerful rush of different emotions coursing through her body. She tried to breathe deeply, and let the days events replay in her mind.

It took a great effort on Hermione's part to lift her eyelids slowly, trying not to stir the aching in her head too much. _"What in Merlin's name happened?"_ she thought wearily. She shut her eyes and inhaled slowly; knowing oxygen would do her good right now. Her brow scrunched up in confusion, and then she suddenly remembered trying to smack Malfoy and-

"Malfoy!" she gasped out loud. She spun around to find him sprawled out on the ground behind her, seemingly unconscious. She scurried over to him, Malfoy," she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes slid opened easily and he looked at her in confusion at first. He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh and tried to sit up on his own. He had hit his head pretty hard on the ground, and was having troubling seeing.

Hermione helped him to sit up, and watched his eyes scan the room they were in. It looked like something had just dawned on him once he was upright. "Where are we?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"We are in the East Wing of Malfoy Manor," he said a bit frantically. "I'm guessing you already figured out that the sphere was a portkey," he said turning his body towards her as his eyes quickly searched the room. Suddenly loud footsteps and angry voices could be heard storming down the hallway. They seemed to be heading for their direction....

"Quick! Hide behind the book self!" he yelled in a hushed tone. He dashed past Hermione and selected a book, the book self began to rotate. Draco grabbed Hermione, the next thing she knew she was in a grey cell like room. That incompetent fool! He should have been back hours ago!" a low angry voice boomed outside the door.

"Lucius, calm down, I'm sure he will show up soon," a female voice cooed. Just then the door was thrown open carelessly. "Draco is a smart young man, he will be fine," she tried to calm down the irate man.

Hermione was listening so intently that she didn't even realize that Malfoy was tugging on her arm. She turned around, her eyes questioning him when she saw that he had opened a small hole in the wall, some sort or passageway. Draco crawled through quickly, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the dirty wet ground his hands were touching. Granger followed, and as soon as he could, he quietly shut the passage door.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked under her breath.

"An underground passage," Draco said, standing up and wiping his hands on his robes. "Lumos," he whispered, as he whipped out his wand.

"I'm assuming they were your parents," Hermione said, standing up with him.

"Yes, and if they found out that I was running around with a mudbl- I mean Muggleborn they'd throw a fit," he finished lamely.

Hermione had not missed his choice of words, and she could tell that he was looking more uncomfortable by the second at his slip.

"I mean to say," Draco continued, "I couldn't have just climbed out from a secret room with you, they'd think I'd gone mad," he mumbled, turning to walk down the passageway.

They each walked in silence for a while. Draco had to haunch over because the ceiling was increasingly getting lower, not to mention narrower.

Hermione was beginning to grow light-headed, and she was sure it was from the lack of oxygen in the passage. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Granger?" Draco asked when he didn't hear her footsteps behind him. When she didn't answer, he made to turn around to see if she was okay. That was when he saw her plummet straight to the ground.

"Granger!" he shouted, surprised at the situation. He moved towards her as best he could with the tight space and knelt down next to her. "Granger," he said again, shaking her shoulder.

"Wha-?" Hermione mumbled. Everything was black and her head was spinning. She was panting in fast shallow breaths. She felt hands pulling her up to a sitting position and when she opened her eyes, Malfoy was leaning over her….and taking care of her.

For some reason this made her head spin and suddenly little butterflies started to dance around in her stomach.

"You okay?" Draco asked her in a low voice.

She looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Lets get you up then," Draco suggested. _"Nox,"_ he whispered, stashing his wand before he put his hands around her waist to help her up.

Hermione's cheeks flushed, hoping that he didn't notice that her body temperature shot up at his touch. She was still breathing in shallow pants, but whether it was due to her dizziness or to Malfoy's close proximity, she wasn't sure.

Draco's hands were still holding onto her to help her balance. He took notice that their bodies were closer than they should be due to the narrow passageway, and he knew he should step away, but something in him didn't want to let her go. He felt her step closer to him, and he suddenly felt two tiny hands rest on his broad chest.

"What are we doing," Hermione asked under her breath. Her body was tingling strangely, and the darkness seemed to bring out the boldness in her as she placed her hands on his body.

Draco lowered her head and felt her soft hair caress his face. The smell of vanilla filled his senses, and one of his hands slowly crept up to run through her hair. He felt a stir in his lower regions. He abruptly stepped away from her, and he instantly missed the warmth of her hands on him.

"We-," he tried to say but his voice came out to huskily for his liking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "We'd better get a move on."

"Yeah, you're right," she whispered, her face flushed with embarrassment.

_"Lumos,"_ he said again. He began to turn around and they both continued down the passage.

"Where are we going?" Hermione spoke up a few moments later. "I'm still not feeling very well."

"To the West Wing, where my bed chambers are. My parents hardly ever come over here, I have it practically all to myself," he explained. "We're almost there."

He was right, for not two minutes had gone by when he began to push on the wall. They each crawled through, Malfoy motioning for her to stay quiet. Hermione sat down on the nearest chair, breathing in as much oxygen as her lungs would let her. "Nox," she heard Malfoy whisper.

"I'm going to go and make sure the coast is clear," Draco spoke softly.

"I thought you said no one ever comes in the West Wing," she said.

"I'm just double checking. Wait here," he told her.

Hermione sat silently, waiting in the enormous unfamiliar room. However, when she heard voices outside the door, she broke out into a nervous sweat.

It wasn't until the door handle began to turn that she leapt under the desk.


	5. Savior

I feel really bad about making you wait so long… Sooooooo as Halloween is coming up I'm updating twice in one day

I feel really bad about making you wait so long… Sooooooo as Halloween is coming up I'm updating twice in one day! BTW: My friend who is typing is really pissed off with me! Hee hee hee

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. I own nothing…except my puppy! (He's cute)

Draco silently stepped out into the hallway of Malfoy Manor, chill bumps rising all over him due to the drastic temperature change. He took an immediate right, which led to the Library and the living quarters. He had to make sure that the West Wing was secure and Malfoy-free (save for him, of course) before he could bring her out. He didn't know what his parents would do to her if they caught them, and he didn't even want to imagine the torture he'd have to endure for years to come if he were found with her.

He cracked open the Library door, and when he saw a light he stepped in further to investigate. It didn't appear that anyone was there, but empty bottles littered the floor. The room reeked of fire whiskey, and he hoped that his father wasn't wandering around pissed out of his mind.

Just then he heard loud, booming male voices. He stopped dead still, but it seemed as though the voices were coming from the hall. He hurried back to the door, and peered around the edge to find Crabbe Senior and Goyle Senior, his father's loyal cronies. He rolled his eyes in amusement at their intoxicated conditions, but the smile was instantly wiped off his face when he realized that they were entering the room he had left Granger in.

"Why the hell do we have to come all-hiccup-the way over to the West Wing? Lucius-hiccup-usually wants us to meet him in the-hiccup-West Wing…I mean east Wing. Wait; is it-hiccup-the West or East Wing? Ugh, now I've gone and forgotten where to meet him," Goyle mumbled.

"Wait, where are we? The East or the West Wing?" Crabbe asked before he downed his fourth bottle of fire whiskey.

"The East Wing. No, the West…now I've gone and forgotten where we bloody are," Goyle said, opening the first door he saw. "He can find us if he needs us," he joked, walking over to the desk in the back of the room. "Look, I'm Lucius Malfoy," Goyle joked around with Crabbe. He began to mock Lucius, while his drunken state took a toll on how idiotic he sounded.

Hermione's eyes were fixed opened twice as large as normal, and she broke out into a cold sweat. The obviously drunk men were death eaters for all she knew, and her first priority was to remain dead still considering she was hiding under the desk that one of the men was now sitting behind.

"Let's see if there's any more whiskey in here," Goyle said, opening one of the desk drawers. He began to carelessly toss parchment and quills and books all over the floor. "Nope, nothing in here."

"You should pick that up. If Lucius comes in here and sees-hiccup-what a mess you've made, we're going to be cursed," Crabbe shouted out, not aware that he was talking so loudly.

The man behind the desk suddenly leaned down to pick up some parchment, and before Hermione could react, his gaze fell upon her.

"Well would you look what we've got here," Goyle said, motioning for Crabbe to come see.

Hermione felt her heart stop, and she scrambled to try and get past him.

It didn't work. Goyle grabbed her ankle before she could slip away, and he hauled her back to him. Crabbe's chubby hands reached for her and he hauled her up by her wrists. He flung her against a bookshelf, and stared at her sleazily.

"She's a piece o' work, isn't she Goyle," Crabbe said, pressing himself against her.

"Get off me!" she screamed. When all he did was laugh in her face, she spit in his.

This was the wrong move however because the man in front of her pressed against her even more roughly. She winced in pain, and didn't even notice the other man that came to stand right beside her. He began to whisper in her ear, "There isn't anything you can do," he taunted her. "You're all alone," he said, laughing even harder.

"Leave me alone-" she tried to yell but the man next to her slapped his hand over her mouth.

Hermione thought she was going to throw up. She didn't know what to do, one of them was holding her wrists so tightly that she couldn't possibly get her wand, and the other had a hand suctioned so tightly over her mouth that she could hardly breathe. They were two grown men who were three times bigger than she was. Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get worse, the men began to grope her, and make sickening suggestions aloud to each other about what they should do with her.

"Malfoy," she thought helplessly. She willed her tears of defeat to stop, but they began to flow steadily down her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard the door swing open and her heart surged as she saw Malfoy furiously grabbing his wand.

"Stupefy!" Draco roared, hitting Crabbe square in the back. "Stupefy!" he screamed again, hitting Goyle in the chest before he could get his wand. Both of the men fell to the floor, lifeless.

Hermione was trembling from head to toe, and before she could collapse onto the floor, Malfoy ran to catch her.

Draco didn't say a word to her. He merely lifted her in his arms and quickly walked out of the room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in their stunned states.

Once they reached his room, he set her down on a huge couch and went to light the fire. He was furious with himself. How could he have been so stupid as to leave her alone? She wasn't safe at Malfoy Manor, and he knew he could never leave her alone again. After the fire was flourishing with life, Draco turned back to her. He could see that she was still shaking so he went to wrap a blanket around her shoulders. He knelt in front of her, and finally made eye contact with her for the first time. Her eyes were red from crying, and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked her.

She looked down, then back up into his eyes. "I am now," she barely whispered.

"What did they do to you? Did they hurt you? What-?" Draco was cut off from his words as one of Granger's fingers covered his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it. I already told you, I'm fine."

Draco shook his head. "You're not fine, you're shaking," he said, moving closer to her. He reached up and squeezed her hand lightly. He stared into her eyes intently, and unconsciously glanced down at her lips. He let go of her hand and grabbed each side of the blanket wrapped around her and began to slowly pull her closer to him. All he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her.

Hermione had already forgotten about the men who harassed her because all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him.

Neither of them however, were brave enough to make the first move, so they each continued to sit in silence staring at each other. The tension continued to grow, but before either could speak, a soft "Pop!" was heard in the corner.

Draco leapt up, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Trish, his house elf.

"Trish is sorry, Master Draco; Trish did not know that Master Draco had company, sirs. Trish will come back later, sir," the tiny house elf squeaked.

"No, wait. Trish, draw up a bath for my guest," he ordered sternly. "Please," he added at Granger's irritated look.

"Yes Master, right away sir!"

Draco walked back over to the couch and offered Granger a hand up. "A bath will make you feel better," he said, leading her to his porcelain restroom.

"Thank you," Hermione said, stepping out of her shoes. Malfoy stood behind her, tracing his hands over her arms. Chills invaded her body, and she turned around to face him. "And thank you again…for earlier," she said sincerely, a look of genuine gratitude on her face.

"We're even now," he said. It had just hit him that if it weren't for her, he would probably still be in her backyard, presumably dead.

Malfoy bowed his head to her, but his eyes remained glued to hers. The way his eyes looked up at her from under his eyelashes made her not want to take a hot bath, but a cold shower. He turned to leave and Hermione closed her eyes while shaking her head with puzzlement.

"Miss, the bath is ready!"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The restroom was beginning to smell like freshly cut roses. She smiled down at the house elf. "Mmmm, thank you very much, Trish," she said warmly, inhaling languidly.

Trish scurried out of the restroom, and Hermione began to undress. Once she stepped into the warm water, a loud sigh escaped her mouth. She grinned, and sunk in as deep as she could; leaving only her nose above the water so that she could breath. "Talk about relaxation," she thought as she felt all of her stresses melt away.

"Master Draco, is there anything else Trish can do for you, or for Master's guest?"

"Yes, wash my guest's clothing, and bring us up something to eat. Oh, and be discrete. No one knows we are here, understand?"

"Sir, yes, Trish understands very well Master Draco," Trish peeped before she ran off to fulfil her duties.

Draco sat down on his leather couch in front of the now diminishing fire, and rested his head in the palm of his hands.

His mind was reeling with questions. He didn't know why he ended up in Granger's backyard a few days ago, but he ended up there. He didn't know how he found that portkey the next morning, but he found it. He didn't know how he remembered that secret passage in the East Wing, but he remembered it. He didn't know how he managed to save her from those drunken rapists, but he saved her...he didn't know why he was starting to fall for Hermione Granger, but he was falling for her.


	6. Heated Hormones

**A:/:N:** _Well here it is another chappie!Sorry about the wait I promise i will try to speed up!_

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.!!_

**Disclaimer:** **_I own nothing except the plot, my puppy my other puppy and my kitten!_**

_X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

_. . . .The wind was crisp against his pale skin. Draco was running...he had been for sometime because it was getting harder to breath due to the cold night air. _

He stopped for a moment, and as leaves crunched under unknown feet, he quickly spun around. "Who's there?" he shouted.

Nothing.

He turned around and began to run towards the lights he saw. He came upon a small house.

"Muggle house," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he felt an eerie sensation as every hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He slowly turned around and 'CRUCIO!' was all he heard before he screamed in agony and crashed to the earth, his insides freezing and burning simultaneously. The pain was too intense and he passed out, oblivious to all that was around him.

"That'll teach the little bastard a lesson or two," an inimical, unsettling voice spoke roughly....

_X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

Draco sat up too quickly for his body and his vision went black. He had fallen asleep and had a nightmare that was causing him to experience a feeling that was too familiar for his liking. He racked his brain to try and remember why that whole situation felt so real. He remembered that house…he'd seen it before. But what Muggle house had he seen before?

"None," he said out loud. "Well, save for Grang-" he stopped mid-sentance, realizing that it had been Granger's house. His brain began to race. Why was he at her house? Someone brought him there…and someone was trying to kill him? Everything that had happened before twenty-four hours ago was a mystery and it was beginning to frustrate him....

Sighing loudly, he stood to stretch and realized that Granger was still in the bathroom. He saw that Tish had already returned with food for them, and had washed her clothes, so he impatiently went to get her since his stomach was beginning to rumble with hunger.

_X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

Hermione stared down at her long slender fingers and realized that their wrinkly appearance meant that it was time for her to get out of the bathtub. She picked up a heavy emerald green towel with "Malfoy" embroidered on the front and began to dry herself off, as the tub slowly drained the water.

"I sure did enjoy that bath, even my toes look like raisins," she laughed to herself. As she began to towel dry her hair. After she was dry, she began to look for her clothes only to discover that they were missing.

Hermione shook her head, a little confused as she distinctly remembered laying them on Malfoy's porcelain toilet. A sudden knock at the door startled her.

"Hey Granger, you almost done in there?" he asked, humor evident in his voice.

She saw a robe hanging on a hook and threw it on before she opened the door.

Draco's breath caught in his throat upon seeing her. Her hair was an untidy wet mess, sticking to her face and neck, but he found it oddly attractive. They each sat down on the couch and began to eat the huge meal Tish had brought them. When they were done, Hermione leaned back stretching her arms above her head.

Draco couldn't help but glance down and spy on the creamy flesh her stomach exposed as her shirt rose when she extended her arms. She yawned loudly, and turned to Draco.

"Thanks for dinner," she said, sinking into the couch and pulling a large blanket over her lap.

"No problem," he said, scooting closer to her and taking half of the blanket for his own lap.

"You know, I need to be getting home soon. My parents are probably worried sick," she said, biting her lip. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was late into the evening. "How's the weather?"

"Horrible storm," he said as he finished his mug of hot tea.

Hermione stood up and walked to the window to see for herself. She placed her petite hand on the freezing glass and shivered. It was an absolute mess outside, and she could hear the wind whistling through a tiny crack in the corner of the windowpane.

"Doesn't look like you'll be able to leave anytime soon," Draco murmured, coming to stand beside her.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked bluntly, continuing to stare out the window at the blizzard.

When he failed to answer her, she smiled up at him coyly, her eyes challenging him. It seemed as though he accepted the challenge, for he turned his body and began to lean his face towards her. When she felt his sweet hot breath sweep across her face, her eyes fluttered shut.

She felt him snake an arm around her waist, and she could acutely hear their synchronized heartbeats match the crackling fire as both of their senses were intensified. Hermione could feel that his lips were a breath away, and when she could absolutely not stand it any longer, she arched her head up to softly meet his lips. She felt electricity shoot to every nerve in her body, and when his lips timidly began to move her knees gave out.

He stumbled back at her sudden weight crashing into him, but he caught her slim waist between his strong hands and steadied them. She shivered violently as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip and just when she was about to open her mouth and let him in, a furious voice was heard echoing through the mansion.

They leapt apart while Hermione's shivers of lust instantly transformed into shivers of fright. "Quick," Draco hissed wiping his mouth, and leading Hermione into a huge closet that was past his bed. Once inside, he opened yet another passage door.

"How many secret passages do you have in this place?" she whispered.

"This isn't a passage, it's just a hidden corner."

"In your closet?" she rhetorically asked, stepping into the hole.

"You stay here, I'm sure that was my father's voice. If I don't show my face soon he'll come looking for me, and trust me, that can only lead to disaster," Draco said under his breath.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered, a low glow accompanying her. "How long will you be?"

"Not long I hope. Now just stay in here until I come back," Draco ordered.

"Okay," she said softly, listening to his footsteps fade. She leaned back against the wall, her heart racing. She felt feverish, and realized that the kiss mixed with the panic she was feeling was reaching havoc on her body.

She had never felt like this before, she felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster, and she really wanted to get off. Hermione was the kind of person who always wanted to know exactly what was before her so she could be prepared. Unfortunately with Draco Malfoy, that was never going to happen.

"He's too spontaneous for me," she thought out loud. "It's just hormones, that's the only reason I'm drawn to him. Hormones," she told herself over and over again. She silently vowed to herself that she would not get mixed up with Malfoy, and would omit the kiss from her memory…yet the longer she sat there, the harder the kiss was to forget.

_X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

When Draco heard the hall echoing with another irate voice, he hurried to the door to investigate and low and behold; It was Lucius' vile voice. It appeared that he was in the West Wing Den. "So, you finally found Crabbe and Goyle. Nice work, dad," he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice and strongly emphasized on the last word.

Draco stepped out into the hallway. He cautiously made his way down the hall to where the voices were coming from, and stood right outside to peek in through a tiny crack in the door.

"I have been waiting for almost an hour!" Lucius roared, his voice echoing in the halls.

"We apologize Lucius, we-err, we were trying…well, it was Crabbe who-"

"Bullshit, Goyle," Lucius interrupted. "Stop trying to make excuses. You two were too shit-faced to know left from right, now everyone has been waiting to get this meeting over with, and I come to find you both too drunk to stay conscious."

Crabbe and Goyle lowered their heads in shame.

"The Dark Lord will be here within the hour and we haven't even had time to analyze how our plan failed. Not to mention, Draco is nowhere to be found. He is a vital part of the plan. Though, once again, he has failed me."

"Plan? What plan?" Draco thought frantically. His mind was reeling. He had absolutely no idea what Lucius was talking about.

"Our apologies, Lucius," Crabbe spoke up finally.

"Just get yourselves together and get your sorry arses to the East Wing Den!" Lucius bellowed, storming out of the room.

Draco stooped as low as he could in the shadow of the door, hoping to go unnoticed. Luckily for Draco, Lucius was too angry to notice Draco cowered behind the door, and he disappeared around a corner.

"I told you it was in the East Wing," Goyle snapped at Crabbe as the two men followed Lucius out the door. They quickly caught up with Lucius, and the sounds of their whispers were lost.

Draco stood up to his full height. The situation was worse than he thought, and he had a hunch it had something to do with how he ended up in Granger's backyard. He had to find out, so he quickly ran back to his room to get his invisibility cloak that he had inherited, and made for the East Wing Den.

_A;/;N: I had to add some fluff in this, I felt like I've left you all hanging long enough_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'm so sorry about the update speed on My Life Begins Here But I've been busy with school and My pc got a virus and everything got deleted and then I got a new laptop and I didn't have an internet connection and I know you've all probably heard these excuses but bad luck follows me around like a puppy follows their master.

Luv yhuu all who have reviewed! virtual cookies for all!x

Hermione inwardly groaned when she realized that she had fallen asleep with her neck in an awkward position. She made to stand up when her head hit a low ceiling which caused her further pain. She groaned in frustration and kicked open the closet door angrily. It must have been sometime since Malfoy had shut her in the 'hidden closet' considering she had fallen asleep.

Stepping out of the closet and rubbing her eyes to fully wake up, she pushed up her shirtsleeve to check her wristwatch and saw that it had been nearly an hour since Malfoy had left.

_"What could possible be taking him so long?"_ She thought as she sat on his black leather couch. Her heart skipped a few beats when she thought about what could have happened to him. He was supposed to go look for his father…what if his father had harmed him? That would mean that she'd be stuck in Malfoy Manor alone, and the thought made her blood run cold. She didn't care to find out more about the Malfoy's home life than she needed to.

Hermione's eyes scanned the room, a shiver crawling up her spine when the portraits of former Malfoy's were staring at her in revulsion and abhorrence. She quickly averted her eyes, but continued to feel uneasy. A few moments passed by, but the feeling ceased to dissipate. She hadn't noticed the portraits when Malfoy had been with her, but now that she was alone in his room it became increasingly apparent that she did not belong there.

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to try and escape them when she stubbed her toe on something. Hermione yelped in discomfort and looked down to find a black sphere on the ground…one very similar to the portkey her and Malfoy had used earlier....

"The portkey!" she said out loud. "How could I have forgotten about the portkey?"

A plan quickly began to form in her mind. She was going to go and find that portkey and get out of there, with or without Malfoy. If she could get the portkey, it would transport her back to her house and the whole mess would be solved, and she would be home again. Not to mention she would be spared the embarrassment of seeing Malfoy again after their little interlude. 'Great Plan,' she thought as she cautiously made her way out of Malfoy's room and down the dim hallway.

Draco threw the silky fabric of his emerald invisibility cloak around his broad shoulders and proceeded to the East Wing Den. When he approached the door, he could hear loud male voices arguing amongst each other. Draco slipped in the door undetected and headed directly for the corner near the tree. Almost every man in the room was yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, who had walked in the door moments before Draco, for delaying their meeting.

"Just who do you two think you are?" one man said angrily.

"You idiots! It's your fault we were unable to begin this crucial meeting!" another yelled, standing up next to them.

"You both deserve the killing curse!" another said from behind.

"Gentlemen," Lucius' cool voice broke out, seemingly controlled.

That was Lucius though, always under control in front of his fellow death eaters.

Draco's heart upped it beats as the men formed a circle around Lucius, and his father continued to talk.

"Enough about Crabbe and Goyle's unfortunate stupidity. The Dark Lord will handle them later. Right now, we need to concentrate on how our plan failed," Lucius drawled on, circling the room.

"That's simple!" one man with a coarse voice spoke up, stepping forward. "It's your son's fault! If he had not been acting so foolish none of this would ever have happened! We would already have the mudblood in our possession and our lives would not be on the line. The Dark Lord could be here at any moment, and he is expecting his, how did he put it…oh yes. Live bait."

Draco's mind was reeling once again. That man's voice was familiar....

"Yes, thank you for reminding us of Draco's momentary lapse of intelligence. As I have already told all of you, my son is nowhere to be found. He is probably still wandering around that damned forest by the mudblood's house," Lucius scowled.

"Wandering? Or recovering?" the man with the crude voice said slyly.

"What do you mean? Recovering from what?" Lucius asked, turning on him violently.

The other man raised his chin in the air with an unsettling smirk on his face. "Let's just say the punishment was deserved."

So that was it. Draco had been with the death eaters in the woods behind Granger's house, and they were supposed to capture her as 'live bait' for Voldemort. He had obviously done something wrong, and it must have been this man that had cast the Cruciatus curse on him. He remembered how he had felt when he'd woken up. He had been hit with the Cruciatus curse enough to know its after-effects.

"I have contacted the Dark Lord, and have told him that we need more time. He was extremely angry with the news, and he expects that we have the mudblood no later than tomorrow."

There was no movement at this news. Death usually occurred when the Dark Lord was angry. After a few moments of utter silence, Lucius spoke.

"Gentlemen, we have to do something about our current predicament. Initially our plan was to let Draco handle the situation. We wanted the girl to come with him willingly. If we had gone to kidnap her than her parents no doubt would have contacted not only the muggle police, but Dumbledore as well. We cannot afford to have the old fool catching us. Since Draco is unfortunately, nowhere to be found, we will just have to go to plan B," Lucius said solemnly while strolling around the circle.

"Which is?"

"After we kidnap her, we will kill her parents so that they cannot go to Dumbledore. No one will know she is missing, she has no other family."

The room was silent, but grins of approval were shown on all of their faces. "I am going to go look for Draco one last time. If he is still nowhere to be found, then we will leave shortly after my return," Lucius said, turning to leave the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Draco was now seething. So he was being used to coax Granger into returning with him to the Manor to make her some sort of bait for Voldemort. He felt nauseous. He could tell that his father was not kidding. What would they do when they arrived to find that she was missing? Would they still kill her parents? Granger had been gone for a while now; perhaps they had already contacted the muggle police or Dumbledore. All he knew was that he needed to warn her. They needed to get back to her house to warn her parents. He looked under the tree and found the portkey they had used to get there in the first place.

'Shit,' Draco said, suddenly remembering that his father had gone to look for him. _"She is still in my room,"_ he thought frantically. He moved quickly further under the tree. He opened the passage but gasped loudly when he found Granger's face staring back at him.

Hermione had gone to the East Wing Den to travel through the passage again. She was determined now to get that portkey because she couldn't stand to stay at the Manor any longer. She finally reached the end of the passage, but when she made to reach for the door it was already opening....

She looked though the small door to see who had opened it, but no one was there…'Strange,' she thought shaking her head. She began to crawl out of the passage but bumped into something.

Whatever it was, it began to push her backward into the passage again.

"No!" she screamed, but a hand covered her mouth to silence her.

Draco lunged for her to quiet her screams; the last thing they needed was to be caught by the death eater clan.

"Mmmph," Hermione struggled against whatever was pushing her back into the passage. The person had shoved her into a corner, and then turned around to close the passage door.

After placing the portkey on the ground, Draco pulled his invisibility cloak off of his body and pulled out his wand to give them light. When she saw it was him, she began to yell at him for scaring the living daylights out of her.

Relieved that she was here and not in his room where his father was currently travelling to, he began to feel nervous that she would be heard by the group of men in the Den. He pulled her up to her feet and placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Granger, shut up!" Draco hissed as quietly as possible. "There are death eaters in that room. Do you really want to know what they would do to you if they found you?"

While she was shaking her head no, Draco couldn't help but think that he knew exactly what they would do to her. "Use you as live bait."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said sternly, shoving his hand away from her mouth.

He didn't realize that he said that out loud. "Nothing," he tried to cover up.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened?" she said stepping even closer to him.

"Nothing," Draco said too quickly for his liking, and taking a few steps back.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Something happened. If I heard correctly there were death eaters in that room. Were you spying on them?"

"Hang on, what are you doing down here anyway? I thought I told you to stay in my room?" he said angrily, stepping back towards her.

"You cannot tell me what to do!" she said growing angry with him. There was something he was keeping from her, and she desperately wanted to know what had gotten him so disturbed. She walked towards him as well until they were mere centimetres away from each other. "Tell me what happened," she said a little more softly.

Draco looked into her concerned eyes. Should he tell her what he had just overheard? He couldn't even imagine her reaction if he told her he was part of a plan to kidnap her and use her as live bait for Voldemort. "Right now, we need to get back to your house. Your parents are in danger."

"What?" she gasped with horror in her eyes. "What do you mean they are in danger?"

Suddenly a familiar low hissing sound began to emit from the portkey. They each turned their attention to the glowing object.

"I will explain everything when the time is right," he said in a low voice. "Right now, we just need to get you home." They walked over to the portkey, and Draco reached down to take Hermione's hand in his own. Draco kneeled down, but before he touched the portkey, he turned and looked up into her eyes while giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Ready?"

She gave a small nod, and before she could blink they were hurled into a familiar swirling darkness.


	8. Falling

Hello! Whoo I'm finally back online!(for good hopefully!;]) Here's another chapter!x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The intense sensation of the world spinning around them thankfully subsided when they were hurled into Hermione's backyard. For some reason the travel experience this time around had been torture for Hermione because Malfoy had somehow kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to become short of breath. "Geroff!" Hermione tried to yell, her body crying out for oxygen. Gasping for air, she tried again. "Malfoy! Get off of me! I can't breath!"

Malfoy's head was spinning too, and he rolled off of her, finally coming back to earth and realizing her distress. "Whoops," was all he said.

Hermione turned over onto her back. She slowly sat up and narrowed her eyes at him. "You could have killed me!"

Draco looked at her as he sat up beside her, amusement in his eyes. He bent is head down, shaking it back and forth, with a smile on his face.

"What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" Hermione fumed.

"Granger," he said reaching his hand up to get some dirt out of her wild brown curls, "you are entirely too dramatic. Even for a girl. That," he paused, shaking more dirt off of his hand and looking back into her cinnamon eyes, "and you're gorgeous when you're angry."

Hermione blushed red. She had not expected that. She then remembered that not long ago they had shared a kiss in his bedroom. The memory of his hands on her caused her to shiver, and he noticed.

"You're shaking," he said softly. "Lets get out of this mess," he said standing up and lending her a hand.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took it. Her body still felt weak from its previous lapse of oxygen, and she swayed a little when she got to her feet.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, steadying her body as he placed his hands around her waist.

"Yes," Hermione said while leaning into him. She lost her vision for a moment, and all light seemed to disappear from around her. After blinking wildly to gain back her sight, she could finally see clearly again. She assumed she had gotten up to fast, and she took a few calming breaths to gather her wits.

"You don't seem fine. C'mon, which way do we go? You know these woods better than me."

She tilted her head and looked around a bit. "That way," she weakly motioned for the right.

He let go of her to let her lead the way. She managed the first few steps fine but then suddenly fainted.

Draco held his arms out and caught her at the last moment, as his heart began to pound furiously in his chest. He frantically searched her face for signs of life, but her eyes were closed. _Oh shit,_ he thought. He leaned his face closer to hers to make sure she was still breathing. _She is, thank Merlin. _Thinking quickly about what to do, he picked up her small body, hooking his arms beneath her knees and behind her back, he headed to the right like she had said. Hopefully he would come upon her house sooner or later.

A couple of minutes went by when her house came into view, but then it dawned on him that he couldn't exactly stroll up to her parents' house carrying their unconscious daughter. Thinking that that would definitely cause suspicion, he remembered her little tree house. He found it hidden in some trees to his left, and as he came up to it he set her down on her feet to free a hand as he opened up the small door. Climbing inside, he gently laid her down on the small arm chair. He took out his wand, said some heating spells to make the place warmer, then conjured candles to give them some light.

Kneeling down next to the fragile girl, he took off his cloak to drape across her delicate body. She looked pale, and Draco instinctively leaned his head close to her mouth to make sure she was still breathing. She was, but they were in short gasps. He put his hand on her arm, and tried to shake her awake.

"Granger," he said in a clear voice.

Her eyelids fluttered for a brief moment.

He put his hand on her warm forehead, and tried again. "Granger, wake up. Open your eyes."

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, the witch did as he instructed and lazily opened her eyes. She glanced up at him, pain evident in her expression.

"Good. Now, can you sit up?"

She shook her head the slightest bit. Draco was hovering over her, his face close to hers as he could feel her short breaths against his cheek. "Do you need anything?"

"No," she managed to whisper, staring into his gray orbs.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I guess, I don't know. Perhaps I just got winded from the portkey," she said tugging Draco's cloak tighter around herself. "You kicked me in the stomach," she said abruptly.

"How did I manage that?" Draco asked, humor in his eyes.

Hermione smiled widely. "I have no idea, I was about to ask you the same question."

Draco still had his hand on her forehead, and he let it slip into her hair. He suddenly realized that when she had fainted, she had hit some sort of emotional nerve in him, if there were such a thing. He couldn't recall many times in his life when he was truly scared, but today when she had fainted it had really shook him up.

Without knowing he was, his hand began to trace the outlines of her face, and he was not even aware of two big brown eyes growing increasingly large.

_How did I not notice how soft her mouth is? Or how freckles of cinnamon sprinkle across her nose and cheeks? How did I not notice how beautifully the candlelight plays over her creamy skin, turning those freckles to gold dust? _

Draco's hand stilled as his eyes opened wide at his own realization.

He was falling for Hermione Granger.

Hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Granger,"_ she heard. _"Granger, wake up. Open your eyes." _

The spinning in her head subsided slightly when she felt Malfoy's cool hand rest upon her forehead, and she recognized his calm voice speaking to her, telling her to open her eyes.

She did as he asked, and slowly slid them open. She was a bit startled at first, for Malfoy's face was inches away from hers. He asked if she could sit up, but she shook her head as she knew that would hurt.

He continued to ask her more questions, but Hermione's voice was caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. There was compassion there, matched with a sweet tenderness in his voice that she had never heard before. _His breath smells like chocolate mints, _she thought to herself as she unconsciously licked her lips while memorizing the shape of his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked her.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie as she noticed he had asked her a question and expected a response. "I-I guess, I don't know. Perhaps I just got winded from the portkey," she said quickly. She felt embarrassed for what she'd been thinking, and she pulled the robe that was covering her up tighter around her body shyly. However the movement caused her insides to twinge. "You kicked me in the stomach," she remembered. How he had managed to do that was beyond her.

"How did I manage that?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

Hermione smiled widely, giggling to herself. "I have no idea, I was about to ask you the same question."

That's when Malfoy's hand began to stroke her hair. His long acute fingers scraped her skull every once in a while and would send wild shivers throughout her body. She watched his face as she relaxed under his ministrations, and realized that he was staring at her in a way he never had before…and her heart fluttered oddly.

Her eyes grew wider yet when his hand began to trace the lines of her face. The cool touches of his fingers were effecting her more than he knew, and for the first time in Hermione Granger's life she felt…beautiful.

When Malfoy's fingers abruptly halted above her lips, she feared that he might have heard how loudly her heart was pounding, or how her breath had become somewhat uneven. His pensive look was now gone and was replaced by an expression of astonishment.

Whether the astonishment was good or bad…she didn't know.

"Malfoy," she whispered, her stomach lurking when his eyes instantly flew to hers.

Draco reveled in the way her hot breath bathed his fingertips, and he deliberately began to outline her lips, while glancing from her eyes to her mouth. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he was beginning to become dizzy. He wanted her; he could finally admit that to himself.

He was falling for the girl he was forbidden to love.

Without taking another moment to think, Draco crashed his lips down to meet hers. She moaned into his mouth, and instantly gave into his dominance.

Hermione arched her body upwards, groaning, as the kiss grew even more passionate than their previous kiss had been.

Draco's adrenaline caused him to act in frantic motions as his hormones took over his brain. One of his hands was behind her neck, making sure that it was impossible for her to escape, not that it seemed like she wanted to. His other hand was roaming over her body, attempting to memorize every womanly curve that she possessed.

"Draco," she murmured breathlessly. She reached a hand and curled it around his neck as another fisted into his hair.

When Draco heard her say his name in passion, his palms began to sweat. She never called him Draco…it was always Malfoy. Her bravery encouraged him to leave her lips and trail them down her neck.

Hermione sighed out loud, inviting him to continue as she leaned her neck away to give him more room. She pressed her hands harder on his head to let him know she definitely liked what he was doing, while unconsciously sighing in pleasure.

As much as it pained Draco to pull away from her, he had to. If this continued any further, Draco knew he would not be able to stop himself. He could feel his lower regions springing to life, and knew he needed to back off before it became impossible.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when he turned around, sitting with his back against the couch. "Why did you stop?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. Her eyes were dark with desire and her lips were red from kissing. "We had to stop," Draco said motioning to his now tented trousers.

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' as she realized what he meant.

"I think we need to take this one step at a time."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She swung her legs over so that she was now sitting up right on the couch. She took a few calming breaths to try and relax her racing heart.

That kiss had been… amazing. She had only shared a few kisses with boys so far in her life, but this was the first one that had left her dizzy and gasping for air. During the other kisses it seemed as though she was always preoccupied with something…_Where should I put my hands? Does my breath smell okay? Am I doing this right? Should I open or close my eyes?_ That was Hermione though. Always analyzing every situation to make sure that the correct choices were always made.

But not this time. This time rules didn't matter. This time she had completely forgotten that the world around them even existed, and the imaginary line that separated right from wrong vanished. All that mattered was him, and all that her brain could focus on was how his tongue felt in her hot mouth, and how his hair felt like silk between her fingertips, and how the simple touches of her fingertips seemed to set her skin on fire. No, this was no ordinary kiss. This was different.

She had never felt so desired. She had never felt so needy.

She had never felt so…alive.

…_My Life Begins Here…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review…I'll give you a cookie?*Flutters Eyelashes* Please..?


	9. Chapter 9

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We should probably get going, I'm sure my parents have been worried sick about me," Hermione said quietly, standing up off the couch. Her legs were still a little wobbly…but she had a hard time telling whether it was from her lightheadedness or from the intoxicating kiss she had just shared with Draco.

"You're right," Draco said standing up in front of her and trailing his hands up along her arms to rest on her shoulders. He couldn't hide his appeased grin when goosebumps covered her creamy skin as a light blush darkened her already rosy cheeks.

Hermione glanced up at him, and he playfully kissed both of her cheeks. She shook her head smiling while rolling her eyes at his cliched action. Somehow in the past few days she had noticed how attractive he could be when a condescending smirk did not grace his face.

However, somewhere subconsciously, she wondered if he was being sincere, or just leading her on to…something else. The idea that he was just using her was possible, and Hermione stepped away from him looking at the ground at this realization.

Hermione wondered if she had been _too_ submissive to his actions. Falling into his arms did not resemble much strength or self-control on her part, but she knew she had no regrets because…it had felt so right. He seemed to have enjoyed it just as she had…so was there any reason to question his motives? Yet why would he jeopardize his reputation to be with her? Draco had been raised to hate her…how could he possibly be sincere?

Meanwhile, Draco's eyes were boring into her own…it seemed like he was silently pleading with her to trust him, and she desperately wanted to. Her heart believed him, but her mind was not yet persuaded.

Draco could tell that she was having an internal battle, so he stood silent for a while. It was obvious that she had brought her guard back up, because her eyes were searching his skeptically. Just moments before Draco had realized that the feelings he harbored for the intelligent witch were deeper than he wanted to admit even to himself.

Chemistry had always been present between the two, but in the past few days that chemistry had sparked to life and caused them to no longer see their nemesis, but each other. The real Hermione, and the real Draco.

Draco made for the door, and held it opened for Hermione to step through. They walked in silence all the way up to her house. Hermione had mixed emotions because part of her wanted to get to her house, shove him out the door, and say 'See ya later,' while the other part of her wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him senseless.

They reached her porch and she was surprised to find the door unlocked. "That's strange, Mum hardly ever forgets to lock up," she whispered to the cold air.

"Do you know if they are home?" Draco asked "I dunno," Hermione said as she opened the door and stepped aside to let Draco in. She searched the wall with her hand for the light switch, but nothing happened when she turned it on. "Unbelievable! The lights are out again!" she groaned.

The house was pitch black save for a small amount of light coming in through a window next to the door. After standing in silence for a moment, Draco finally spoke. "Well, it doesn't sound like anyone is here," he whispered suggestively. His eyes bore into her own, and she shivered when the whites of his eyes seemed to flash dangerously in the darkness

"Draco," Hermione muttered, when he began to step closer to her. "Draco, what are you doing?" she said with more strength.

"Trying to kiss you again," he murmured against her ear.

Hermione's knees felt like jelly as he pushed her somewhat harshly against the wall. "Malfoy," she said warningly, emphasizing her use of his surname while putting her hands on his chest to prepare to push away. However, her conscience that earlier was scolding her for being acquiescent, rapidly flew away when Draco pushed one of his knees in-between her legs.

Her mouth opened in a silent protest when her feet were lifted from the ground to where she was straddling his knee. His red-hot lips had now descended to her neck, making her shake from head to toe with pleasure. "Draco," she whispered breathlessly, arching her neck to the side to give him as much room as he needed. He had now taken both of her wrists in his hands and braced them against the wall behind her head.

The stretch of her long neck allowed him to explore the essence of her skin, and he inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent. It was intoxicating. At the sound of her whimpers, he raised his head and was happy to hear that her breath had become irregular during his ministrations.

Her eyes met his in a silent plea, and he smirked knowingly. Hermione gasped loudly as his lips promptly crashed against hers. He sucked on her bottom lip mercilessly until finally she parted her lips and allowed their tongues to battle.

Hermione's emotions were running haywire. When she asked herself if this was really what she wanted, her hormones said absolutely…but her mind was still uncertain. She just didn't know if she could trust him, even though her heart was telling her to put faith in him and try to believe that he'd changed for the better.

Deciding to go with her heart, Hermione responded to the kiss instantly. She eagerly pushed her arms out of his grasp, and began to slide down his knee so that her chest was flush against his own.

Draco groaned in the back of his throat and removed his knee so that their whole bodies were now squished together from head to toe. Hands were franticly roaming over bodies and through hair and each of them were so caught up in each other that when they heard a loud crash echo through the house they both let out a scream while leaping apart.

"What was that?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I don't know," she said, still leaning against the wall. "It might just be my parents," she said, while looking horrified. "What if they had seen us? They would be furious with me! Merlin, I should have checked to see if they were home or not," she said while she ran her hands through her tousled hair. "Wait here, I'll go check."

Hermione started down the hallway, but turned around quickly to look back at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

She nodded her head silently and continued on.

When she had disappeared, Draco leaned against the wall, unable to hide the smile on his face. He knew that he was beginning to develop feeling towards her, the scary part was that it seemed like she was too. His fingers were still burning from the feel of her body, and the taste of her lips was lingering on his tongue. He slumped against the wall and exhaled loudly, missing the warmth of her body.

"That was the most disgusting display I have ever had the misfortune to witness," a cruel voice broke out suddenly.

Draco froze. "Father?" he said harshly. He pushed himself off the wall quickly and walked towards the voice.

"How dare you touch filth like that. Have I not taught you better?" Lucius said, his voice growing more irate by the second.

Draco couldn't see anything, and was becoming frustrated for he kept tripping over furniture. "Where are you?!" he yelled angrily.

_Lumos,_ several voices spoke at once. The house was suddenly lit with several different wands. Draco halted a few feet away from his father who was standing in front of at least a dozen death eaters.

Draco slowly began to tread backwards…_"Shit,"_ he thought, _"this can't be good…"_

"So nice to see you…son," Lucius breathed the last word viciously.

Draco remained soundless while working hard to suppress a shiver of fear at the eerie humming of power emanating from the wands which all seemed to be pointing directly at him.

Before anyone could speak, a blood-curdling scream was heard ringing throughout the house…a female scream.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed frantically while turning to make a run for it. His legs seemed to not want to work, and when he tried to scream out again his voice was muted. He crashed to the ground, his head painfully bouncing off of the wooden floor.

The sounds of iniquitous chuckles could be heard approaching him, and he slapped himself mentally for trying to run. He must have been hit with a different spell from every wand that had previously been pointed at him.

"Not so fast, Draco. Just where do you think you are going? We aren't done with you just yet," Lucius said kneeling down to his fallen son.

Draco gritted his teeth harshly. His heart was racing…what happened to Hermione? There had been fear in that scream…had a death eater captured her as well? Draco stared harshly into his father's evil eyes, and was clenching his jaw so hard he thought it might brake.

"Take him to the Manor," Lucius said, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle senior.

Draco felt rough hands grab his arms and haul him to a standing position.

"Now Draco, listen carefully. You will _never_ disobey me again. When I give you a task, I expect it to be completed properly and time accordingly. We waited for you to capture the mudblood, but again we had to take matters into our own hands," Lucius said circling Draco.

Draco's eyes had grown darker and darker. Talk about injustice! Even if he still wanted to do his father's will, none of this was his fault! Someone had cursed him…erased his memory! He'd have known nothing about any of this if he hadn't overheard their meeting!

Draco drained out the voice of his father while thinking furiously to himself. This had to be some sort of predestined circumstance. He was probably meant to be hit by some curse, which meant he was also supposed to be found by Hermione…the question was…was he meant to fall for her as well? He'd been raised to become a death eater and hate mudbloods…yet here he was rebelling against the death eaters, and falling for a muggleborn.

Lucius was now standing directly in front of him, staring at him. "I thought I could always trust you. That trust is now broken…"

Draco could see anger seeping out of his every pore. It was obvious that he had _really_ upset his father. The situation he was in now was one he had avoided his entire life. He had always done what his father told him, no questions asked. He had disobeyed his father for the first time, and he had no idea what would happen to him now.

_Finite Incantatem,_ Lucius said pointing his wand at Draco.

Before Draco could even think of blinking, Crabbe and Goyle Apparated Draco to Malfoy Manor, leaving Hermione all alone in a house full of death eaters.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione made her way towards her parents' bedroom, while reliving the heated kiss she had, yet again, shared with Malfoy. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her parents' door. She called out to them, but no one answered.

She opened the door, and walked inside. She couldn't see anything, and made to fetch her wand to give her light, but the sound of her parents' door shutting loudly stopped her cold. She froze stiff, breathing heavily. "Draco?" she called out. "Draco, I thought I told you to-"

She broke off because she heard a low laugh emit from a grown mans mouth.

A laugh that was definitely _not_ Draco.

Whoever was in the room seemed to be making his way to where she was standing very quickly, so she backed up against the bed in the middle of the room.

"DRACO!" she screamed loudly. She spun around, jumping onto the bed, then jumping off to get around the man who was also groping around in the dark for her. Hermione made it around him, while continuing to scream for help. She began fumbling for the door handle, but was too late for the man had come up behind her and closed one frigid hand around her mouth, and the other around her fragile neck.

She froze, still breathing furiously through her nose onto his hand. He used his body weight to crush her against the door, while whispering into her ear.

"Shut up, you mudblood bitch."

Hermione could feel her body breaking out in a cold sweat, and she cried helplessly.

The man spun her around, squeezing her neck harshly. Tears began to pour down her face and onto his hands. He reluctantly released her neck, and quickly took out his wand. He lit the room, while creating an almost unbearable suction around her mouth.

However what met Hermione's eyes made her heart instantly turn to ice.

There before her eyes, lying lifelessly on the ground…were her parents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ooooh Cliffy! L.O.L I think I've done pretty well with too chapters in one day!x

If you haven't already check out the wonderful banner!

http : // i235 . photobucket . com / albums / ee131 / JamesJamesonMNFF / firstdramioneEVER . jpg

Remove the spaces!

Not made by me of course


	10. Chapter 10

I just realised I haven't been putting up disclaimers so heres a few!x

J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.(stole that one from mugglenet)

I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry potter or any of the others! ^_^I wish I did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione's face was white with horror and her eyes were wide opened with panic and shock. She screamed, but the sound was muffled by the hand on her mouth. She desperately wanted to go to her parents, to make sure that they were okay, but the man would not subside. She watched her parents carefully for any signs of movement…but they weren't even breathing.

Hermione suddenly snapped her eyes to his with hatred. She had momentarily stopped struggling, so when he eased off slightly Hermione sunk her teeth as hard as she could into his finger, while simultaneously kneeing him between his legs.

"AHHHRGGG!" he screamed stumbling back.

Hermione took this chance to scramble out of his grasp, darting for her parents. She didn't even think of grabbing her wand to curse the man for all she could think about was getting to her parents. She began screaming as loudly as possible, belting out, hoping someone would come to help her. She sprang up and bolted for the door realizing this was her chance to escape, but he beat her to it.

"You're not going anywhere!" the man bellowed, grabbing her arms and shoving her back against the door. She continued screaming, so he slapped her across the face to shut her up.

She stopped breathing while one solitary tear slid down her emotionless, red face. Her eyes remained on her mother's panic stricken expression.

Seeing that she had stopped retaliating, the man leaned his head down towards her right ear. His breath on her neck made her shake with fear and disgust, and more tears fell from her eyes as he violently whispered, "You're next."

A loud knock on the door behind them caused them both to jump and the man hauled her away from the door in order to open it.

Lucius walked in, and sniffed the air in approval when he saw the motionless bodies. "Good, you have the girl. Bring her to the front room," he said as he turned to leave, his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione began to struggle against him, trying to free herself. Where was Draco? He had to help her! The man had already begun to drag her out of her parents' room and down the hall. When she got to the living room, her blood turned cold at the sight of several cloaked figures. Her eyes frantically searched the room for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let her go McNair," Lucius said strolling up to them. Lucius then harshly grabbed her arm to make sure she wouldn't flee. "Looking for my son, you worthless mudblood?" Lucius spoke callously.

When she was silent he continued.

"I must say, he did not do as he was instructed. His only assignment was to coax you into coming back to the Manor." Lucius threw her to the ground vehemently. "Screwing you was never in the job description." He slowly circled above her, enjoying her distress.

"Draco's tactics have always been unique, so I presume that he thought he had to seduce you into believing him. From that little display of…_affection_ we were all ungrateful to witness, I'm assuming that his act worked. It's a shame I had to come and finish his job for him. He has already returned to the Manor to…to think things over and discover how he failed to perform this one simple task."

Hermione cowered over, feeling ready to vomit.

"Tell me, if you are supposedly the smartest student at Hogwarts, how is that you fell for my son's pathetic act?" he chuckled aloud. "He must be raking in the women if the likes of you gave in to him so quickly." He leaned down and yanked on her hair so that her tear streaked face was visible to everyone. "However…I never thought he'd sink as low as to fuck a mudblood."

She felt her insides burning with anger…surely she would die soon from the emotional pain she was experiencing.

Her gut had been right. This was all set up, and she had ignored her conscience when it had told her that Malfoy couldn't have changed for the better.

She couldn't believe she had been so submissive! She should have known that after seven years she could never trust him, he was not on her side. She had been seduced, as Lucius had said. This had all been an act, and she had fallen for it, hard.

Her brain was racing, because it didn't seem to add up. He'd had her at the Manor, she'd been right under the Death Eaters noses. Why hadn't he turned her in then? Why did he save her from those rapists? Why did he carry her when she had fainted? Why did he warn her that her parents were in danger? She couldn't think of any reason why he'd been helping her, other than payback for her saving his life.

Yet now he was gone. She was no longer in his debt, that must be why he was no longer there. He had left her, surrendered her to his malicious father. She felt her insides throbbing in aggravation.

Damn Malfoy! Why did she ever trust him? It was his fault her parents were dead, and it was his fault that she was now at the mercy of the Death Eaters. A new batch of tears came tumbling down when she realized her life was about to come to an end....

Suddenly, her front door swung open. In an instant there were spells being flung back and forth as Auror's came fleeting into her living room. Hermione stood, ducking curses from left and right and ran as fast as she could out her front door. She heard Lucius belt, "STOP HER!" she screamed as someone grabbed her arm to stop her.

_"IMPEDIMENTA!"_ Hermione heard someone shout, and the man who had been chasing her fell on top of her, stiff as a board.

"Help!" she cried, squished into the snow under an unbearable weight. She could hear people screaming curses left and right, and no one could hear her.

"Ron, come help me get him off of her!" Harry said, kneeling down next to her.

"Harry!" Hermione bellowed in relief. Together, the boys pushed the body off of her.

"Hermione, come on, stand up," Harry said quickly, taking her hand to help her stand. They hid around the corner from the front porch, waiting for the action to stop. When they couldn't hear anything else, they ran back to the door.

Hermione leaned against Harry as she turned in time to see some of the Death Eaters dissaparate, Lucius included. The Auror's had managed to capture two men, and were currently binding them to take them to the Ministry. The rest had gotten away.

"Thank Merlin you are okay!" Ron said stepping in front of her. "W-We thought, well, we heard there was an Unforgivable here, and we thought you'd been-"

"Ron," Harry said, putting his hand up to silence him.

Hermione had tears steadily flowing down her face as she looked up into their faces. She opened her mouth to tell them what had happened, but nothing came out. Her eyes had a vacant look in them, and her lips were trembling.

Harry hugged her close to him and Ron put an arm around her as she cried to them both.

"Ron, Harry, bring her in here please," a soft voice spoke.

Hermione looked up to find Charlie, backed up by Lupin, Tonks, a few men and women that she didn't recognize, and Mad-Eye Moody.

"M-My, they…they," Hermione sputtered only to burst into tears again. She clutched at Harry, realizing that she too, was an orphan like him.

Ron went to Charlie, and they spoke quickly. Tonks and Lupin turned to search the house now that they knew an Unforgivable hadn't been used on Hermione.

"Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked her when her tears would not subside.

All she did was shake her head, mumbling incoherently and clutching at him tighter.

"Charlie, Moody," Lupin said, coming around the corner. "Her parents…they've been killed."

Harry and Ron gasped aloud, Harry hugging her more tightly while Ron came over to put his arm around them.

"C'mon, lets get her out of here while we deal with officials," Charlie said, coming to the three of them. "Take her to the Burrow."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco sat on his bed, swinging his legs nervously. He was locked in. His father had returned, furious with him for his foolish behavior. He took away his wand, and locked him in his room so that he couldn't escape, unless he wanted to jump out of his window.

Draco had no idea what had happened after he left, but he knew that for the time being that Granger was safe, otherwise Lucius would have gloated that it was he who brought her to the Manor.

His father's mood was hostile, and Draco had never seen him so angry. He forbade his mother to talk to him, or to bring him any food. He was relying on Tish to make sure that he didn't die of starvation.

He had no idea what would happen when it was time for him to return to school. His mother was adamant about his attendance, so he doubted he'd be denied of returning to Hogwarts. What made his stomach turn in knots was…what would Hermione say to him when he got there? They would be sharing a carriage for the best part of a journey to Hogwarts and then sharing living quarters, it would be near impossible to avoid each other. He realized that she must have gone through something horrible…that scream still echoed in his memory nonstop. He couldn't save her.

And what was worse, was that he had been taken away, so that he had no idea what had happened after that. It occurred to him that his father probably revealed what his original assignment was to her. He remembered overhearing the Death Eaters, he was supposed to convince her to come back to the Manor to use as live bait against Voldemort.

He stood up, pacing back and forth. She probably hated him now. He didn't think she'd ever trust him again. She thought that she meant nothing to him, but he had developed feelings for her in a short period of time. He even thought that she might return the feelings…but that would never work anymore. His father had crushed any chances he may have had with her, and it made him shout out in frustration.

He slammed his fist into a wall, not caring about the blood that began to trickle down his forearm. He deserved pain…he should have been more careful. He should have gone with her when she went to see what the noise was. Maybe then, she'd see that he really was innocent. He hadn't even known about the assignment at first! It was her in the first place that had suggested that his memory had been tampered with, but would she still believe that he hadn't known? He should have told her what he'd overheard so that he could defend himself and convince her that he wanted nothing to do with the Death Eaters, and would never want to harm her.

All of this was true, yet it still didn't erase the fact that before his memory had been modified, his task was to lure her to the Manor. And for him to have ended up in that forest by her house, he must have agreed to do it. The thought made him kick his bed with all of his might, not caring what kind of bruises would appear tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Quick, hide under the tree...secret passage...to the west wing...I'm going to go and make sure the coast is clear...."_ Hermione turned over in a restless sleep.

_"Well would you look at what we've got here, she's a piece of work...get off me!...STUPEFY...a bath will make you feel better...we're even now...."_

_"I had them cleaned for you...I got us some food too...My father...stay here until I come back...._ Hermione sighed, turning over again.

_"You're parents are in danger...Right now, we just need to get you home...."_

_"Lets get out of this mess...Granger, wake up. Open your eyes...I'm trying to kiss you...." _

_"You're next...his only assignment was to coax you into coming back to the Manor...screwing you was never in the job description...." _Hermione shot up out of bed, panting hard.

She felt disoriented, and she didn't know where she was. "Hello?" she called out. She swung her feet over to stand up out of bed. After letting her eyes adjust, she realized that she was in the Burrow.

She walked into the bathroom. She was sticky with sweat from the dream, and her hair was a mess from tossing back and forth. Her eyes were red from crying, and she wished she could brush her teeth to get the horrid smell to leave her.

She sat on the toilet seat, reliving her dream. Malfoy had seemed so generous…half of her was livid with herself that she would believe his lies…while the other half still doubted it was an act. He had seemed so sincere; there had been no lies in his eyes. No malice in his smile…or in his lips as they had kissed her in passion.

Hermione touched her lips with her shaking fingertips, wanting to cry. However, no tears came. She was still trying to sort out her feelings.

She felt used. Dumped, betrayed, and lied to. Yet she had never felt so alive when his hands had stroked her hair or when his lips had kissed hers sweetly. She was so confused. She still couldn't believe that this was happening to her. A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out. "Hermione, can I come in?"

Hermione wanted to answer her, wanted to hug her, wanted the comfort she had to offer, but couldn't get her voice to work.

"'Mione, C'mon. Let me in," Ginny said knocking softly.

She stood, and walked to the door. Five minutes seemed to pass until she turned the door knob and faced Ginny.

Ginny said nothing, only swooped in to hug her. At last, the tears came. Hermione began to shake with sobs, as they fell to the floor in a strong embrace.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here. We're here for you," Ginny shushed her, while smoothing her matted hair down with the palm of her hand.

"Ginny's right, we are here for you Hermione," Harry said. She looked up to see Ron and Harry sit down crossed legged beside her, while patting her on the back.

They all sat there for a long time, nobody daring to speak first. Hermione had composed herself and was now staring off with a faraway look. She felt everyone's eyes on her, waiting for an explanation, but she couldn't give it to them. Not yet. For her, the grief was still too near.

_…And It's Ending Here Now That You've Left Me…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. Chapter 11

J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sitting on the floor, Hermione stared at the carriage clock on the Weasley's mantelpiece, her jaw set, and her eyes unmoving. Even the clatter from the kitchen didn't deter her glare, nor did she notice when Harry and Ron sat down on the couch behind her.

Hermione couldn't stop seeing her mum and dad's faces as they had lain in their bedroom floor…dead. She kept thinking of what this meant. Her home, what would happen to it? What about her room? Her tree house? Would that all be taken away from her? Where was she supposed to live? What money would she live off of? Who would be there to celebrate Christmas, and her birthday? She would never celebrate another holiday with them. She would never get to talk to them again. She would never get to see them again, or hug them again. Ever.

The emotions running across her sombre face were indistinguishable. She had no tears left to shed. Her eyes were empty and forlorn, mystified by sorrow and anger and despair.

She still hadn't told Harry, Ron, or Ginny what had happened. All she said was that Death Eaters had come to her house suddenly and killed her parents. For some reason, she dreaded telling them about Malfoy. She knew they wouldn't understand…they would belittle her judgment which was embarrassing. She knew where they were coming from, after all, he had been nothing but horrible to them since day one. They would tell her that she should never have helped him out in the first place, that she should have left him to die.  
Hermione knew deep down that if she had left Malfoy to die that night, her conscience would always be burdened with the thought that she hadn't helped a person in need, regardless if that person happened to be a Malfoy. She sighed loudly, glancing away from the flames for the first time in minutes.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, sitting down next to her.

"Hmm?"

"You look overwhelmed…maybe if you talked to us you'll feel better," Ginny suggested.

She shook her head. "No, there's nothing to talk about," she lied. Silence hung for a moment, and when it got uncomfortable she chanced a look at Ginny. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Ginny whispered, hanging her head as she heard Hermione get up and tip-toe up the stairs.

Hermione's movement made Ron and Harry stir. "How is she?" Harry asked Ginny as he moved to make room for her to sit.

"Still not talking about it," Ginny said glumly, placing a pillow in her lap.

"I wish there was something we could do for her," Ron said.

"All we can give her is time," Ginny said leaning back into the lumpy cushions. "She'll talk to us when she's ready."

Harry pondered what Ginny had said. True, Hermione needed time, but from personal experience he knew that it could eat her up. Living with memories about death was beyond depressing. With an idea forming in his mind, he slowly rose from the couch, and quickly turned to run up the stairs two at a time.

"Harry?" Ron called after him. He got up, but Ginny's arm stopped him.

"Let him talk to her," Ginny said pulling her brother back down to the couch. "Harry is the only one who knows what she's going through," Ginny spoke wisely.

Harry first went to his room to grab a package at the foot of his bed. He returned to Hermione's room to find her lying on her stomach, sobbing into her pillow and unaware of Harry's presence. When he closed the door, Hermione's head came off the pillow to see who it was.

"Oh, Harry," she said sitting up and wiping her tear stricken face.

Harry sat down next to her, his left arm coming up to pat her on the back. "Hermione, this is for you," he said, handing her a package.

"You already gave me a present Harry." She glanced at it and saw that the tag said **To: Harry, From: Tonks **She looked up at him with her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Harry, this has your name on it, why are you giving it to me?" she asked, curiosity covering her watery eyes.

"Because I don't want it," he stated simply. "Go on, open it."

Hermione slowly ripped the paper off of it. "Harry is this a−" Hermione stuttered looking into his eyes.

"Yes, a Pensieve. Tonks sent it to me as a late Christmas present. It was Sirius'…she found it at Grimmauld Place and thought I should have it," he explained.

"Harry, this holds Sirius' memories, how could you give me this?"

Harry stood up, running his hands through his hair. "I already looked at them…and it kills me."

Hermione didn't say anything; instead she kept running her hands over the Pensieve.

Harry suddenly turned around. He knelt in front of her, and took one of her hands in his. "Look, I know the pain you're going through. And even if you aren't ready to talk about it with us, you need to do something about your thoughts and feelings or it will eat you up inside. You can use this, to get the bad thoughts out of your head, so that you can focus on what good memories you have left. Don't let your memories hurt you," he spoke quickly while she stared into his eyes. "We'll be here for you whenever you're ready to talk, okay?"

Hermione was in tears now, only nodding at his words silently. She threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. There was nothing she could say to him to thank him for this gift. She could only cry. She already felt better, just with the knowledge that there was something that could help ease her pain.  
. x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco sighed in relief. His mother had come to him late in the night, and told him that whether his father approved or not, he would return to Hogwarts to finish his education.

He knew that's what would happen. Now the only thing he was nervous about was how Granger would react when she saw him again. Would she listen to him? Would she even look at him?

Draco felt like his heart was constantly racing for the only thing running through his mind was the question of what his father had said and done to her. He hated not knowing what to expect from her, and it was driving him crazy. He had to wonder why her opinion mattered so much to him....

Yet whenever this thought crossed his mind he already knew the answer. He cared about her. As crazy as it sounded, he was terrified of the fact that he now liked a girl whom he'd taunted for almost seven years of his life.

Before Draco knew it, he was boarding the train the next morning. He was exhausted for he had hardly slept during the night. He had been awake, tormenting himself on what to say to Hermione. His eyes searched for her, and when he caught the sight of red hair his stomach seemed to drop to his feet.

There she was, trailing behind a mob of Weasleys. He knew she'd gone through something horrible…that scream still echoed through his mind. Yet here she was with her chin held high and her stance screaming superiority.

Immediately, he completely understood why she was doing it. She was Head Girl; though most of the school did not know it yet those to dim to see the shiny badge pinned to her robe, she had to look composed and serious, especially around her peers who expected as much from her. He decided that he would talk to her on the train. He didn't feel like getting the red headed clan worked up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione was exhausted when she woke up the next morning. Before bed she had poured every thought of Malfoy and of her parents into the Pensieve Harry had been so generous to give her. Yet as she had pulled the covers up looking forward to a good nights rest, all she thought about was Malfoy. She found herself going into the Pensieve to try and find a clue…about what she wasn't sure. She knew subconsciously that she was looking for a reason to either forgive Malfoy, or prove how horrible he was.

She looked back into the Pensieve about memories with her mother and father and she cried half the night. The other half of the night, she relived every kiss that she and Malfoy had shared....

She felt guilty for some reason when she looked back at those heated moments. He could very easily have been involved with the murder of her parents. Deep down, she couldn't bring herself to even think that he was capable of that. She knew he had done horrible things in the past, but according the past few days…she knew he cared about her and wouldn't do that to her.

By midmorning, she decided 'torn' was the only word she could think of to describe her feelings.

Her entire life she had followed her brain using logic to solve problems. However after experiencing those things with Draco…she couldn't help it when she desired to follow her heart. It was as if he had awakened a part of her feelings she didn't know existed. In the end…it was a war between her brain and her heart.

By the time she fell asleep, it was time to get up. She fixed her makeup to make her look awake, grabbed some breakfast, and set off with the Weasleys and Harry to the King's Cross.

Once she entered the platform, she told herself not to look for him. She set a determined look on her face, and forced herself to focus on the back of Ginny's head as they filed through the mass of black robes.

She hadn't been on the platform for more than a minute before she felt eyes staring at her and she instantly knew it was him. Just like the night before, questions began flowing through her brain and she felt tormented at not knowing any answers.

Not being able to help herself, she looked up and met his eyes. She stayed as emotionless as possible. She attempted to read his face and he looked…sorry. That was the only way to describe the look he was giving her. Minutes seemed to pass before Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go before all the compartments are gone. Here, let me carry that for you," Ron said taking her trunk to lift it on board.

Hermione glanced back to where he'd been standing but he was no longer there.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all got a compartment to themselves as usual. She had decided that she needed to talk to them and tell them the whole story, including Malfoy, in case he shot his mouth off. The last thing she wanted was for them to hear about it through him.

However, now wasn't the time, and she resolved that she would tell them tonight after dinner.

"I'd better go check everybody's okay, no one fighting over compartments." she said a smile on her face. They merely nodded their heads at her.

She closed the compartment door and slouched against it sighing loudly. The sigh turned into several yawns as she felt her tiredness overcome her.

"You look exhausted," a low voice said coming up beside her.

Hermione's stomach lurked in twenty directions. _"Of course Malfoy comes out of his compartment just when I do,"_ she thought grimly.

She refused to look at him, but stared at the ground instead.

He came to stand in front of her, and he pulled her chin up with his fingers.

Hermione stared into his eyes, and then averted her gaze while pushing his hand away. She started down the hall, not wanting to admit the heat that spread through her at his touch.

"Will you just hear me out?" Draco said grabbing her arm to stop her.

She yanked her elbow out of his grasp, not sure why she was acting so hostile towards him. "I have nothing to say to you Malfoy," she whispered. They held an intense stare for a few moments until she whirled around to again. Draco grabbed her arm twirling her round to face him they were flush against each other.

"What the hell, Malfoy get off of me-"

"You have to let me explain," he interrupted her; "you deserve to know the facts."

Hermione refused to look at him, ignoring whatever it was he was saying. All she could think about was how Goosebumps covered her entire body as his breath washed over her face.

For some reason it angered her that he was affecting her so much. She was supposed to hate him. He set her up, and according to Lucius used her to accomplish some sort of task. Her parents were dead because of him…or because of his father. At least she kept telling herself that. Malfoy wouldn't have participated in murder, would he?

"Look, after you left me to see what that noise was, Lucius was already there. I heard you scream…and I tried to get to you, but before I knew what was happening I was being apparated back to the Manor," he said quickly.

The lack of eye contact was making him nervous. She was silent for a while, and his insides leapt when she lifted her head meeting his eyes for the first time in minutes.

She didn't speak but let her eyes do the talking. She gave him a heartrending look, averted her eyes, and then promptly turned away from him. She was about to run when ginny popped her head out the compartment and ushered her over. Draco leaned against the wall while he watched her saunter down the aisle. It wouldn't help if he ran after her, causing a scene that would most likely make her angrier. He had to tell her the truth…the whole truth. That he had been involved in the beginning, but that his memory had been modified. He hadn't known about his so called "task" until they'd accidentally ported themselves to the Manor.

She had to believe him. His insides were hurting, he couldn't describe the feeling. Was it desperation? He shook his head and scoffed as he headed back to his own compartment. This girl was seriously affecting his brain. He had to make amends with her; he couldn't stand to see such hurt in her eyes. He knew he wasn't the bad guy and he had to make her see that.

Professor McGonagall hurried over to him

"Due to currant circumstances you're not required to sit in the heads compartment Mr Malfoy." said she briskly she turned and hurried away again before he had a chance to ask her why.

"_Tonight. I'll tell her tonight,"_ he thought to himself as he sat as far away from Crabbe and Goyle as he possibly could


	12. Chapter 12

J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A hint of a smile graced Hermione's face for the first time in days as she walked into the Great Hall. The entire hall smelt of pumpkin juice and warm cinnamon. She instantly felt relaxed and when she sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Ginny, she simply closed her eyes and breathed.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry exchanged grins at the content look on the Head Girl's face and they sat in a comfortable silence. Only when Dumbledore cleared his throat and said _sonorous,_ did Hermione open her eyes.

Dumbledore gave his usual "welcome back" speech while including some additional notes for the upcoming term. When his speech ended, people began talking, but Dumbledore remained standing. He waited for a moment for people to quiet down when the students realized he wasn't finished talking.

"I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy," Hermione stomach flipped-flopped at his name "And Our Head Girl Hermione Granger!" Every body clapped but the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables erupted into cheers and shouts!

"Let us all offer our condolences to Miss Hermione Granger, for over the holidays she experienced a great and sorrowful loss," Dumbledore said, silencing the room. He then proceeded to sit down.

Hermione could feel almost every eye in the hall on her, and she had to try very hard not to break down in tears. She appreciated Dumbledore's words, but she didn't like all the attention being directed at her like this. It only lasted for a moment, and the whispering around the room soon returned to the loud chatter of kids eating their meals.

Draco had become very tense after hearing the headmaster's speech. He stared at his housemates as they stuffed their faces and conversed with one another. Their conversations wouldn't have interested him in the least if the word "Granger" and "Mudblood" weren't in every sentence. He finally turned to Pansy, dumbfounded.

"Pansy, what was Dumbledore talking about?" he inquired, ignoring the food in front of him.

"When?"

"Just now, about offering Granger condolences."

Pansy stared at him for a moment. "You mean you haven't heard? Gosh Draco, with a father as a Death Eater you'd think he'd tell you these things."

Draco's temper was flaring. "What things?" he asked raising his voice.

"Word has it that Death Eaters invaded her house over the Holiday's and killed her parents," she said standoffishly. "It's a shame they didn't kill her too."

Draco felt like all the blood was rushing to his head. He remembered Lucius saying that they were going to kill her parents when they kidnapped her so that they couldn't go to Dumbledore. "That scream," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Pansy asked. "What scream?"

Granger screamed because of her parents…she must have found them. They'd been too late. The Death Eaters had obviously beaten them to her house and killed her parents.

"Draco, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself," Pansy said while rubbing him on the back.

He shoved her hand away while he tried to piece everything together in his head. He attended to his Head Boy duties, but couldn't get his mind off her scream that reverberated through his mind repeatedly. He needed to talk to her…he felt foolish for not knowing about her parents. He had talked to her on the train and he hadn't even known....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all sitting in Harry and Ron's dorm as the rest of the boys were entertaining themselves in the common room.

Hermione had decided she was ready to talk to them, and she didn't want any distractions. She asked them to hear her out, and to not judge too quickly for she knew that the boys wouldn't be thrilled to hear about Malfoy.

"We are ready to listen," Ginny said while the boys merely nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione nodded her head and took a big breath. She began to tell them the whole story from the time she found Malfoy in her backyard, to accidentally porting themselves to the Manor, to the secret passageways, and about how Malfoy had overheard something about her parents being in danger.

"So Malfoy knew that they were coming to kill your parents?" Ron said without thinking.

Hermione shook her head back and forth quickly. "No, he said that they were in danger and that we had to get back to warn them. Well, I guess they beat us back. The strange part is…after I found my parents and was brought back by Lucius into my living room, Malfoy wasn't there. He'd disappeared."

Harry and Ron exchanged suspicious looks. "So he _was_ working with Lucius," Ron proclaimed standing up.

"No, I don't think he was. Lucius told me that Malfoy had a task to bring me to the Manor, but he had me there. Why did he insist on coming to warn my parents and to bring me home if he'd already had me there? I was right under the Death Eaters noses…and he…he kept me safe…_on many occasions_," she said with an afterthought.

"No offense Hermione, but it sounds like cods-swallow to me," Ron said getting red in the face.

"Ron, will you get off it?" Ginny said swatting her brother on the arm. "I think Hermione has a point. Even if what Lucius said was true, about him having a task to bring Hermione to them, if he'd been serious about it than he would have kept her there," Ginny said. "I think you're right, I don't think he was working with Lucius."

Harry had been quite throughout the whole conversation and Hermione was beginning to get worried. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked, bringing him out of his reverie. He had a very pensive look on his face, and his hands were cupping his jaw bone casually.

"So, Malfoy was supposed to kidnap you and turn you over to Death Eaters. The part that I don't understand is why you aren't more upset about this. It almost sounds like you're defending him or something," Harry said.

"I know, I know. It sounds weird talking about Malfoy in a positive way too, but you have to trust me. If you were there, you'd think the same thing," she said crossing her legs.

"Well maybe we can be there. You used the Pensieve, didn't you? We could all just go in and see it for ourselves," Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded. Then she registered what he was saying. He wanted to go into her thoughts and see the whole situation for himself. But by seeing her thoughts he would also see every intimate encounter she'd shared with Malfoy. "No, no I don't think that's a good idea," she said standing up and fighting hard to control the blush that seemed to be spreading to her face. They looked to her awaiting an explanation. "Uh, maybe one day, but I'd rather not have to umm…relive it all so soon," she said shifting nervously.

Harry and Ron seemed to buy it, and she mentally sighed in extreme relief. However, Ginny seemed to be giving her a funny look. Hermione shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"So, why did Malfoy leave? Where did he go?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him since," she said looking away from them.

"I still don't like the slimy git," Ron said standing up again. "I don't like the way this sounds. One minute he's unconscious in your backyard, then he's helping you and being nice to you, then he tells you that your parents are in trouble, and then he just disappears? Tell me again why you don't think he was working with his crazy bastard of a father?"

"Ron, she's already explained what she thinks, and you would know that if you paid a speck of attention," Ginny said sounding aggravated.

"Well excuse me if I don't like the guy! He's been a complete arse our whole lives! What makes you think he's changed?" Ron yelled throwing his hands in the air. "He has grown up. I suggest you look into it," Hermione said, her hands moving to her hips. She was getting annoyed with Ron's temper.

Ron rolled his eyes at her again, and stomped immaturely out of the room. "Exploding snaps is more fun anyways," they heard him mumble as he made to join Seamus, Neville, and Dean. Harry followed him out bidding goodnight to Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, and turned to find Ginny staring at her with half a smile on her face.

"What?"

"So what's the _real_ story Hermione? What's in that Pensieve that you're so desperate to keep from us?"

"Desperate?" Hermione said abashed. She scoffed and began to laugh. "Nothing! Why would you think––"

"You can cut the crap, I know there is something you're hiding from us," Ginny said giving her the you're-a-terrible-liar look.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Okay. So you wont mind if I go and have a look at this Pensieve of yours–"

Hermione jumped in front of her, "No!"

Ginny gave her the look again.

"Okay, okay, okay," Hermione said waving her hands in the air. She suddenly felt excited to talk to someone about the…feelings between her and Malfoy. She trusted Ginny with a secret, and she desperately needed some girl talk. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and whispered, "We can't talk about it here, lets go back to my room."

Ginny smiled in triumph. "Lead the way," she laughed.

Draco had been pacing around the common room that he and Hermione shared, and he spun around at the sounds of girls voices coming through the portrait hole.

Ginny and Hermione froze midsentance. "Uhh, hi," Hermione said nervously. She hadn't expected him to be there. She gave Ginny a questioning glance, unsure of what to do.

"Awkward," Ginny whispered to Hermione to break the silence. "I…I think I'm gonna go and leave you two…to, uh…talk," Ginny said already stepping back into the corridor. "Hermione, we'll finish this later," Ginny said with a wink.

"Bye Gin," Hermione said shutting the door behind her. Her hands were sweating and slightly shaking. _"Why am I so nervous?" _she thought to herself while she turned around to face Malfoy.

"Can we talk?" Draco said stepping towards her.

She recoiled a little at his advance which slightly upset him. She stared at him for what seemed like minutes. The question that she'd been dying to have answered could finally slip free. Now all she had to do was work up the nerve to ask him.

Both waited for the other to begin, and the tension began to rise in the silence.

"Where did you go?" she said finally. "Why did you leave me?" A tear rolled down her face which surprised both of them.

Draco shuffled towards her slowly. "I didn't leave you," he said firmly. "I was taken away. My father was already at your house when we got there. You left to see what that noise had been, and he had two of his sidekicks apparate me back to the Manor right after you screamed for help," he spoke resolutely and he didn't break eye contact.

Hermione thought back to exactly what had made her scream and another tear graced her face. She could tell he was asking why she screamed, but was too afraid to ask. "I went to their bedroom, and I found them. They were already dead. McNair was there, and he said…" she shaking again at the memories. "He…he said I was next. I tried to fight, but he was too strong. I was screaming so loudly, only because I had no idea what else I could do," she said looking away from him and into the fire. Hermione walked around him to lean against the back of the sofa. "Before I knew it, Lucius had come to get me. He brought me back to the front room where all the other Death Eaters were," she whispered. She turned around to face him. "I looked for you, but you weren't there. Lucius, he…he pushed me to the ground and told me that you'd had an assignment," her eyes were glued to his now. "An assignment to bring me back to the Manor. He said that you seduced me into believing you," she said wiping her face with quick movements. She did not want to cry in front of him.

Draco looked to the ground.

"Please tell me that's not true," she said, her voice now shaking. The thing that scared her most was that he might have been leading her on…that all the affection he'd shown her had been an act.

"It's not true," he said finally looking up to her.

Her heart seemed to soar at these words. "Just tell me truth, from the beginning," she said wiping her tears away in partial relief.

And he did. He told her everything that he remembered. That he remembered being summoned to his father's office and traveling somewhere, and that he didn't remember anything up until he'd woken up in her 'treehouse.' He told her that he'd over heard the Death Eater's plans and what his job had been. He told her he was supposed to kidnap her and use her as live bait, but since the Death Eaters didn't know where he was, they were going to capture her themselves and that they'd have to kill her parents so that they wouldn't go running to Dumbledore.

Hermione had had to sit down half way through the speech. "Live bait?" she whispered aloud.

"I didn't want anything to do with it. I _don't_ want anything to do with them. Ever," he said determinedly. The look she was giving him was making him worry that she didn't believe him.

Hermione nodded her head. "Malfoy, I believe you. You had too many chances to turn me in at the Manor if you were seriously involved with the Death Eaters," she said, sensing his reservations.

Draco sighed loudly. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that," he said leaning back into the couch beside her. "When I got back to the Manor, I was thrown in my room. This is the first day that I haven't been trapped in there. If it weren't for Tish, I'd probably be dead from starvation," he laughed.

"Wait, your father locked you in your room?"

"He has a bad temper," Draco joked. At her serious look he elaborated. "He was angry that I'd disappeared and didn't do what I was supposed to. I could tell you were safe only because he would have come and gloated to me that he'd accomplished something that I didn't….I had absolutely no idea what had happened after I was taken away until you just told me," Draco said shooting her a sideways glance.

He paused for a moment, admiring her soft features glowing in the light. He glanced into the fire, his expression becoming solemn.

"I also didn't know about your parents until tonight at the feast."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. The news traveled quickly during the feast and she could swear that half of the school had come to say they were sorry.

Hermione and Draco spent the next few hours lounging on the couch, talking quietly about nothing in particular. It was a comfortable, friendly atmosphere.

When they each decided it was time for sleep, they bid each other goodnight as friends.

Hermione shut her door and slumped against it. She for one wished that they could bid each other goodnight…as being more than friends.

Little did she know, Draco was slumped against his own door thinking the exact same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had been full of despair when she returned to Hogwarts. Every time she turned around, something would cause her to think of her parents. Every morning, owls came and delivered packages and letters to students, and she couldn't help the few tears that slid down her cheeks when she heard them exclaim that their mum had sent them chocolates, or that their dad had written them a letter.

She hated it. She didn't like crying like this, especially in public. Ginny kept telling her not to hold back her tears, and that it was healthy to grieve. She knew Ginny was just trying to help but Hermione knew that she couldn't keep crying like this. She needed to accept what happened, hold onto what memories she had left, and continue on with her life.

Hermione was immensely relieved when classes started up again. She could immerse herself in school work and not have to worry about anything but her marks.

It was Saturday morning, and Hermione walked briskly through the corridors to the library. It was her safe haven, and the only place where she could be left in peace. She made her way to the back of the library behind the dusty bookshelves that no one visited anymore to the most deserted table she could find. She had the liberty to spread every book out all around her, while measuring out a few feet of parchment to begin her advanced transfiguration essay.

Hermione worked vigorously, and completely lost track of time. It startled her when she heard a voice out of nowhere speak to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione turned around to find Ginny stood glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Gin," Hermione said turning back to her paper.

Ginny sat down across from her frowning. "Hermione, it is Saturday. Our one day of absolute freedom…and you're blowing it in the library!"

"That's not true," Hermione said, finally looking up. "I still have Sunday."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of seeing you sitting in the library day in and day out. Even on Saturdays. You need to stop overworking yourself," she said

I've got a lot of work to do," Hermione insisted, motioning to a mountain of books at her side.

"No you don't, I know for a fact that that essay is not due for another two weeks."

"I didn't want to wait until the last minute."

Ginny let out a silly groan of annoyance.

Hermione gave up and threw her quill down while leaning back in the wooden chair. "Ginny, it relaxes me. No, don't laugh at me! I'm serious…it reminds me that there is part of my routine that isn't broken. That there is still a part of my life that wasn't turned upside down because of what happened…."

Ginny stood up and began gathering her books.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me. Isn't spending time with friends your routine as well?"

"Well…I suppose you're right," Hermione said. She felt satisfied for what she'd accomplished so far. A break didn't sound too bad. Besides, her stomach was beginning to rumble with hunger.

Hermione was left with no other option than to follow her out of the deserted library, and through the empty corridors. Apparently the whole school had decided to spend the day outdoors, enjoying the late September sunshine.

Hermione gave up and threw her quill down while leaning back in the wooden chair. "Ginny, it relaxes me. No, don't laugh at me! I'm serious…it reminds me that there is part of my routine that isn't broken. That there is still a part of my life that wasn't turned upside down because of what happened…."

Ginny stood up and began gathering her books.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me. Isn't spending time with friends your routine as well?"

"Well…I suppose you're right," Hermione said. She felt satisfied for what she'd accomplished so far. A break didn't sound too bad. Besides, her stomach was beginning to rumble with hunger.

"Let's start by dropping off all books, schoolwork, and book bags into your room. Then we will grab a snack and chat!"

They reached Hermione's room, where Ginny found two glasses of lemonade with a pitcher that kept putting more ice in itself. She looked to Hermione with her mouth hanging opened.

"So this is the kind of treatment the Head Girl gets?"

Hermione waved her hand, "Dobby," she said, as the word explained itself. The girls chatted while sipping they cool lemonade, and suddenly wandered into the topic that Hermione had been avoiding for sometime.

"Tell me about the Pensive," Ginny said flat-out. "I know there's something you're not telling us."

Hermione bit her lip in hesitance.

"Fine," Ginny said, as she pulled out her wand. _Accio'd Pensieve_ Soon the Pensive was souring through the air to Ginny's outstretched hand.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, snatching it away quickly and placing it on her nightstand behind her. "It's about Malfoy," she whispered.

"I knew it!" Ginny squealed loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked, laughing at her silly appearance.

"Because I knew it had something to do with him. The way you defended him, and talked about him…I just knew something was up," Ginny said pouring herself another glass of drink. Am I that transparent?"

Ginny laughed at her astonished look. "So?" Ginny prompted excitedly.

"Well, it is basically the same story as before. I just left out the parts with Malfoy being polite to me then saving me and…and then kissing me–" Hermione tried to say but was cut off by Ginny's high pitched squeal of surprise.

"Kiss you? You kissed? You kissed Draco Malfoy?"

"Is that bad?"

Ginny's mouth was gaping open, "How was it?" she asked suddenly.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, blushing at her reaction. She spluttered for a moment, not knowing what to say before asking, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes, okay. Sorry, please continue."

But before Hermione could resume with the story, they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Granger! Granger, are you in there?" Malfoy yelled from the common room.

Heat rose in Hermione's cheeks as the topic of their conversation presented himself. She ran to her door, afraid he'd break it down if she didn't hurry.

"What Malfoy, what is it?" she asked when she managed to open her door.

"McGonagall is looking for you. There is big fight among some fourth years outside and she needs our help," he said motioning for her to follow him.

"Ginny, I'll be right back," Hermione said grabbing her wand and quickly following Malfoy out the door.

Ginny plopped back against her headboard. Right when Hermione was going to explain everything, she got out of it again! She was getting impatient; she was dying to know what had gone on between the two of them.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Ginny caught sight of the Pensive on Hermione's night stand. Deciding that this was her chance to see for herself, she opened the top and dipped her head into Hermione's swirling memories….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Hermione suspected, a fight had broken out between some fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Apparently, the Slytherins had cursed some Gryffindors so that if they touched lake water they'd become statues.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall yelled, motioning for her to hurry. "Would you please calm your house down and separate them, the same goes for you Mister Malfoy," she said while trying to perform a counter-curse on a statue of a young Gryffindor girl.

Hermione and Malfoy took off toward the group and the two managed to separate them and calm them down. After getting the story from each side (though it was obvious that the Slytherins had begun the dispute) Hermione and Malfoy sent them to their houses and reported back to McGonagall.

"The tensions between the houses are rising. Why, just the other day I had a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor fighting in my classroom!" she ranted while the three of them made their way back into the castle. "It is getting quite out of hand, something has to be done to reunite the houses," she complained. "Well, thank you for your help, you may go."

Malfoy and Hermione watched her briskly walk towards her office.

"Where have you been all day?" Draco asked Hermione as they started walking back to their dorms.

"Oh, uhh, I've just been in the library. Well…I was until Ginny came and dragged me away," Hermione laughed.

They made small talk until they got back to their common room. "Well, I better get back to Ginny. She's probably fallen asleep on me," Hermione joked, taking her cloak off.

Suddenly, their eyes met. "Can I ask you a question?" Draco whispered stepping closer to her.

Hermione merely nodded.

Draco tilted his head towards hers, as if he were going to kiss her on the cheek. Instead, he buried his face in her hair while breathing his hot breath onto her neck.

Hermione's eyes fell closed and her lips parted as shivers raked through her body. She had no idea what he was doing, but it felt too good to stop him. She leaned her neck back to give him more room, wanting to feel his breath on more of her skin.

In moments, she felt his hands slide up her arms and into her hair.

He pulled back to look at her, and marvelled at how beautiful she was. Her eyes were closed lightly and she was leaning into his hands as he lightly massaged her scalp.

"Ahhemm," they heard suddenly as they pulled away quickly. "Hi," Ginny said, making her presence known.

"Umm, I'll see you around," Hermione said to Draco not looking him in the face. She was blushing furiously at being caught and practically ran into her bedroom.

Ginny had her arms crossed as she stared at Malfoy. She had just witnessed first hand every episode that the two had shared during the holidays…this seemed to be about where they had left off. She walked closer to him, to prevent Hermione from hearing her.

"Don't you dare break her heart," she whispered as she stared at him. She kept eye contact as long as possible as she slowly turned around towards Hermione's room. She shut the door harder than she meant to for emphasis.

Hermione sat crossed legged on her bed with a pillow covering her face. "Do you absolutely hate me now?" she asked Ginny in a muffled voice as she sat down next to her.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because! I'm attracted to a Slytherin! The king of all Slytherins! The boy who has been cruel and uncaring and unkind to us all for seven years!" Hermione said throwing the pillow on the floor.

"Well, when you put it that way," Ginny said laughing.

Hermione fell back onto her bed groaning. "I'm just so drawn to him…I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Ginny pulled her up to a sitting position. "Okay, don't be mad, but while you were gone I looked in your Pensieve. I saw it all, and obviously you have feelings for each other," Ginny said, relieved that Hermione didn't Avada her on the spot.

"Feelings…oh, I don't know, it is all so complicated," Hermione said flopping back onto her bed. "Ginny, I can't believe you snooped behind my back! I should kick you out," she joked, rolling onto her stomach. Suddenly, she didn't care that Ginny had watched it, considering she had just caught them being intimate with each other. Then it occurred to her, that not only had Ginny seen her snogging Malfoy…she'd seen her parents, and the Death Eaters. "Did…did you watch all of it?"

Ginny nodded. She knew what Hermione was referring to. "Yea," she said softly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, it was horrible."

Hermione sniffed, resting her chin in her palms. The girls sat in silent reminiscence for a while.

"Hermione," Ginny said after a long time, "I think that this thing, whatever it is, with Malfoy is worth a shot. I think that after everything, he has pretty much shown that he doesn't want to follow his father, become a Death Eater, or follow the Dark Lord. Now, if it were me, before I pursued him anymore, I would find a way to check, just to be absolutely certain."

"Check? Check for what?"

"The Dark Mark. Check his arm. Make sure he is being truthful," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "I can try," she said, biting the inside of her cheeks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The afternoon flew by, and before she knew it, she was eating dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione found herself stealing glances at the Slytherin table, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. She kept moving around to try and see over people, but still couldn't spot his blonde head.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked her when he noticed her movement.

"More like, who are you looking for," Harry said realizing where it was she was staring.

"Uhh, nothing, nobody" she lied bowing her head. She picked up her bread and began picking at it.

Ginny changed the topic quickly before the boys could ask her anymore questions. Hermione gave her a grateful look, glad that she hadn't had to explain herself to Harry and Ron. She was by no means, ready to tell them of the feelings she harboured for the Slytherin.

Dinner was uneventful, and she made her way back to her room, promising to hang out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny all day long on Sunday.

Hermione entered the common room to find Malfoy, lounging on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes shut. He looked utterly exhausted.

"Hello Granger," Draco said to her. His head was still tilted back and his eyes were still closed.

"Where were you at dinner?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't feeling well."

She could feel the heat coming off of him as she sat down beside him. Instinctively, she reached her hand up to feel if his forehead was hot.

His eyes shot to hers at her touch and she gasped when she felt how hot he was.

"You have a fever. You should go to the infirmary and get some medicine," Hermione said. She had yet to remove her hand.

"Just got back," he said, shaking a bottle of potion in front of her face that he'd had in his lap.

"Oh," she said. She slowly lowered her hand, but he caught it with his free one.

Draco lounged back into the sofa, and once again closed his eyes, seemingly ready to go to sleep.

"Hello?" Hermione said in mock irritation.

"Shhh, I don't feel well. I'm taking a nap," he mumbled, shivering slightly.

She attempted to get up to leave him alone, but when she tried she realized he was still holding onto her. When she tried to pry her hand away, he mumbled something. "What?" she whispered.

He pulled her closer to his side. "Stay here," he whispered back. "You're warm."

Hermione almost started to laugh. She summoned a blanket as he obviously had the chills. She reclined into the couch herself and placed their interlocking hands above the blanket. Ginny's words suddenly echoed in her head. This was her chance to make sure that Malfoy didn't carry the mark of the Dark Lord.

When she heard his steady breathing, she took her free hand and lifted the sleeve of his robe and pushed it up slowly. There lay his perfectly white skin. No blemish. No Dark Mark.

She sighed in relief and physically felt her shoulders relax. With this new knowledge, she sunk deeper into the depths of the couch and smiled when Malfoy's head leaned against her own. Soon, she too was fast asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_AN: Thanks for reading, please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Yay two in one day!x Whoo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco awoke to find a warm body clinging to his right side. When his eyes focused to the darkness around him, he realized that it was Granger. Backtracking, he vaguely recalled talking to her…she had sat down next to him, and that was really all he remembered. The potion he'd taken had made him so sleepy that he had no memory of even falling asleep on the couch.

When he shifted, she seemed to nestle even closer to him. Suddenly, he realized that his right arm was draped around her, and that his left hand was intertwined with her left hand, while her other lay on his chest. A small smile crept upon his face as he watched her sleep while he admitted to himself that it was nice to hold her like this.

He wondered what time it was, and turned around to glimpse out the window. It was still dark outside and he could tell it wasn't yet dawn. For a moment, he debated over waking her, or simply falling back asleep with her curled up beside him. The latter seemed appealing, but he gathered that the Head Girl would prefer a good nights rest in the comfort of her own bed.

"Granger," he whispered. When she didn't stir, he pulled his hand from hers to shake her awake.

"Wha?" she murmured, burying her head into his side. She suddenly froze, as she realized where she was and slowly lifted her head to look at him. "Oh my," she whispered pulling away from him. "I'm sorry−" she started.

"It's okay," he said, cutting her off. "Really, don't worry about it."

She nodded. "How are you feeling?" she asked, remembering that he'd been running a temperature. She placed the back of her hand on his head again. "Your temperature is definitely down."

"Yea, the potion helped. It knocked me out too; I don't even remember falling asleep here with you."

She blushed and smiled shyly, "Well, I'm going to get to bed."

"Yea, me too," he whispered.

Silence hung for a while when neither knew what to say next. Finally, Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back slightly, she whispered, "Feel better soon," then got up and made her way to her room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sunday passed by quickly for Draco. He had gone outside to look for her, but didn't find her or anyone else from her posse outside either. He assumed they were in Gryffindor tower and the first time he saw her was at dinner.

Draco sipped on his pumpkin juice as he tried not to stare, but found it hard not to watch the witch. She was sitting between Weasley and Potter, and had broken out into laughter at something the red head had done.

Draco was surprised at how jealous he felt when he saw Weasley touch her on the shoulder and let the hand slide down her back. He slammed his goblet down on the table and turned the heads of half the school as he got up and stormed out of the hall.

A few hours later, he crawled into bed, but he was unable to sleep at all. He couldn't get her out of his head. He kept replaying waking up next to her, and thought of how her warmth was irreplaceable.

He tossed and turned, trying to figure out what to do. It seemed as if he always wanted to be around her, and he found himself becoming increasingly jealous when she was so friendly with other boys, especially Weasley.

In Draco's opinion, there was nothing more embarrassing than being jealous of a Weasley.

After everything that had happened over the past few weeks, tension was high between the two. Draco was still unnerved about having his memory erased to find out that he'd been part of a plan to abduct her.

Draco shook his head, trying to rid thoughts of his father and the damned Death Eaters. He continued to toss and turn, and finally when his clock read 6 o'clock, gave up and went to take a shower.

Less than an hour later, Draco made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He was hardly ever up this early, but was startled to find the Great Hall already bustling with students.

He sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, and ate by himself. Soon, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came to join him. He took no notice of their presence, and tried to ignore their annoying conversation.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely noticed that an owl had landed on the table right in front of him.

"Draco," Pansy said in annoyance when the bird flapped its wings in her face. When he still didn't respond, Pansy took the letter from the bird. "Oh look Draco, it's from your father," she said as she began to open the parchment.

When he heard the phrase 'your father,' he leapt to attention and swiftly snatched the letter from her grasp.

"What is your problem?" she asked indignantly. When he didn't reply, she huffed and began to yell at him. "Ever since the beginning of term you have been acting like a complete arse, and you don't even talk to me anymore! You blow me and Crabbe and Goyle off for your Head duties. You need to start making time for your friends! You never even come to the Slytherin common room anymore, you always have an excuse−"

Draco slammed his hands down onto the table which halted her epilogue. "Not today, Pansy," he said slowly, afraid his temper would break any moment.

"Well why not today? It seems like you've been avoiding the lot of us, and we'd like an answer as to where you've been lately," she said irritability while Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads beside her. When she saw him gather his book bag and make to stand up she scoffed loudly. "Right, here we go. What's your excuse this time?"

"Since when do I report to you about my every move? Stop ordering me about, you're not my fucking mother!" he yelled sternly. By now, the entire hall was looking at the fight unravelling among the Slytherins. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Pansy watched him stalk away and quickly turned back to her breakfast. Then, she saw the letter from Draco's father. He must have forgotten about it after he slammed his hands down on the table. She glanced around and picked it up and stuck it hastily into her pocket. She smiled in satisfaction at the knowledge that she knew he didn't want her seeing the piece of parchment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, Draco dragged himself to the dungeons for potions. Having had hardly any sleep that night, his eyes were droopy and so far in all of his classes, his head kept nodding off so that he was startled awake by feeling off-balanced.

"Take your seats," Snape growled as he walked briskly into the classroom. Draco dropped into a seat beside Pansy and dropped his head to the table. "Mister Malfoy," Snape said, clearing his throat matter-of-factly.

Draco raised his head to look at his head of house, "Sir?"

"Please refrain from drooling on my desk," he said narrowly.

Draco nodded once and glanced towards the other side of the room where the Gryffindors sat. As always, Granger sat attentively at her desk with a quill at the ready.

Snape cleared his throat to gather his seventh year's attention. "Today, and for the rest of term, we will be working with love potions. Before anyone gets too excited, let me first assure you that we will _not_ be testing them out on anyone, and if such a thing is done during your assignment you will be expelled," he said hitting Draco's desk with his palm as he saw the Slytherin's head wobble.

"I will be putting you all in pairs and you will both be required to do strict research from an outline that I will be providing you. This particular assignment is due in a month and a half's time," he said while sitting upon his desk. He looked about the classroom in thought.

Snape began to pair people off, hearing groans left and right. Anticipation was evident on every students face as they waited for their name to be called. "Potter and Longbottom, Mister Malfoy, you will partner with Weasley, and that leaves Granger and Miss Parkinson."

Hermione's mouth was gaping opened. Anyone but Parkinson would have been fine. She'd rather have been partnered with Crabbe _and_ Goyle. It was a known fact that Pansy was not the brightest student, and that she made her grades by cheating from Malfoy. Hermione inwardly sighed when she realized that she would pretty much have to do the whole project be herself and give credit to her "partner."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said, holding his stomach with mock queasiness.

"Sorry guys," Harry said as he stood to go sit by Neville. Ron and Hermione made their way across the room to their partners. Pansy moved up a table and slumped down in a chair, frowning and crossing her arms like a child.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her. Ron sat down and crossed his arms as well, but Malfoy wasn't complaining considering he was half asleep anyway.

After a brief overview of what the project would require, Snape had them come and collect supplies and a list of ingredients and directions, and then dismissed them with their first assignment.

"Well, have fun with the research," Pansy said, flipping her stringy hair over her bony shoulder.

Hermione looked at her with her brow furrowed. Unbelievable! The girl was already laying the assignment on her back! And it was the first day of working with each other, nay, the first hour! Hermione could tell from reading the outline that this was going to be the hardest assignment she'd ever had in potions, hence why it was given their seventh year.

She shook her head in disbelief as the Slytherin strolled down the corridor, and wondered if she was going to get any help from her partner at all. _"Obviously not,"_ Hermione thought, as she was left carrying all of the ingredients, books, parchment, and outlines for the assignment.

"This is a nightmare," Ron mumbled as he walked up from behind.

Hermione turned around to face him, but saw that his hands were empty. She was about to ask him where his books and supplies for the project were, but her question was answered as Malfoy walked past with ingredients, books, and parchments in hand.

It struck Hermione that Ron was treating Malfoy exactly how Parkinson was treating her. Here it was, the first hour of research and Ron was already laying the assignment on Malfoy's shoulders.

"Harry's gone with Neville to the library," Ron said as he began to walk away. "Let's go to the common room," he said pulling her arm for her to follow him.

"No, I'm going to go to the library to start this project…that _is_ why Snape let us out early you know," she said in a condescending tone.

"I am _not_ working with Malfoy," Ron said sternly.

"So what, you're just going to make him do the whole thing alone?" she said in a shrilly voice.

"Yea, not like he'd listen to me anyways," Ron said. When she gave him an exasperated look, he shot back, "Well then, where is _your_ partner? Don't see her around anywhere," Ron said crossing his arms.

Hermione stopped walking with him laughing a bit while shaking her head. "Don't you see? I am Malfoy. You are Parkinson. You are doing the same thing to Malfoy, as that pug faced witch is doing to me. And I know how Malfoy feels to have an entire project meant for two, dumped on his shoulders because guess what Ronald! The _same_ thing just happened to me!" she hissed. At Ron's bewildered look, she sighed loudly and walked away, ignoring Ron's calls for her to stop.

She didn't realize how fast she was walking until she caught up with Malfoy as he was on his way to the library as well.

"Hi," she said quietly as she walked up beside him.

"Hey…I see you've been stranded by your partner as well," he joked.

"Yea," she said shortly and softly.

They walked in silence to the library, and they managed to open the door despite the piles of supplies they had in their arms. Out of habit, Hermione proceeded to her 'table.' As she turned and winded around book shelves, Draco finally spoke up.

"Where the bloody hell are we going?"

She laughed as she turned the last corner and set down her armful of supplies on a large vacant table. "No one ever comes here," she said, shrugging her shoulders "That," she said while arranging her books, "and it is right next to the restricted section. There is an entry right over there that hardly anyone knows about."

He looked to where she was pointing, and wondered why he hadn't known about it. "I'm assuming that it is unheard of because you happen to be the only person who ventures this deep into the library," he said while throwing his stuff on the table. "Just out of curiosity, mind telling me why you have to sneak into the restricted section Granger? Looking at naughty literature, are we?"

Hermione turned crimson. "No," she said quickly. "Of course not, it's just that...there are fascinating books in there that really provide my essays with more profundity and significance than the rest of the books in the library," she said, trying to justify herself.

"No need to explain yourself, there's no problem with− where are you going?" he stopped mid-sentance as the girl disappeared behind a shelf. He began to follow her, intrigued by her for reasons unknown to him. "Granger," he said loudly. "Where did you−"

"Come on," she said, stepping out from behind a bookcase.

He followed her and came to a wide barred door. "Do you have to say a password or something?" he said sarcastically.

Hermione turned around and looked at him coyly. She then softly pushed against the door. Draco heard it creak as it slowly swung opened freely.

"I guess not," he said to himself as she had already walked through. "And what exactly are we looking for?"

"Books about love potions," she said simply as she picked up a book.

"Aaaand you can't find those in the unrestricted part of the library?"

She shut the book rather loudly and looked up at him while pushing it back into the shelf where she got it from. "No, I can. But those only contain elementary information about love potions. I want the information that not everybody knows, and can't get from the books in the regular library catalogue. In that sense, I have the advantage since hardly anyone comes to this particular part of the library."

"I bet they would if they knew about this secret little door," he said coming to stand right beside her.

She smiled and nodded. "You're right…but unlike me, if they're caught, they'd be in trouble," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked, leaning against the shelf.

"Well because I have a pass," she said while picking up another book. "Most students are too lazy to go through the procedure to acquire one."

"I don't have one. Does that mean I'll be in trouble?" he whispered.

She slowly set her book down and looked up at him, "No," she whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Because…you're with me."

He stepped even closer to her now. He was suddenly hit with an overwhelming need to kiss her. "Well, that's good to know," he said rather huskily.

The intensity in his eyes combined with the tone of his voice seemed to send thrills throughout her entire body as she swallowed hard. She glanced away while biting her bottom lip, then glanced back into his swarming grey eyes. She smiled softly, then swiftly turned around and disappeared behind a shelf.

Malfoy followed her almost predatorily, and it seemed she knew exactly what he'd been thinking as she led them down an aisle that had a dead end. She turned around in time for him to grab her wrist and push her against the wall with his body.

He quickly grabbed her behind her head and slammed her lips to his. She groaned in pleasure at the taste of his lips and as he captured her hands and brought them over her head.

The kiss was animalistic as they were each trapping each others moans in their mouths. His tongue snaked out to trace her lips and he felt her knees buckle as her body pushed against him.

Hermione's heart was pounding so loudly that her chest was beginning to hurt. Not only was his kiss intoxicating her mind and body, but she found it incredibly erotic to be pinned by Malfoy against a wall in the restricted section of her beloved library. By holding onto her hands as he was, he was claiming dominance to their interlude. Hermione was completely content to be the submissive party, and was turned on by the feeling of being cornered and crushed against a wall by the tall Slytherin.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Hermione felt her lips become swollen. She turned her head so that his lips now latched onto her neck. She exhaled loudly, attempting to catch her breath. His hands then crept along her arms down to her waist. He began to massage her, and her breathing sped up once more.

"Draco," she whispered. "No Draco, stop," she said as he began untucking her blouse. "Ohh," she suddenly sighed as he took her earlobe into the hot recesses of his mouth. Her hands fell into his hair and she latched on for dear life. She had never felt anything like what Draco was doing to her, and she mewed as his lips continued their torture to her neck.

"Hermione," he breathed into her hair as his hands slid up her bare skin. He purposely scratched his fingernails lightly along her sides and revelled in her sighs of approval.

The sighs of approval soon transformed into loud laughter. "Stop!" she hissed while laughing. He was confused for a minute before he realized that she must be ticklish on her sides.

She pushed at his arms so that his hands halted their torture, and pulled away from while trying to contain her laughter. She tucked her shirt back in and leaned in for a kiss. "Don't ever tickle me again Draco Malfoy," she said in a mock serious voice.

Draco nodded while smiling. That wasn't exactly the response he'd been going for...but he knew that he'd had to halt the snog session soon or he wouldn't have been able to contain himself.

Hermione licked her lips and laughed a bit, "I feel much better now," she said as she was suddenly in a wonderful mood.

Draco gave her one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her back down the aisle. "Right. Now, on to the history of Love Potions," he said as they rounded the aisle and began a stack of books to begin their research, while exchanging a light pleasant conversation.

With books in hand, they made their way back to the table. They ploughed through every book while sharing interesting things they read, and practically finished all the research they needed for the first part of the assignment.

Hermione watched Draco from above her opened book and realized that this was the first afternoon that she hadn't retreated to her room and cried about her parents. The look in her eyes held sadness, gratefulness, and an overwhelming look of relief.

Relief that perhaps her life could move on if only for more afternoons just like this one....

_AN: Thank you for reading, please review!! Get ready for some scheming a la Pansy..._


	15. Chapter 15

I have no excuse other than complete and utter laziness…=[Don't Shoot Me….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have you seen Draco lately?" Goyle asked Pansy as he sat down across from her for dinner one evening.

For a moment, she refused to answer him. Then looked up at him from under her eyelashes and said, "No Gregory. Besides our lessons, I haven't seen him at all."

"Well then you lot obviously aren't looking hard enough," Blaise suddenly said, hearing their conversation. "I see him all the time."

"Where?" Pansy asked.

"I see him in the corridors and of course during lessons. He has been in the library a lot lately; I always catch him and Granger walking there together. Yet whenever I go to the library, I can't seem to find them," he said while piling meat on a silver plate in front of him.

"Why would he go to the library with _her_?" Pansy asked, scoffing ungraciously.

"I think they have a project together in Arithmancy," he said, then took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Oh yea, Draco mentioned a few days ago that they're also working on that big Potions assignment together."

"But she's not even his partner, Weasley is," Pansy said in a shrilly tone. Their conversation was beginning to turn heads as Pansy slammed her fists immaturely on the table.

"Yea, he told me that Weasley refused to work with him. He also said _you_ refused to work with Granger, so they ended up working together," Blaise said casually, as if none of it mattered that much.

By now, Pansy was seething. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table, but the Head Girl was no where to be found. With Draco's identical absence, she guessed they were in the library as Blaise had said they always were. Pushing hastily away from the table, she stood up and stuck her nose in the air as she made her way to the library.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione and Draco had been in the library since class had ended that day. Books were scattered everywhere, and their cloaks hung neatly on the back of their chairs.

"Have you looked through this book yet?" Hermione asked Draco as she waved _'The Complete History of Magical Love Potions'_ in front of him. She tucked a stray bang behind her right ear, and ran a hand over her hair which was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"No, not yet," he replied, while flipping his own hair out of his face as it hung loosely around his shoulders. He had his sleeves rolled up, and his green and silver tie hung freely around his neck.

She plopped the book down in front of her and flipped opened the cover. Dust scattered everywhere, and she coughed loudly while waving her hand to clear the floating debris. Changing her mind, she shut the cover loudly and leaned back into the chair.

Draco looked up at her when he heard her slam the book shut.

"I'm beat," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"We should probably call it a night. If we hurry, we can make dinner," he said while gathering up his papers.

"No, I'll just go by the kitchens later," she said waving her hand nonchalantly. She yawned and let her hands fall to her neck where she attempted to give her self a neck massage.

"Would you like some assistance?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly as her hand dropped to her side. He pushed his chair back and in two steps, was behind her digging his hands into her tense muscles.

She sighed pleasantly, and closed her eyes. "I can't tell you the last time I had a neck massage," she admitted while laughing.

"I can't tell you the last time I've given one," he said. "To be honest, I don't think I ever have."

"You're doing brilliantly," she assured him.

Meanwhile, Pansy pushed the library doors opened with such force that it seemed to shake the castle walls. She strode into the library, and began searching around every corner. It was deserted, as most people were at dinner, and the eerie silence made her shiver.

Her frustration grew as she turned around every shelf to find nothing. It seemed like half an hour had passed and she hadn't come across anyone. To top things off, she was lost inside the maze of bookshelves, and even if she wanted to give up and leave, she had no idea which direction the doors were.

She sat down on a chair as she grunted in disappointment. That was when she heard it; a distinct female laugh.

Her stomach flip-flopped with jealousy as she stood quickly and followed the laugh as it seemed to grow louder. She quietly snuck around shelves, and eventually came to a small opened area with a table and several chairs. Along with those, were the Head Boy and Girl.

Pansy shrunk back into the darkness and ground her teeth together at what she saw. It seemed as though Draco was _tickling_ her, and her laughter grew as he wouldn't relent. Pansy turned away in disgust as she saw the girl grab his tie and haul him down for a kiss.

The disgust soon turned to anger, and it took a great effort not to curse the filthy muggleborn into nothingness.

Pansy wanted nothing more than to leave, but again, she had no idea which way to go. After a few minutes, the two seemed to start gathering their things, and Pansy quietly followed them as they left the library.

She fled to the dungeons as soon as they were out of site and flung herself onto her bed. She wanted to cry, but screamed loudly into her pillow instead. How _dare_ he betray every Slytherin by involving himself with a Gryffindor! How _dare_ he _kiss_ a Mudblood! He had been ignoring his house to mess about with Potter's sidekick! She screamed even louder as her head pounded with rage.

A few minutes passed, and she rolled over onto her back trying to relax her nerves. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the letter that Draco had received from his father a few days ago. She had planned on giving it back to him by using it as an excuse to get him into her room, but due to her fury, she jumped up off the bed and tore open the parchment violently.

**Dear Draco,**

Despite the fact that it is your fault our plan went awry, it is my place to inform you that your involvement and cooperation are still needed. Now that school has started again, you are the only one with access to the Mudblood. For our plan to work, we need inside assistance. I cannot go into detail now, but will discuss future plans with you at a later and safer time.

Others are weary of trusting you again, but Draco, this is your chance to repair their opinions towards you.

Do not disappoint me again.

L.M. 

Pansy's jaw dropped opened in alarm. She re-read the letter over a few times, "Mudblood," she wondered aloud. "He can't mean…" she clenched her jaw as she stared at the word. He had to be referring to Granger. There were no other Mudbloods of importance. Her mind began to flash back to the library when she'd seen them kissing, and her anger flared again as she began to crumble the parchment unconsciously.

"Focus Pansy," she said to herself. She straightened out the letter and read it over again. "Your involvement and cooperation are _still_ needed," she read out loud. "So he has done something involving the Mudblood before now…and they need his inside assistance? With what?"

If he was involved in some sort of plan with the girl, perhaps that was why he was spending so much time with her. The words, "Don't disappoint me again," told her that he had done something to upset his father. He had obviously done something wrong considering it was "his fault the plan went awry."

Pansy distinctly remembered that before the holiday's, Draco had been donning on about how he hated being ordered around by his father, even if those orders came directly from the Dark Lord. It had impressed her that he appeared fearless of you-know-who, but at the same time had irritated many Slytherins when word got around.

This further led her to believe that Draco was rebelling against his father.

After reading it one last time, she tucked it back in the envelope and hid it inside her trunk. The one question that refused to leave her mind was what was the plan about? She was itching to know every detail, especially if it concerned Granger. Her mind was racing because the letter was too vague to be sure of anything. She had to find out anything she could about this plan, but knew that she couldn't ask Draco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following week went by quickly, and Pansy kept her eyes and ears open whenever Draco happened to be around. He barely spoke anymore at meal times, even though Pansy would attempt to create idle conversation. He simply was uninterested in anything she was saying, as his eyes seemed to be glued in _her_ direction.

Now that she was aware of his interest and possible involvement with Granger, she seemed to be noticing every look they shared and every conversation they had. She became obsessed with following the two around, desperate for answers. Lucius' letter was imprinted in her mind as she now kept the crumpled parchment in her book bag.

It seemed as if the easy thing to do would be to ask Draco about it, but she knew that he would be furious that she hadn't given him the letter. Plus the fact that she had opened his mail and read a private message from his father. "No…definitely not a good idea to ask him about it," she said to herself as she walked through the foyer by the Great Hall one Saturday afternoon.

She heard two female voices approaching, and she ducked behind a corner when she recognized one of them to be the Head Girl.

"I know, we have made so much progress together. I'm so relieved to have a partner to work with in potions. Oh Ginny, you should see the insane project that Snape gave to us, it's a nightmare," Hermione said.

"Yet your real partner isn't doing anything?" Ginny asked. The girls had stopped in front of the Great Hall entrance. Hermione shook her head at Ginny's question, while Pansy frowned at the look Hermione was giving the younger girl. "And Snape doesn't mind you switching partners?"

"No, Draco talked to him and he said as long as it gets done he doesn't care. Of course, I'm sure he only said this because it was Draco who asked. I doubt he'd give Harry the same privilege," she said while playing with the end of her red and gold scarf she had started wearing as they were fast approaching Hallow'een and the days were turning chilly.

Ginny was smiling and nodding politely while trying to conceal an enormous smile.

"What?" Hermione asked as she realized her friend's silly look.

"You do realize you just referred to Malfoy as Draco, don't you?"

Hermione opened her mouth while looking over Ginny's shoulder, then glanced back at her. "That is his name, Ginny," she replied in a condescending tone after a moment of speechlessness.

"What is going on with the two of you? You're practically inseparable. Not to mention that this project you have has been consuming your life lately," Ginny said. When Hermione only shrugged, she continued. "So, where is the King of Slytherin?"

Hermione looked at her wrist watch then replied, "He's at Quidditch practice right now."

Ginny scoffed, "You've memorized his schedule? Hermione, spill."

She smiled and walked a few steps away from Ginny. "There is really not that much to tell. I really enjoy his company—"

"His company? Hermione, please. I've seen you come into dinner countless times looking thoroughly kissed," she said while stepping closer to Hermione who had sat down on the large marble staircase.

Pansy leaned further around the corner so that she could still hear them. Her heart was pounding jealously at the mention of kissing Draco.

Hermione was trying to hide the smile on her face, "Is it that obvious?"

Ginny laughed and sat down beside her. "Well, to me it is. Harry and Ron are clueless; otherwise Ron probably would have punched Malfoy into next week. Have you been using your Pensieve for these escapades?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no. I haven't. In fact…I haven't looked back on my memories in a while. I'm getting used to this new Draco, and I just want to forget about the plan, and his father, and the Death Eaters...."

Pansy gasped aloud while slamming her hand over her mouth as Hermione and Ginny peered in her direction. _"So she knows about the plan…but…how?"_

She turned away from the girls as she pulled out the letter to look at it again. _"What?"_ she thought. She was now thoroughly confused....

"Ginny, Draco has been the perfect…distraction really. He has taken my mind off of…everything. And it was _exactly_ what I needed. And now that time is moving on, we've started to discuss what happened over the summer," She explained Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before continuing, "And…I think that I may really be developing…feelings for him," she admitted.

Ginny nodded silently. "May I just say that by the way he looks at you, he obviously has developed feelings for you as well," she said reassuringly. "Hermione, he is a completely different person, and I think you bring the best of him out for all of us to see. You've got to remember that the plan was his father's idea, we know now that he wanted nothing to do with it. He protected you from his father and from you-know-who. That clearly shows that he cares about you," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded her head smiling. "Thank you. I'm relieved to hear that someone agrees with me." They both stood up to head into the Great Hall and Pansy slumped slightly against the wall.

Now she knew that Draco definitely didn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps. He protected the Mudblood…surely that was not part of Lucius' plan. That must be how the plan went wrong; Draco took sides with Granger.

Well, obviously Lucius was unaware of Draco's new attitude and his repulsive affection for the Mudblood. "Not for long," she whispered to herself.

Draco may like Mudbloods now, but Pansy did not. She pushed off the wall to head off to her dormitory, her shallow breaths and the stomp of her shoes the only sound in the corridor.

All she had to do now was figure out what the plan was. The great part was that the Weaselette and Mudblood had just handed her that opportunity on a silver platter. The Head Girl had a Pensieve which meant that if Pansy could get to it, all her questions would be answered…she hoped.

Pansy had to know what their plan was. After that, she could put _her_ plan into action.

_AN: Thank you very much for reading and please do review! I know authors say it all the time but seriously...it is all of your reviews that keep us going:) I know you probably want to punish me for not updating but please do it for Draco…he feels unloved…_


	16. Chapter 16

J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pansy stormed through the corridors under Blaise's invisibility cloak. She'd seen everything…she knew everything. From bloody Granger finding him, to all of his confessions of not wanting to be like his father, their steamy snog against the walls of her filthy muggle house…damn him!

She threw off the cloak, suddenly not caring that she came out of nowhere to some second year Slytherins who were also on their way to the common room. They stared at her strangely until they caught eye of the cloak.

Thankfully, they were silent for Pansy thought she'd have cursed them if they started asking questions.

_"Snakeskin!"_ Pansy shouted at the portrait. Her mind was racing as she stomped up the stairs to her dorm. She willed tears of anger and frustration to not spill over her eye before she made it to her room.

"Why?" she cried as she flopped herself down. "How _could_ he?!"

She threw one of her pillows hard against the wall, and then wiped her tears in fury.

Pansy sighed loudly before she walked to her desk and took out some parchment and a quill. She had to do something…anything to—punish Draco. The worst thing she could think of at the moment was letting his father know about his…change of attitude. She got out Lucius' old letter and read it over, then straightened out the parchment as she began.

**Dear Mister Malfoy,**

Hello, this is Pansy Parkinson. I apologize that Draco has failed to return your letter, and mean no offence by responding myself. In fact, I mean to help you. Draco never read your letter for he was careless and left it behind at breakfast one morning. You see, Draco's priorities have been skewed as of late. I am sure it will alarm you to hear that your son spends every waking moment with the Mudblood. His unfortunate promiscuity is disturbing me as well.

Mister Malfoy, I am aware of the plan you and Draco had for the Mudblood over the summer holidays. Draco did not tell me this; I have my sources here at Hogwarts. Considering that Draco will probably not cooperate with you given his new outlook concerning the Mudblood, I am writing to offer my services as the inside assistance you need here at Hogwarts.

I will not disappoint you, and I look forward to receiving any role I can to assist you and your company.

Pansy Parkinson

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday arrived quickly, and everyone was excited to go to Hogsmeade to choose their costume for the Masquerade Halloween Ball. Hermione wrapped her scarf more securely around her neck as protection from the chilly winds of autumn.

"I saw some green dress robes the last time we were there that I am dying to get my hands on!" Ginny gushed to Hermione as they walked to Hogsmeade. "What about you?"

"I have no idea, but Draco wants me to get my costume with him today," Hermione said as she stepped carefully through the mushy orange leaves. McGonagall had suggested they go as the sun and moon. Hermione didn't like to object so she was amazingly pleased when Draco had.

"He asked you to the ball?"

"No, McGonagall said we had to attend together," Hermione explained.

"Ohhh," Ginny said a bit sarcastically.

"Who are you going with Gin?"

"Harry," she said simply.

Hermione smiled at the younger witch, who gave her a wink. They laughed, and continued on their way to Hogsmeade.

As they walked through the entrance of Hogsmeade, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Malfoy leaning against a wall.

"Hello," she said as her friends stopped behind her.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley," Draco said with a nod.

"Malfoy," Harry and Ginny said back. Ron was standing there with his mouth gaping opened.

"You know, usually when someone greets you, you respond back. Or perhaps you didn't learn that as a child—" Draco started but was cut off at Hermione's warning look.

"Hermione, did Malfoy just greet us?" Ron whispered to her, ignoring Malfoy's comment.

"Yes, he did, and you're being very rude by not greeting him back," she said crossly.

"Right," he said with a nod in Malfoy's direction.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "I promised to get my robes with Malfoy, so I'll meet you guys later in the Three Broomsticks, okay?" Hermione said to her friends.

They nodded and resumed walking, Ron throwing her a fleeting glance as he left.

"Right, this way," Draco said. Hermione followed as he pushed off the wall and began to briskly walk along the cobbled street.

"Aren't we going to Gladrags Wizardwear?" Hermione questioned when he kept walking past the entrance to the robe shop.

"No, I already have something on reserve for us at Monsieur Malvice's," he said motioning for her to follow.

"Where?"

"Monsieur Malvice's," he repeated.

"I've never even heard of that shop," she said uncertainly. "Is it forbidden for students?"

"No, why would it be?"

"Well it must be past the Hogs Head if I haven't heard of it before."

"It is rather expensive; I suppose most students don't go there. They stick with Gladrags," he said turning a corner.

"Wait, did you say you had something on reserve? How did you do that?"

He turned to smile at her. "You ask a lot of questions," he replied.

She began to retort but forgot what she was going to say as he began to walk up to the door of Monsieur Malvice's Robeshop.

As they entered, all eyes were drawn in their direction. The shop was surprisingly busy, and Hermione felt like something was amiss. _"There aren't any girls in here,"_ she thought as they zigzagged around a porcelain statue. As they walked along the pathway, Hermione could feel eyes digging into her. She also noticed that there seemed to only be male dress robes in this shop. "Draco, uhh—it doesn't seem like there is anything…suitable for me to wear in this shop."

"There will be; I requested a favour," he replied. They made their way through some more traditional looking dress robes until they came to the front desk where a short greying man stood.

"Ahh, Monsieur Malfoy! Come, come! Follow me s'il vous plaît," he said in a jolly voice.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, still feeling eyes following her every move. The boys looked away at her glare. She didn't recognize any of them, except two of the boys who were wearing Hogwarts robes.

She caught up to Draco, a little taken back from the fact that she was the only girl there. "I just don't understand why we couldn't go to Gladrags, I mean there are some very nice costumes there—"

She stopped talking altogether when Malvice held up a gown for her to see. Her jaw dropped. She was completely silent for a moment as speechlessness bombarded her. He handed the dress to Draco along with his robes and went to help another customer.

"Draco," she finally whispered. She hesitantly raised her hand out over the material and blinked furiously. "Draco…this is exquisite."

He placed the hanger into her stunned hands, pleased with her reaction.

The dress was a rich berry colour with a sweetheart corseted bodice with an off-centred bow at the empire waist and sparsely scattered sequins throughout that lead to a skirt that was puffed and tucked.

Hermione was so amazed in her costume that she didn't even feel Draco poking her in the arm to follow him to the dressing room. She was in awe at how beautifully detailed this dress was…it truly looked like a gown designed for royalty.

"Draco, I cannot afford this," she realized as she shook her head with dismay.

"Don't be silly, I've taken care of it."

"No, I refuse—"

"It's too late, I already paid," he said with a wink as he saw Malvice return to take the dress from Hermione to place it in a separate room.

Hermione probably wouldn't have made it to the dressing room if Draco hadn't pulled her along, and encouraged her to try it on so that Malvice could alter it if needed.

The dressing room was fairly big, with black stools situated in front of mirrors. Almost every stool was occupied with someone, except for one particular black block that sat in front of several floor to ceiling mirrors. The other boys hadn't really noticed her presence, and she thanked Merlin that they all hadn't stopped to gawk at her like the boys in the front of the store had.

_"Honestly, it's like they've never seen a girl before,"_ she thought as she shut the door and stared at the gown that now hung on a hook waiting for her.

She tied her hair up into a messy bun so that it would be out of the way. Suddenly excited to try it on, she took off her scarf and robe. Then she tugged off her tie and struggled to get out of her button down shirt as she barely had the patience for buttons.

She slipped out of her skirt, and had to discard of her bra because of the strapless bodice. Slipping the dress off the hanger, she carefully slid into the extravagant material.

Hermione zipped up the back, and then cautiously slid her knickers off and bundled them up in her skirt. She ran her hands over her front, savouring the glorious feel of such expensive fabric against her fingertips.

She then glanced up into the mirror for the first time, and her jaw fell open in shock as her hand shot up to hover over her mouth to quiet her gasp of astonishment. It was…absolutely gorgeous. She stared at herself for several minutes, wondering how one dress could make her look so beautiful.

The dress worried her she couldn't get over how…revealing it was. She felt like her boobs would pop out at any moment, and she kept pulling the sides up in fear that it would slide off her body. She must have been in there for a while for Draco's voice broke her reverie.

"Is there a bottomless pit you've fallen into Granger?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No," she called back in a weak voice.

"Need any help?"

"Uh—No," she replied.

"Are you coming out then?"

She took a deep breath before opening the door to him.

His eyes seemed to grow wider, as his head leaned backwards and his eyebrows shot up in shock. "Wow," was all he said.

Hermione smiled modestly and nodded uncertainly. Never in her life had she worn anything so grand, delicate or low-cut. She slowly walked out of her dressing room towards Draco.

"It uh—" she started as Draco's silent shock grew uncomfortable, "It's a bit snug at the top," she said as she let her hands glide down her sides.

"So it is," he said, eyes glued to her. He cleared his throat as he noticed that every eye in the room was now glued to her figure. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You're breathtaking."

She flushed at his words, and welcomed the hand that offered to escort her across the room to the big black block.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she eyed his dress robes. His tie and vest matched the berry colour of her gown. "Ughh," she muttered as she pulled on the dress again.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as they stepped onto the block to admire themselves in the mirror.

"This dress is gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but it's dreadfully…low. I feel like it is going to slip off at any moment," she said in distress.

"Well, a simple charm will fix that," he suggested.

"Ahh, 'tis beautiful! As usual, my wife never disappoints me," Malvice said as he sashayed over to them.

"Your wife?" Hermione said as he began tugging at the bottom hem and muttering, "'Tis too long!"

"His wife owns a store in Diagon Alley, it is especially for women as this store is especially for men, and he had her send it over when I wrote to them," Draco explained.

"Ohh," she said. "I was wondering when you brought me in here if you were going to try and dress me up as a man!"

"No, I prefer gowns like that one," he said letting his eyes roam over her for the tenth time.

Hermione grinned and looked into the mirror again.

"I must say how proud I am; zis is zee first costume that my wife and I have co-created in a long long time and vous semblez magnifique!"

"Thank you sir," she said. She looked to Draco who was staring at her already.

"You like it then?" Draco asked her.

"Are you kidding? I absolutely adore it! Thank you so much, you didn't have to do this for me," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"I wanted to."

She couldn't stop smiling, and they faced forward to look into the mirror again.

They looked…really good. Almost like a couple.

"Mademoiselle, it eez magnifique!" he exclaimed while coming up to hand her a pair of matching heels. "Put zeese on, I need to adjust zee precise length."

Half and hour or so passed and Hermione and Draco thanked Malvice for his help. They each had a long bag that held their outfit, and Hermione was still grinning.

As soon as they were out of the store, Hermione put a hand out to stop Draco. She tugged on his scarf to bring his head down to hers in a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She smiled, and let go of his scarf, then he took her hand with his free one.

"I'm going to head back to the castle, I'll take these with me," Draco said motioning to their new costumes.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "We don't have masks! That is the whole point of a masquerade!"

"Not to worry, they came with the costumes," he said.

"Why didn't we get to see them?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Malvice said he put them in the bag."

"Okay," Hermione replied in a singsong voice. "Well, I'm going to go meet my friends, I'll see you back in the room?"

He nodded. She gave him one last kiss that left her breathless.

Hermione walked to the Three Broomsticks in somewhat of a daze. She couldn't fathom why Malfoy would go through so much trouble to get her such a beautiful dress…unless he really had feelings for her. Perhaps this was a sign that he did.

She was ecstatic to think that he might return the same kind of feelings she was harboring for him. Should she tell him how she felt? She had been wondering what was going on between them, but hadn't found the moment to ask him.

She opened the door to the pub, and immediately spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny as they were all waving at her.

"Here, we ordered you a butterbeer," Ginny said as she scooted over to make room for her to sit.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she took a long swig. "Did you find those green dress robes?"

"Yes," Ginny said with a wide grin. "Harry got them for me," she said as she gave him a thankful smile.

"And she looks beautiful in them," Harry added, staring at Ginny intensely.

"Please," Ron said as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"What about you? Did you and Malfoy find anything?" Ginny asked.

"He took me to Monsieur Malvice's Robeshop."

"Where?" all three said at the same time.

She laughed. "It's an all-male store, it's a ways past the Hog's Head. Anyways, Malvice's wife has a shop in Diagon Alley so she sent over a gown for me," Hermione explained.

"What does it look like?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Ginny, it is absolutely breathtaking; I don't think my description will do it justice. You're going to have to come and see it for yourself," she said, and then took another long drink.

"Hey, what about us?" Harry asked, motioning to him and Ron.

"It'll be a surprise," Ginny said before Hermione could answer. "I'll come by later this evening, and I'm expecting you to try it on for me."

Hermione was so excited to put it on again that she didn't protest. "Deal," she said to Ginny as she drained the rest of her butterbeer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione walked into her common room to find her dress draped over the couch. She walked over to it and unzipped the bag to look at it again.

The dress brought back thoughts of Draco and his generosity. He had been so kind to her these past few weeks, and she had never known him to be kind. All of their intimate moments had to mean something, didn't they? They liked each other, but would he ever want anything more?

"I'm glad you like it," Draco said coming up to stand directly behind her and bringing her out of her musings.

"It's stunning," she said softly, enjoying his warmth.

"Even more so when you're wearing it," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered as his warm breath rushed across her skin. Suddenly, his hands wrapped around her. She leaned back into his chest and put her hands on top of his.

Hermione sighed softly as he began nibbling at her neck. "Draco?" she whispered questioningly.

"Yes?" he replied as his hands slid up to pull her scarf from around her neck. He spun her around and kissed her fiercely.

She put her hands uncertainly against his chest and pushed him away. He looked down at her, a little offended by her abruptness. "Draco? What are we doing?" she asked as she stepped away from him.

"I thought that much was obvious," he said as he leaned down to capture her lips again, but she pulled away.

"No, I mean…us. What exactly are we…to each other?"

He looked around the room before saying, "You mean, are we a couple?"

She nodded, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He sighed and looked down at her, holding out his hand to her. She took it, and allowed him to pull her against him. He nodded silently.

Her eyes widened. "Is—is that a yes?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied. "I consider you my girlfriend," he said as he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I guess that makes you my boyfriend," she whispered, as she smiled and looked down at her shoes shyly.

Draco took his finger and used it to bring her chin up.

He kissed her so softly that Hermione felt like she was floating away. Her eyes fell closed, and when their lips parted, she leaned her forehead against his breathing raggedly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Thank you for the gown," she whispered, before she raised her head to kiss him.

_A/N: Please Review! Thank you very much for reading!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; I am a humble teenager who is scared of lawyers and don't wish to break any laws.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Halloween and classes had just ended that Friday afternoon. Hermione had just met Draco in their common room so that she could drop off her books, and change out of her uniform. They headed down the corridor together to meet all the professors and prefects in the Great Hall.

When they arrived, they were pleased to see that some professors were already there transfiguring the long house tables into small round tables. A group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were gathering and organizing some decorations.

Hermione spotted Ron and Ginny amongst the Gryffindors and walked towards them to help them sort through the supplies they'd bought at Hogsmeade. Draco caught sight of Blaise and went over to him.

"Glad to see you made it," Draco said as Blaise levitated a large pumpkin, "and glad to see you're enjoying yourself," he said mockingly.

"What can I say, interior decorating is my calling," Blaise said very sarcastically.

"Zabini, no! Those go over in that corner!" Hannah Abbott said as she made the jack o'lantern float back down.

"So did you ever find Parkinson the other evening?" Draco asked as they made their way over to the supplies table.

Blaise seemed to turn red, and shook his head quickly. "She used me," he blurted.

"And that surprises you?" Draco said incredulously.

"I thought—well, she ran into me that night before the prefects meeting, and told me that she really wanted to see my new invisibility cloak. It was blatant that she just wanted to fool around, and I thought she was just using the cloak as an excuse to get into my room," Blaise explained, a bit embarrassed to admit to Draco that he'd _wanted_ to fool around.

Draco didn't seem to care, "So you had sex," he said offhandedly.

"Yes, but it turns out she wasn't using me for sex, she was using me to get my invisibility cloak because when I woke up, she and my cloak were gone."

Draco looked up when he felt someone staring at him. It was Hermione and he smiled as she looked away quickly when he caught her eye. He turned back to Blaise, "No offence mate, but why is this such a big deal to you? I mean, you can easily steal the cloak back. And you know that she sleeps around," Draco said a bit condescendingly.

"She is up to something. Why else would she have gone through the trouble to steal it? She could have just asked me for it. She stole it because she didn't want me knowing she needed it!"

"Slow down Zabini," Draco said, "Lets not jump to conclusions—"

"And," Blaise continued, cutting Draco off, "she has hardly been to our lessons this past week."

Draco thought for a moment, "Now that I think about, I only saw her in Potions," Draco said as they began to dim most of the candles, leaving a few bright.

He looked over his shoulder to catch Hermione's eye again, and when she looked back she shook her head while laughing silently.

"Yeah, because she's afraid of Snape. Draco, something's up. She hasn't been acting like herself lately," Blaise said in a troubled tone.

"Relax. Whatever she's up to probably doesn't even concern you. Besides, we both know she isn't smart enough to pull anything _that_ scandalous off."

"You're right," Blaise muttered. He looked over at Draco who was staring off over his shoulder. He turned around and saw that Hermione was walking around ordering people about and fixing decorations that were amiss. "You like her, don't you?" he said suddenly, "You've been eyeing her since you walked in together, don't bother denying it."

Draco looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I tend to like the girls that I'm dating," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Liar," Blaise shot back. "You didn't like Pansy in the least and you dated her for…wait, dating? You're dating Granger?" he asked taken aback.

"Hello boys," Hermione said as she strolled up to them. "Working hard I see?" she asked as there were only about seven candles done between the two of them so far. She smiled up at Draco.

Blaise watched the silent exchange and was a little shocked.

"Of course we are," Draco assured her.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," she said. She grasped his hand and gave it a small but significant squeeze.

Draco watched her intently as she strolled away to a group of Hufflepuffs.

Blaise whistled under his breath, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with that girl," Blaise said in a joking manner. He was mildly horrified when Draco didn't immediately scold him for assuming such a thing.

"Perhaps," Draco said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione supervised the Great Hall until the professors took over to allow the prefects to get ready for the evening.

Ginny had already brought her robes over to Hermione's room so that they could get ready together. She had yet to see Hermione's gown, as Hermione's had decided to surprise her as well. Harry, Ron and Lavender were meeting them there at seven, so they had a little less than an hour to dress.

"Hurry!" Ginny chided Hermione, as she was walking at a normal pace through the corridors.

"Ginny, we have plenty of time, would you please slow down?"

"I can't wait to see your gown!"

"Nor can I wait to see your robes Gin, but that doesn't mean we have to run to my dorm," Hermione said.

"Fine," Ginny said as she slowed to a mild jog. She looked over at friend, and was a little startled by her face. It looked like she was trying to suppress a smile that wanted to be plastered on her lips. "What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Draco and I are a couple," she said suddenly. Ginny was the first person she'd told.

Ginny gave an excited squeal and began chatting about how she knew it was coming. "I can tell you care about him, just be careful with him," she said wisely as they made their way into Hermione's common room.

About fifteen minutes passed and Hermione stepped out of the loo to reveal her gown to Ginny.

Ginny's mouth dropped and her eyes raked over her in disbelief.

"Well?" Hermione asked as she pulled up on it. That reminded her, she need to put a charm on the dress before she forgot.

Ginny shook her head in admiration. "It's beautiful," Ginny said, "turn!"

Hermione twirled around giving her a full view of the dress. "Oh Ginny, you look marvelous too! Turn!" she added and Ginny twirled just as Hermione had.

The girls got to work on doing their hair. Hermione first helped Ginny weave her hair into an elegant twist.

"I have an idea!" Hermione said as she grabbed her wand from her school bag. She transfigured one of her hand-held mirrors into a luxurious white rose. She then stuck the flower in the middle of Ginny's French twist. "Perfect!" Hermione declared. While she had her wand, she quickly muttered a charm to keep her dress from falling down.

"Great, now what about you hair?" Ginny asked while loosening some bangs to hang over her face.

Hermione said a few spells and her hair fell into very bouncy curls. She tied a few strands back with a ribbon, and let a few small curls frame her face.

Hermione's palms began to sweat. "Do you think it's too much?"

"It's sexy, I don't think Malfoy will be able to keep his eyes off of you!" she said as she re-tied the bow on the back of her dress. Hermione blushed furiously, scoffing at her remark. "Actually, I don't think any boy will be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Nonsense," Hermione said waving her hands. She looked at her clock, "It's almost time," she said. She was getting a little nervous.

The girls applied a little makeup, mainly some mascara to their lashes as the masks would cover up most of their eyes.

"Here," Ginny said, handing Hermione a black band that resembled a leg garter. Ginny knelt down and slipped it up her leg, then fastened her wand to it. Hermione began to do the same.

The girls were interrupted as they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready yet?" Draco called out to them. "Potter and the Weasel are here," he said. Ginny huffed at that, and she strode over to the door and opened it forcefully. "Whoops," he said with a shrug when he saw her irritated look, "I meant Weasley."

"Did you?" Ginny asked as she picked up her mask and strode out into the common room.

Harry beamed as she walked over to take his hand. "You look beautiful," he declared aloud.

"Thank you," she said as she raised the mask over her eyes impishly.

Draco was still standing at Hermione's door, staring at her. She slowly walked towards him, her heart beating strangely.

"Milady," he said in a low voice with a bow. He took her hand and kissed it, looking up at her. Her cheeks were tinged with red, and she looked nervous.

Draco stood back up, and offered her a mask. She hadn't seen it yet, but it matched her dress perfectly. It was very simple as not to take away from her gown.

He offered her his arm, and she took it, her heart tugging oddly as his eyes bore into her own. The common room went silent as she emerged from her room. Lavender was the first to speak.

"Hermione, that gown is beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," she said looking up at Draco.

Ron and Harry were admiring her with pleased looks on their faces.

"Shall we?" Harry said as he motioned for the door.

They all walked out of the room in couples, Draco and Hermione in the back.

"I never thought I'd be heading to a ball with Potter and company," he joked as Hermione revelled in the feel of the dress swishing around her legs.

They eventually made it to the Great Hall and were admired as they walked through the students. Almost every eye was on Hermione, and Draco wrapped his arm around her feeling a bit possessive.

Instantly there were whispers…and Draco smiled at Hermione reassuringly.

Hermione was, for some reason, a nervous wreck. She felt very self-confident in this dress, and though it was gorgeous, she was wondering if it was _too_ revealing.

"You look great, stop worrying," Draco said to her as he felt her shaking slightly.

Hermione nodded, and whished that people would stop staring at her. She wasn't accustomed to such attention. _"Then again,"_ she thought, _"this is just like fourth year when half the school realized I was, in fact, a girl."_ She smiled at people as she passed, hoping they were fooled into thinking she was calm and collected. She was anything but calm.

_"I'm being silly,"_ Hermione thought. Why should she care so much what everyone thought? Then it occurred to her that perhaps they were not only staring at her dress, but at the fact that Draco had his arm snugly wrapped around her waist. Her heart began to beat faster again as she realized that this was their first public appearance as a couple. _"A couple,"_ she said to herself. She smiled as she liked the way it sounded.

Hermione and Draco stepped into the Great Hall to let the teachers know that everyone was outside waiting.

McGonagall seemed to blush when she caught sight of her dress, and Hermione panicked for a moment.

The old witch saw her distress, and walked up to the Head students. "Good evening Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, you are both looking lovely," she smiled warmly.

Hermione's heart slowed a little at her approving smile, but not for long as Snape was striding over in their direction. She could feel him looking at her, and she refused to make eye contact. Draco seemed to sense her uneasiness and stepped in front of her to shake Snape's hand.

"Evening Professor," he said confidently.

"Good evening, I think it's time the two of you let everyone in," he said smoothly.

Hermione was thankful when the Potions Master walked away briskly and left her alone with Draco.

"Stop fretting, you look amazing," he whispered to her.

She nodded and sighed, "Ready?"

They glided over to the doors and slowly opened them. Everyone in the hallway cheered and made their way into the hall, _ooohing_ and _aaahing_ at all the decorations.

Hermione and Draco stood at the doors to greet everyone. Hermione admired all the girls' beautiful gowns, but was uneasy when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up; it wasn't Draco. He was busy talking to a Ravenclaw prefect. She smiled at students as they continued to walk in, but searched the crowd that was already there for the source of the stare.

She was all together a little frightened to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at her with a cruel and ruthless look in her eyes. Her head was hanging down, and she was looking over her black lashes directly at Hermione. She wasn't grinning idiotically as she usually was, and the glare sent an unnatural shiver down her spine. Hermione's stomach turned, with an intense feeling of anxiety.

Just as soon as the girls had made eye contact, Pansy put a mask to her face and stalked away.

Hermione was no longer smiling, only staring at the Pansy's back. She was in all black robes, and in Hermione's opinion, resembled that of a bat.

Draco closed the doors after everyone was inside, and looked up to see Hermione staring off into the crowd with a puzzled look on her face.

He placed a hand on her lower back and led her to the front of the room. "You alright? You look like you just saw Potter snog Weasley," he joked.

She shook her head, and tried to smile. That look…it unsettled her more than she wanted to admit. Hermione was overcome with a very bad feeling that something was going to go wrong....

She shoved the thought away as Draco took her hand in his to lead her to the dance floor as the music had already started.

Soon, she was laughing and dancing and having a wonderful time. She was elated to see everyone having a fantastic time as well. The music seemed to go on forever. Hermione danced with Harry and Ron, even Ginny a few times. Draco was currently chatting with Blaise, and Hermione and Ginny left the dance floor for the first time that evening.

"I'm going to and use the loo," Ginny said to Hermione.

"I'll come with you," Hermione offered. She followed the girl into the lavatory where they each used the toilet.

"Malfoy has been surprisingly pleasant tonight," Ginny commented as they washed their hands.

Hermione grinned widely. "He has hasn't he," she said as she smoothed out her hair.

"News travelled pretty quickly about you two," Ginny said. "You should've seen the look on Parkinson's face when she found out that you two are a couple, it was priceless!"

At the mention of the Slytherin, Hermione remembered the look she'd given her at the start of the evening. "Ginny," Hermione said softly, "Parkinson, at the beginning of the Ball, she gave me this horrible look, like she was trying to set me on fire with her eyes or something."

"Well, it was probably just after she found out, I mean the news travelled in the halls as you two walked up in each others arms," Ginny teased.

"No Gin, I'm serious, this look was awfully alarming," Hermione said as they began to walk out of the loo.

Just when they got to the door however, someone stepped out in front of them. Hermione shrank back towards Ginny, dropping her mask on the floor as the two haunted eyes of Pansy Parkinson stared back at her coldly.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out…reviews make my day!!!!!_

_btw hermione dress on profile soon!_


	18. Chapter 18

I am a scared kid who is frightened of lawers! I own nothing! Don't sue me!

I'm not going to give you an excuse for not updating...Real life just has to win sometimes..:(

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione and Ginny stopped cold when Pansy appeared at the lavatory door. She was staring at Hermione with the exact look she'd given her earlier that night, and it startled both of the girls when she stepped towards them. They all seemed to be holding their breath and the only noise was the soft plop of Hermione's mask waning to the ground.

Hermione shuffled backwards bringing Ginny along with her. She was becoming unnerved by Pansy's peculiar behavior, but it didn't seem like Ginny was for she soon spoke up.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" she asked forcefully. When Pansy didn't reply, Ginny scoffed. "What you aren't going to speak?" she taunted as the girl continued to stare at them. "Wow, that's amazing Hermione! She is so jealous of you and Malfoy that she's literally speechless!"

Hermione threw Ginny a warning glance, but before either girl knew what was going on, Pansy had pulled out her wand and pointed it right at Ginny. _"STUPEFY!"_ she screeched, and the curse hit the red head square in the chest.

Hermione screamed as Ginny was thrown several feet backwards so that she landed behind the sink. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled at Pansy as she tried to rush over to Ginny. She didn't make it far, for Pansy stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

Pansy had her wand pointed at Hermione, and she immediately halted.

Now that she was up close, Hermione could see dark circles underneath her eyes. Her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot, and she had very dark eyeliner and makeup on. She didn't look well, and Hermione couldn't help but mutter, "You've gone mad."

After several seconds of silence, Pansy slowly began to grin evilly as she kept her wand pointed at Hermione.

"Granger, if only you knew," she said huskily.

Normally, Hermione would never feel threatened by Pansy Parkinson, but for some reason she was shaking in her shoes. Hermione knew that she was the most powerful witch in her class, if not the whole school. However the wand that gave her said power was, at the moment, transfigured into a flower and stuck in her hair. Earlier when getting ready Hermione had not wanted the boys to see her putty on the holster for her and so she asked Draco to transfigure it. She internally cursed herself.

"What do you want?" Hermione said nervously. She tried to back away from the girl, but Pansy followed every move she made.

"It's not about what I want, Mudblood. It's about what _he_ wants," she said with a demonic scowl.

Hermione thought for a moment that perhaps she was under the Imperius curse, and it was scaring the hell out of her. When she glanced over at Ginny, it brutally reminded her of looking down to see her parents. The thought caused tears to spring to her eyes.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice suddenly cooed, striding up behind Pansy.

Hermione's stomach dropped. She instantly recognized that voice.

"Good work Miss Parkinson, I see you've cornered the Mudblood," Lucius Malfoy scowled.

"HELP—" Hermione began to scream, but was cut off by a curt, "Silencio," from Lucius' black wand.

"Now now, we need not involve anyone else in our business here."

Hermione's eyes bulged as three more men came into the loo. One of them pushed Pansy aside, who was now grinning madly at Hermione, thrilled by her look of horror.

She glanced at Ginny for a moment to find the red heads eyes transfixed on her with shock. Luckily, Ginny was hidden from view and the men had no idea she was even there.

"Unarm her," Lucius ordered.

Two large men walked towards Hermione. One grabbed her arms as she tried to fight, and the other knelt on her feet so that she couldn't move her legs. She knew she was no where near strong enough, but still had to try. She caught sight of one of their faces, and she recognized him from the dream she'd had about Draco in the forest....

After a silent scream, tears began to pour from her eyes as the man on the ground ripped her dress up the middle and ran his hands along her legs in search of her wand. He groped her, and she felt wetness along her neck from tears as his rough hands scratched at her skin mercilessly. Meanwhile, the other man who was holding her flaring arms steady was digging his sharp nails into her delicate skin and she could feel bruises rapidly forming.

She shut her legs on instinct, but the man on the ground harshly grabbed them and opened them again. Hermione trembled in fear as his hand came close to the apex of her thighs, and she held her breath in hopes that he would stop.

Suddenly he pulled his hands away. She relaxed a little, and thanked the Gods that he hadn't touched her there. However, she wasn't at all prepared for him to stand up and rip the siillken material of the dress away frooom the bodice #, barely leaving any to cover her dignity.

He fumbled through the material before turning to Lucius to declare that she had no wand.

"No wand?" Lucius asked as he walked over to her. "How unwise," he whispered with a smile.

The other man released her arms and she staggered forward a little before regaining her balance. She clenched her jaw in anger, livid with everything that they had done not only to her and her parents, but to Draco as well. Lucius was now directly in front of her and she somehow found the nerve to spit in his face.

Lucius wiped his eyes feverishly, "Alecto, take care of her," he snarled while backing away.

When Alecto pulled out his wand, Lucius stopped him. "No, the castle will detect dark magic. Why don't you punish her…recreationally," he scowled.

Alecto walked up to Hermione and heaved her frightened body forward several feet. She struggled, and he took her right arm and bent it backwards so that it gave a resound crack. Then, as if that weren't enough, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed it down on the sink without an ounce of pity.

Hermione screamed in agony, but no sound escaped her lips. Her head began to pulsate and before she could process how much blood was now trickling down her neck, darkness overtook her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Potter, have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked as he walked up to Harry and Ron. Lavender was dancing away with some other Gryffindor girls, and had left Ron's side when he'd declared himself worn-out.

"I think she and Ginny went to the loo," Ron said. Harry had a concerned look on his face however.

"They've been gone for a while," Harry said standing up.

"Relax, I'm sure they're just fixing their hair or soaking their feet or something," Ron said as he stood to go get more punch.

"Well, if you see her will you tell her I'm looking for her?" Draco said to Harry.

Harry nodded at him and went to refill his punch glass with Ron.

Draco strolled around the hall. He wasted at least twenty minutes before he couldn't wait any longer. Hermione was not a vain girl, and he didn't think Weasley was either.

He briskly walked to the girls' lavatory, and called her name from the door. When no one answered, he cautiously ventured inside.

"Hermione?" he called out questioningly when he picked up her mask that was lying by the door. He walked in further to find pieces of her dress all over the place. As he ventured farther in, he saw Weasley on the ground. She had obviously been stunned, and he flipped out his wand in a hurry.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

Ginny gulped in breath and leapt up as fast as she could.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco said, stopping her before she ran out of the room.

"They took her! You father and his damned Death Eaters! They've kidnapped Hermione!" she screamed as she fled from the lavatory.

Draco's jaw dropped and then he glanced at the sink. There was blood dripping from it....

He felt like his insides were withering up and exploding simultaneously. "FUCK!" he swore harshly as he threw Hermione's mask to the ground and sprinted out of the loo after Ginny.

Draco didn't get very far, for he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Pansy emerge from an alcove with a crooked smile on her face as she watched Ginny run past. Her smile wasn't what stole his breath away…the fistful or sequiens and berry silk were.

"PANSY!" he roared as he advanced on her. "Where is she!?" he asked as he slammed her against the wall.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Pansy asked innocently. He grabbed the sash from her hands and shoved it in her face.

"Don't fuck around with me, where the hell did they take her?"

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" she whimpered as he threw the scraps to the ground and put a hand around her neck.

"Tell me where she is," he gritted out slowly. When she didn't answer, he pressed even harder on her throat, not at all caring that he might be killing her.

Pansy's eyes began to water as her hands grabbed at his in attempt to push him away. He barely loosened them when she gasped, "Lucius took her."

"Where?!" he shook her, "Where did he take her?"

Pansy looked at him wrathfully. Her eyes widened even further as he took out his wand and pointed it at her with his free hand.

"Don't make me curse you Parkinson," he said dangerously.

His use of her surname flared her anger further, and she pushed against him and managed to finally fling his hand away from her throat. She coughed and shoved him off of her. "Why do you fucking care so much, Malfoy," she said, spitting his surname like he did hers, "why do you care what he does with that stupid Mudblood whore!?" she yelled at him, knowing very well the answer to her question.

"Don't call her that," he said harshly as he shoved her up against the wall again, putting his left hand around her neck. "TELL ME WHERE THEY TOOK HER!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at her threateningly.

Pansy shot him an icy glare. She didn't doubt his threat, and could tell by the look in his eyes that he might strangle her to death if she didn't tell him.

Draco pushed his wand ruthlessly against her neck, while tightening his grip with every passing moment of silence.

"They took her to the manor," Pansy croaked with what little breath she had left in her body.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"HARRY! RON!" Ginny screeched as she sprinted into the Great Hall. She grabbed their arms and hauled them into the hallway to avoid everyone who was now staring at her from her commotion.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked forcefully.

"Lucius Malfoy, he—he kidnapped Hermione!" she said, panting for breath.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"Where did they take her?" Harry asked as they began to run down the corridor together.

"I don't know but he had a few other people with him, Death Eaters I think," she sobbed as tears threatened to fall.

Draco looked up to see Potter and the Weasley's running down the hall. There they were, running to her rescue....

"Wait," he said to himself. "STOP!" Draco shouted after them. It had suddenly occurred to him exactly what his father was doing. They were using her to get to him….

"POTTER!" he bellowed as he shoved Pansy away from him. She took off running in the other direction, gasping for breath from his attempt to choke her.

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't stop to answer, but kept running. "Stop! **I SAID STOP!**" Draco shouted even louder.

"What do you want?!" Harry shouted as he spun around. "Hasn't your father caused enough trouble?" Harry yelled back. He knew they needed to get to Hermione, and fast. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you—"

"Would you shut up for once in your bloody life!? Don't you understand? This is exactly what Lucius wants you to do! The only reason he took her was because he knew you would go cavorting after her to save her! You are walking right into their hands!" Draco hissed as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone in the corridor.

"Harry," Ginny said as she put her hand on his arm to relax him and keep him from punching Malfoy's face off. "Harry, you weren't there. Hermione and I were in the loo, minding our own business when Pansy Parkinson blocked us from leaving. She stunned me, and I flew behind the sink so that Lucius and his thugs couldn't see me," she explained as all three boys had their eyes on her.

"Lucius came in and was complimenting Parkinson on cornering Hermione, and then they—they beat her and dragged her away. I don't know how much time passed before Malfoy came and took the spell off of me," Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "Malfoy was too shocked, he wasn't in on her abduction, Parkinson was," Ginny said mostly to Harry and Ron.

"Okay, well we need to get to her," Harry said quickly when Ginny finished.

"Did—did you not hear a bloody thing I just said Potter?" Draco scolded.

"I did, and that's why you're coming with us. Ginny said they mentioned the manor, and we have no idea what or where it is," Harry said as he resumed walking through the corridor.

"The manor is my house," Draco said smoothly as he fell in step behind them. "And you're bloody right you'll need my help, you probably wouldn't even be able to find it much less find her inside of it."

The only means of transportation they had were broomsticks. Luckily, the four of them were trained fliers, and they ran to the Quidditch pitch to retrieve their brooms.

In no time at all, they were gliding through the night, Draco leading them in the right direction.

"They probably took her to the dungeons," Draco said to Harry. It was the first time they'd talked since they'd been in the air. Ron and Ginny flew closer to listen.

"The dungeons have several entrances, but we will go through the West Wing entrance since it is closest to my room. We'll fly in through there," he explained. "I'll show you where the entrance is, and then I'll go to find my father. I have to delay long enough for you guys to rescue her. Remember, it is you Potter that they're after, you have to keep yourself safe above all," he said locking eyes with Harry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**(I was going to finish here!..hehe)**_

Hermione was finding it difficult to breath. She tried to lick her lips because they felt chapped, but her tongue felt constrained. She tasted metallic and cotton faintly, and realized that there was something wrapped around her head and stuck in-between her teeth.

The metallic taste was obviously blood, and she bit down on the cloth as she slowly opened her eyes. Well, her right eye wouldn't budge and she felt it swelling as she moved her lid around to moisturize her eyeball.

There was a torch outside her cell…cell? She moved her head and saw for the first time steal bars enclosing her in a dark damp place. She began to panic as the events of the evening rushed back to her mind.

She had been in the loo with Ginny, and Parkinson had been there. Ginny had been cursed…and then Lucius had showed up. She remembered a man…he had twisted her arm, and then hit her in the head.

Hermione tried to sit up, but found the movement dreadfully painful. She then realized that her hands were also bound. She cried out, and heard her own muffled voice. So they'd lifted the silencing spell she assumed as she continued to cry out in pain.

_"Damn!"_she thought as she sat up to lean against the steal bars. She barley noticed the pain in her back from the bars as her right arm hurt like hell. The man must have broken it when he twisted it backwards.

Hermione looked down at herself to find blood everywhere. Her insides cramped and for a moment she thought that she might have been raped. It was a pain she'd never felt before. It was possible, she didn't remember anything after she'd hit her head. That's when she noticed that there was dried blood all along her face, neck and running down onto her once beautiful gown.

She cried harder as she saw the state it was in, and she thought of Draco and the look in his eye as he'd given it to her.  
She sniffed loudly and pushed her tongue relentlessly against the cloth to get it out of her mouth. After several minutes of struggling, she managed to push it out over her chin. She used her shoulder to push it down so that it dangled around her neck.

Hermione sighed, and started to struggle out of her hand bindings but it sent shots of pain up her arm and she screamed in shock at how much it hurt. She gritted her teeth and moaned as she tried again. Trying to ignore the pain, she moved her hands against each other to loosen the cloth. Why they hadn't magically bound her was beyond her, but there was one thing she knew for sure.

She had to get free.

_**A/N: ....Thank you for reading, and I apologize for any who were upset by this chapter. I know, poor poor Hermione! Death Eaters are mean sons of you-know-what's!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

I am a scared kid who is frightened of lawers! I own nothing! Don't sue me!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco was the first to drop into his room followed closely by Ginny, Harry and then Ron. They rested their broomsticks against Draco's dark swooping curtains, and ran their hands through their wind-blown hair.

"Hurry, this way," Draco said as he deposited his outer dress robe onto his leather couch. Harry was right behind him while Ginny was reaching under her dress for her wand, but Ron was staring in awe at Draco's room.

"This is gargantuan," he whispered to Ginny.

"Yes Ronald, we know," Ginny chided. "Now come on! We have to get to Hermione!"

"This would be the time to shut up," Draco hissed to the Weasleys a little more forcefully than he meant to, "we wouldn't want anyone hearing us."

They nodded but Draco didn't miss the eye roll from the older boy.

Draco whispered a command under his breath, and soon a soft _pop_ broke the silence in the room.

Ron jumped a mile when Tish appeared by his side, and Ginny shushed him urgently.

"Yes Master Draco?" Tish asked.

"I need you to check the hallway right outside my room, and come back and tell me if anyone is out there," Draco said in hushed tones.

Tish nodded, and disappeared again.

Draco looked back at the three, and explained to them that Death Eaters were probably lurking in the hallways. After all, they had only taken Hermione in hopes of catching Harry Potter, so Draco was sure that they were patrolling.

Moments later, Tish appeared again. "Master there is one man outside your door."

Harry tore his eyes away from the house elf and glanced at Draco. "Now what?" he asked.

"Tish, listen to me," Draco said, "I need you to get him away from the door. Go further down the corridor and knock something over so that he leaves this part of the wing, can you do that?"

Tish was nodding her little head throughout Draco's speech, and went to do as she was told.

"I left my invisibility cloak in the tunnel to the East Wing Den, we need to get that so that when you save Hermione, you can get back to my room under it. We need to keep you as safe as possible," he explained. "I know my way around well enough to go unnoticed."

"But won't they see the door opening even if we are invisible?" Ginny asked.

"I'll leave Tish with you so that she can lure them away like she is doing now," Draco replied.

They all nodded, and a few minutes passed before Tish returned. "You must hurry, Tish saw another man with the one that was outside Master's room!"

"Are they gone?"

Tish nodded.

Draco opened his door and when he saw no one, he motioned for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to follow. They sprinted after Draco to the West Wing Den and Draco slipped into the passageway.

_"Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_

The emerald cloak came sailing their way, and Draco handed it to Harry.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the dungeons," Draco whispered as he opened the door. The coast was clear, and Harry had thrown the cloak around himself, Ginny, and Ron.

They crept down the hall and Draco suddenly stopped at a door on their right. They entered a brightly lit room, and after Draco made sure it was empty, he walked over to a large portrait that looked like a Malfoy family tree of sorts.

"Now this is just plain creepy, Malfoy," Harry said finally as the three of them stared at the generations of Malfoy men. Every single one of them had the same silvery blonde hair and the trademark smirk.

Draco ignored the comment, but whispered a password that caused the portrait to slowly transform into a great black door, and the three of them gasped while Harry took the cloak off.

Ginny studied the door. It had no handles, no locks…nothing. It looked as if it was made of black stainless steal, and when she put her hand against it, she found it to be colder than she had anticipated. She shivered, and shrank towards Harry who was waiting for Draco to continue.

After a few more whispered passwords, they watched as the door swung opened slowly in front of them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stepped through, and they each muttered _"Lumos,"_ when there appeared to be no light in the tunnel.

Draco called for Tish once more, and ordered her to stay in the room until the three of them returned. "You need to distract the men in the hallway again so that they can get back to my room, do you understand?"

Tish nodded, and looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Okay, listen carefully," Draco said to Harry. "Go straight down this path, and when you get to the fork take the left passageway. The right will lead you outside, the left will take you to the cages," he said sternly.

"Cages?" Ron squeaked, "Blimey, it's hard enough to believe you actually _have_ a _dungeon_ under your bloody mansion, but now you're telling us she's locked behind bars?!"

Draco scowled at Ron, "Just hurry, okay? I'll go and stall for as long as I can. If she isn't down there—" he left off, letting the thought linger amongst them.

"Lets just hope she still is," Ginny said, breaking the silence. With that, Draco turned and began to shut the steal door behind him.

"Wait!" Harry called to him before he disappeared. "The door has no handles, how do we get back out? You had to say a password," Harry said.

Draco seemed to have forgotten this and motioned for Harry to come closer. "Servo amicitia propinquus…Servo hostilis propinquus," Draco whispered to him.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Never you mind, now get going," he nodded to the red heads. He glanced back at Harry, "Can you remember that Potter?" Draco asked as he had one foot in the tunnel, one in the brightly lit room.

"Say it once more," Harry said.

"Servo amicitia propinquus…Servo hostilis propinquus, now go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione was slouched against the corner, sitting as still as she possibly could. She had remembered that her wand was in her hair, but there was no way she could get it since her hands were still tightly bound. After struggling for what felt like hours, she hadn't been able to shrug it off with only one arm's strength. She knew she'd pass out from the pain of her broken arm if she kept moving it around as she was already light headed from the loss of blood.

"Live bait," she whispered aloud to herself. That is what she was to the Death Eaters…the bate to get to Harry Potter. She kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Draco on the first night of school. He'd told her everything he'd heard from their meeting, and now his father was making sure that the plan prevailed.

Thoughts of what they would do to her zoomed through her mind as she rested her head against the cold wall, which caused goose bumps to rise over her barely covered skin. If the spell had worn off of Ginny, surely she would have gone straight to Harry and Ron. What if they were going to try and rescue her? She had told them all about the Death Eaters plans of kidnapping her to get to Harry…would Harry risk his life to save her?

Part of her hoped that they would come and rescue her from the dungeon she was trapped in, while the other part hoped that Harry would keep himself safe.

And what about Draco? Did he even notice she was gone?

She sighed uncomfortably, and was taking all the control she had to prevent her teeth from chattering together, for the simple vibrations caused an agonizing prickly feeling in her head.

Both of her eyes were now opened, staring at the ceiling in what scarce light was in this place. She wondered how long she had been down there, when suddenly a tiny light shone from the ceiling…and voices. She heard faint voices above….

"HELP! HELP!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear her. She immediately shut her mouth when she realized what she was doing. Whomever the voice belonged to, helping her was probably the last thing they'd ever do. She had been captured by Death Eaters. They were ruthless, soulless beings who cared about no one but themselves.

It seemed that they hadn't heard her, for no one appeared at her cell to shut her up.

"He has been contacted," a man said.

Hermione strained her ears to listen, and tilted her head a bit in the direction from which the voices came from.

"Good work, it seems that the plan has finally been a success," Lucius boasted.

"Yes, no thanks to your worthless son," the man said.

Hermione realized that Lucius and whomever he was talking to were, in fact, almost directly above her.

"Draco will be punished accordingly," Lucius shot back.

Hermione's heart sped up at the mention of Draco. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and go back to Hogwarts, back to the dance, back to their room…anywhere but here. She winced as her head gave a particularly nasty throb.

"Hello, father," Draco said quite suddenly.

Hermione's head snapped up so quickly that she thought she sprained a neck muscle. Pain forgotten, she scuttled to the other side of the cell to get as close to his voice as possible.

"Care if I join you?" Draco drawled again.

She wanted to scream to him, "Draco! I'm down here!" but knew because of earlier, that he couldn't hear her.

Draco…he was here. He was here to save her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius and Alecto looked up to find Draco leaning against the threshold of the East Wing Den.

A crooked unpleased look crossed Lucius' face as he strode towards his son. "And to what, do we owe this—unexpected visit?"

Draco stared at his father, unblinkingly. Using his peripheral vision, he saw that there were only two other men in the room with him. The rest were probably out watching the hallways. Minutes seemed to pass before Draco spoke.

"Tell me where she is."

"In the dungeons, of course," Lucius said, not missing a beat. "But something tells me you already knew that," he whispered with an easy air.

Draco glanced to the ground, a mistake on his part for Lucius let out an evil chuckle of victory.

"So what now Draco? What are you doing here? Did you come to try and save the Mudblood since you couldn't do that last time?" Lucius taunted. When the other men sensed a fight brewing, they dismissed themselves. Lucius could handle his own son.

Draco was clenching his teeth down so hard that he thought he might break his jaw. He had to endure his father's cruelty and provoke him long enough so that Potter and the Weasley's could get to Hermione, and get her far away. Something told him that he might not last very long.

"I know all about your escapades, Draco! Your old whore of a girlfriend wrote to me to ask for the job that you neglected to take," Lucius snarled, pleased when he finally got Draco to look up from the ground.

"What did you say?" Draco demanded.

"Apparently, you left my letter at the table in your dining hall, and she took it, read it, and replied!"

Draco had a blank stare on his face. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had gotten a letter from his father, but he had never read it.

"Parkinson explained, in detail, your betrayal. She said you've been screwing around with that _filthy_ Mudblood!"

Every time Lucius said that word, Draco could feel the temperature in his body rising. He locked eyes with his father. "So what if I am? Who the fuck are you to tell me how to live my own fucking life?" he said coolly. This got his father going.

"I AM YOUR FATHER, LIKE IT OR NOT! MY BLOOD RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS, AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPOIL THE MALFOY NAME BY FUCKING A MUDBLOOD!"

"Stop calling her that," Draco hissed dangerously.

"SHE IS A MUDBLOOD DRACO, A DIRTY WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD! THERE IS NO OTHER WORD FOR HER KIND!"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH—"

**"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"** Draco screamed, cutting his father off.

Lucius' mouth had dropped opened in shock.

Draco's blood rushed rapidly through his veins as he repeated his confession, "I love her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Born the Day You Kissed Me by CLee

[Reviews - 1249]  
Warnings: Character Death, Sexual Situations, Violence  
Table of Contents [Report This]

**Summary:** I was born the day you kissed me_..._I died inside the night you left me_..._But oh how I lived while you loved me. . . .

**The sequel ****Agapanthus**** is up!**

Chapter or Story

- **Text Size** +

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

_Lyrics by Rascal Flatts_

Rating: 6th-7th years

**Draco's Confession**

Draco was the first to drop into his room followed closely by Ginny, Harry and then Ron. They rested their broomsticks against Draco's dark swooping curtains, and ran their hands through their wind-blown hair.

"Hurry, this way," Draco said as he deposited his outer dress robe onto his leather couch. Harry was right behind him while Ginny was reaching under her dress for her wand, but Ron was staring in awe at Draco's room.

"This is gargantuan," he whispered to Ginny.

"Yes Ronald, we know," Ginny chided. "Now come on! We have to get to Hermione!"

"This would be the time to shut up," Draco hissed to the Weasleys a little more forcefully than he meant to, "we wouldn't want anyone hearing us."

They nodded but Draco didn't miss the eye roll from the older boy.

Draco whispered a command under his breath, and soon a soft _pop_ broke the silence in the room.

Ron jumped a mile when Tish appeared by his side, and Ginny shushed him urgently.

"Yes Master Draco?" Tish asked.

"I need you to check the hallway right outside my room, and come back and tell me if anyone is out there," Draco said in hushed tones.

Tish nodded, and disappeared again.

Draco looked back at the three, and explained to them that Death Eaters were probably lurking in the hallways. After all, they had only taken Hermione in hopes of catching Harry Potter, so Draco was sure that they were patrolling.

Moments later, Tish appeared again. "Master there is one man outside your door."

Harry tore his eyes away from the house elf and glanced at Draco. "Now what?" he asked.

"Tish, listen to me," Draco said, "I need you to get him away from the door. Go further down the corridor and knock something over so that he leaves this part of the wing, can you do that?"

Tish was nodding her little head throughout Draco's speech, and went to do as she was told.

"I left my invisibility cloak in the tunnel to the East Wing Den, we need to get that so that when you save Hermione, you can get back to my room under it. We need to keep you as safe as possible," he explained. "I know my way around well enough to go unnoticed."

"But won't they see the door opening even if we are invisible?" Ginny asked.

"I'll leave Tish with you so that she can lure them away like she is doing now," Draco replied.

They all nodded, and a few minutes passed before Tish returned. "You must hurry, Tish saw another man with the one that was outside Master's room!"

"Are they gone?"

Tish nodded.

Draco opened his door and when he saw no one, he motioned for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to follow. They sprinted after Draco to the West Wing Den and Draco slipped into the passageway.

_"Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_

The emerald cloak came sailing their way, and Draco handed it to Harry.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the dungeons," Draco whispered as he opened the door. The coast was clear, and Harry had thrown the cloak around himself, Ginny, and Ron.

They crept down the hall and Draco suddenly stopped at a door on their right. They entered a brightly lit room, and after Draco made sure it was empty, he walked over to a large portrait that looked like a Malfoy family tree of sorts.

"Now this is just plain creepy, Malfoy," Harry said finally as the three of them stared at the generations of Malfoy men. Every single one of them had the same silvery blonde hair and the trademark smirk.

Draco ignored the comment, but whispered a password that caused the portrait to slowly transform into a great black door, and the three of them gasped while Harry took the cloak off.

Ginny studied the door. It had no handles, no locks…nothing. It looked as if it was made of black stainless steal, and when she put her hand against it, she found it to be colder than she had anticipated. She shivered, and shrank towards Harry who was waiting for Draco to continue.

After a few more whispered passwords, they watched as the door swung opened slowly in front of them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stepped through, and they each muttered _"Lumos,"_ when there appeared to be no light in the tunnel.

Draco called for Tish once more, and ordered her to stay in the room until the three of them returned. "You need to distract the men in the hallway again so that they can get back to my room, do you understand?"

Tish nodded, and looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Okay, listen carefully," Draco said to Harry. "Go straight down this path, and when you get to the fork take the left passageway. The right will lead you outside, the left will take you to the cages," he said sternly.

"Cages?" Ron squeaked, "Blimey, it's hard enough to believe you actually _have_ a _dungeon_ under your bloody mansion, but now you're telling us she's locked behind bars?!"

Draco scowled at Ron, "Just hurry, okay? I'll go and stall for as long as I can. If she isn't down there—" he left off, letting the thought linger amongst them.

"Lets just hope she still is," Ginny said, breaking the silence. With that, Draco turned and began to shut the steal door behind him.

"Wait!" Harry called to him before he disappeared. "The door has no handles, how do we get back out? You had to say a password," Harry said.

Draco seemed to have forgotten this and motioned for Harry to come closer. "Servo amicitia propinquus…Servo hostilis propinquus," Draco whispered to him.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Never you mind, now get going," he nodded to the red heads. He glanced back at Harry, "Can you remember that Potter?" Draco asked as he had one foot in the tunnel, one in the brightly lit room.

"Say it once more," Harry said.

"Servo amicitia propinquus…Servo hostilis propinquus, now go!"

Hermione was slouched against the corner, sitting as still as she possibly could. She had remembered that her wand was in her hair, but there was no way she could get it since her hands were still tightly bound. After struggling for what felt like hours, she hadn't been able to shrug it off with only one arm's strength. She knew she'd pass out from the pain of her broken arm if she kept moving it around as she was already light headed from the loss of blood.

"Live bait," she whispered aloud to herself. That is what she was to the Death Eaters…the bate to get to Harry Potter. She kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Draco on the first night of school. He'd told her everything he'd heard from their meeting, and now his father was making sure that the plan prevailed.

Thoughts of what they would do to her zoomed through her mind as she rested her head against the cold wall, which caused goose bumps to rise over her barely covered skin. If the spell had worn off of Ginny, surely she would have gone straight to Harry and Ron. What if they were going to try and rescue her? She had told them all about the Death Eaters plans of kidnapping her to get to Harry…would Harry risk his life to save her?

Part of her hoped that they would come and rescue her from the dungeon she was trapped in, while the other part hoped that Harry would keep himself safe.

And what about Draco? Did he even notice she was gone?

She sighed uncomfortably, and was taking all the control she had to prevent her teeth from chattering together, for the simple vibrations caused an agonizing prickly feeling in her head.

Both of her eyes were now opened, staring at the ceiling in what scarce light was in this place. She wondered how long she had been down there, when suddenly a tiny light shone from the ceiling…and voices. She heard faint voices above….

"HELP! HELP!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear her. She immediately shut her mouth when she realized what she was doing. Whomever the voice belonged to, helping her was probably the last thing they'd ever do. She had been captured by Death Eaters. They were ruthless, soulless beings who cared about no one but themselves.

It seemed that they hadn't heard her, for no one appeared at her cell to shut her up.

"He has been contacted," a man said.

Hermione strained her ears to listen, and tilted her head a bit in the direction from which the voices came from.

"Good work, it seems that the plan has finally been a success," Lucius boasted.

"Yes, no thanks to your worthless son," the man said.

Hermione realized that Lucius and whomever he was talking to were, in fact, almost directly above her.

"Draco will be punished accordingly," Lucius shot back.

Hermione's heart sped up at the mention of Draco. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and go back to Hogwarts, back to the dance, back to their room…anywhere but here. She winced as her head gave a particularly nasty throb.

"Hello, father," Draco said quite suddenly.

Hermione's head snapped up so quickly that she thought she sprained a neck muscle. Pain forgotten, she scuttled to the other side of the cell to get as close to his voice as possible.

"Care if I join you?" Draco drawled again.

She wanted to scream to him, "Draco! I'm down here!" but knew because of earlier, that he couldn't hear her.

Draco…he was here. He was here to save her.

Lucius and Alecto looked up to find Draco leaning against the threshold of the East Wing Den.

A crooked unpleased look crossed Lucius' face as he strode towards his son. "And to what, do we owe this—unexpected visit?"

Draco stared at his father, unblinkingly. Using his peripheral vision, he saw that there were only two other men in the room with him. The rest were probably out watching the hallways. Minutes seemed to pass before Draco spoke.

"Tell me where she is."

"In the dungeons, of course," Lucius said, not missing a beat. "But something tells me you already knew that," he whispered with an easy air.

Draco glanced to the ground, a mistake on his part for Lucius let out an evil chuckle of victory.

"So what now Draco? What are you doing here? Did you come to try and save the Mudblood since you couldn't do that last time?" Lucius taunted. When the other men sensed a fight brewing, they dismissed themselves. Lucius could handle his own son.

Draco was clenching his teeth down so hard that he thought he might break his jaw. He had to endure his father's cruelty and provoke him long enough so that Potter and the Weasley's could get to Hermione, and get her far away. Something told him that he might not last very long.

"I know all about your escapades, Draco! Your old whore of a girlfriend wrote to me to ask for the job that you neglected to take," Lucius snarled, pleased when he finally got Draco to look up from the ground.

"What did you say?" Draco demanded.

"Apparently, you left my letter at the table in your dining hall, and she took it, read it, and replied!"

Draco had a blank stare on his face. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had gotten a letter from his father, but he had never read it.

"Parkinson explained, in detail, your betrayal. She said you've been screwing around with that _filthy_ Mudblood!"

Every time Lucius said that word, Draco could feel the temperature in his body rising. He locked eyes with his father. "So what if I am? Who the fuck are you to tell me how to live my own fucking life?" he said coolly. This got his father going.

"I AM YOUR FATHER, LIKE IT OR NOT! MY BLOOD RUNS THROUGH YOUR VEINS, AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPOIL THE MALFOY NAME BY FUCKING A MUDBLOOD!"

"Stop calling her that," Draco hissed dangerously.

"SHE IS A MUDBLOOD DRACO, A DIRTY WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD! THERE IS NO OTHER WORD FOR HER KIND!"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH—"

**"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"** Draco screamed, cutting his father off.

Lucius' mouth had dropped opened in shock.

Draco's blood rushed rapidly through his veins as he repeated his confession, "I love her."

"I love her."

Hermione blinked her good eye over and over in disbelief.

He loved her. He had said it. Twice.

"He loves me," she whispered to herself. Chill bumps danced throughout her body and her heart seemed to raise high in her chest. Now more than anything, she wanted to run into his familiar arms and never let go....

_"REDUCTO!"_ Harry called from the tunnel as Hermione's cell burst apart.

"Harry!" she croaked. "Ginny, Ron!" she said weakly.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny cried as she ran to Hermione. Ron and Harry were right behind her.

Hermione was overwhelmed with grief, fear, pain, love...She wanted to scream in relief that they had come to save her. She was so happy to see them…and so happy that Draco loved her that she simply collapsed in Ginny's outstetched arms.

"It's okay Hermione, we're here! We are going to take you home!" Ginny said with tears streaming down her cheeks when she saw Hermione's state.

Expecting a reply, Ginny pulled away to look at her, but Hermione's eyes were closed.

"Hermione?" Ginny shook her gently, "Harry, she's unconscious!" Ginny cried when Hermione didn't respond.

"She's still breathing," Ron assured his sister when he knelt down beside them.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here," Harry told them. _"Locomotor,"_ he said, pointing his wand at Hermione's limp body.

Ginny gasped as they saw Hermione's head wound for the first time from the light of their wands. Her dress was barely more than a few scraps of material and her arms were severely bruised.

"Hey, isn't that Lucius' voice?" Ron asked as they began to travel down the tunnel.

Ginny strained her ears, "You're right," she said. "And that was Draco's voice."

"That means we need to hurry, Malfoy can't distract his father for long," Harry called from the front. Hermione's body was floating peacefully behind him with Ron and Ginny behind to make sure she didn't hit anything.

In what seemed like minutes, Harry reached the steal door. He had been chanting the password over and over in his head to make sure that he didn't forget it.

"Servo amicitia propinquus…Servo hostilis propinquus," Harry said confidently. The door swung opened, and the same brightly lit room appeared before their eyes.

"Almost there," Harry whispered to Ron and Ginny as they quietly walked into the room. "Hello," he said to the elf when it stood up straight at their entrance. "Can you check the corridor?" Harry asked the house elf.

She quickly popped out of sight.

"If Malfoy's house elf clears the hall, why bother with the cloak?" Ron asked as Harry held it out.

"To be safe," Harry said.

"But what about Hermione?" Ginny asked as she gestured to Hermione's floating body.

"I'll carry her," Ron volunteered. Harry nodded, and then ended the spell. Ron picked her up from the floor, cradling her head in his hands.

"Sirs and Misses, the men are gone!" Tish said as she reappeared.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as they threw the cloak around themselves and stepped out into the hallway.

They began walking but hadn't taken ten steps before they heard voices in the hallway.

"Shit!" Ginny cursed as she grabbed Harry's arm in fear. They stopped dead on the spot, holding their breaths as the voices grew nearer.

"What the hell the happened?" a man said.

"I have no idea, there was a loud crash and I ran as fast as I could to the noise but the hall was completely empty!"

"What do you think caused it?"

"I have no bloody idea, but I'll bet my soul it wasn't the fucking wind," the man said cruelly as his beady eyes darted back and forth. "That is the second time it's happened in the past hour, something's going on here."

Right then, Hermione opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked weakly as she was two inches from Ron's face.

"Did you hear that?" the man asked. They began to walk towards them.

Ron shook his head violently at Hermione and she realized that she needed to be quiet.

"Yea, I heard it," the other man replied.

"Should we go get Lucius?"

"Yes, you go and get him, I'll stay here," he said. The other man apparated immediately.

Harry's heart was beating so fast that he thought for sure that the men would hear them. Ginny's grip on his arm was bruising his flesh, and his hand flew up to rest on hers. She lightened the grip considerably, and they caught each other's eyes in horror as the remaining man was now walking right towards them.

Ginny could tell that the man was going to run into them if he didn't change his path, so she quickly got her wand and in moments, had thrown off the cloak and stunned the man before he could react.

"RUN!" Harry hissed urgently as he grabbed the cloak and then Ginny's hand and sprinted down the hall to Malfoy's room.

Ron ran as fast as he could with Hermione and she couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped her mouth as his hands were wrapped around her back and pressing into her injured arm.

Ginny shut Malfoy's door as quietly as possible as they hurried out of the hallway and into his room.

Hermione was crying out as Ron set her down on the couch. He tore at her bindings and pulled them off of her raw wrists.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked as he looked up at her.

Tears were pouring from her eyes as she nodded. She looked down to find Draco's dress robes from the ball on the couch next to her, and she covered the material with her good hand.

"Hurry, we've got to get the hell out of here," Harry said as he placed the invisibility cloak on the sofa.

Ginny was already mounting her broom when she spoke. "Harry, you should carry her since you have the most powerful broom."

"Okay," he said softly and helped Hermione up off the couch. He sat down on his broom, and Ron helped her straddle it in front of Harry.

"My arm," she whispered. "I think it's broken, I don't think I'll be able to hold on."

"Turn her around," Harry suggested, and Ron helped her turn her body around so that her thighs overlapped Harry's. She threw her left arm around his upper body, and cradled her right between their bodies.

Harry pushed off the ground, one hand firmly around Hermione's back, the other gripping his Firebolt. He followed Ginny out the window with Ron close behind, and they flew safely away from the Malfoy Manor, away from the Death Eaters, and away from Voldemort.

"Thank you," she whispered into Harry's ear. "You saved me," she cried.

Harry nodded. His stomach gave a small turn when he realized that Malfoy was still in danger, but then again, he did say that he knew what he was doing. All Harry could do now, was hope that Malfoy could get away unscathed.

"Malfoy—he's still back there," Harry said suddenly to Hermione. "He is the reason we were able to save you…" A few moments of silence hung in the air before he could continue, "He cares about you," was all he could say.

Her heart fluttered at his name, and despite all the pain she was in, she smiled. "I know he cares about me," she whispered. _"In fact,"_ she thought, _"he loves me."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review! This story is almost over!!! But there is soon to be a sequel on the way! **_

_***Also, I just realized that Alecto is a woman and I wrote her as a man! Lets just say that Alecto is a man for this story, shall we? Sorry about the mix up.**_


	20. Chapter 20

x

I am a scared kid who is frightened of lawers! I own nothing! Don't sue me!

I'm not going to give you an excuse for not updating...Real life just has to win sometimes..:(

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry held tight to Hermione, his legs tingling from the weight of her body. He had been tearing himself apart, knowing that all of this was his fault. Hermione would never been targeted if she hadn't been one of his best friends.

Harry felt her shivering against him, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We're almost there."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. She had barley anything covering her skin and was pressing herself against Harry's warmth insistently. The wind had dried her tears and her eyes felt itchy and uncomfortable.

Ten minutes passed by as they rode through the moonlight.

_"She looks horribly white,"_ Ginny thought to herself as she stared at Hermione's frail body.

"She isn't looking too good," Ron said aloud just as the same thought crossed Ginny's mind.

"Harry, is she all right?" Ginny asked, voicing her concern.

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were hanging half closed, and her breath was becoming shallow against his neck.

"We need to hurry, we've got to get her to the hospital wing," Harry said as he clutched her tightly to his body.

Twenty minutes passed before Ron spoke again, "Look, there's the castle!" he shouted aloud as Hogwarts came into view.

"Hermione, we're here!" Harry said to Hermione. He looked down at her again, but her eyes were closed all the way. His heart sped up and he put an extra jolt into the speed of his broom when he realized that he could no longer feel her warm breath on his neck. "No, Hermione!" he cried out. "Hermione, hold on, we're home!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I love her," Draco repeated.

Lucius stared at him.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Draco replied with a cold stare. He walked further into the room away from the door, and faced his father.

They glared at each other, Lucius at a loss for words. Draco's heart was ramming in his chest as he realized that he hadn't said that only for the reaction he'd get from his father. He had meant those three little words with every inch of his soul.

The tension arcing between the father and son could have been cut with a knife, and Draco had no idea how to act next. He just hoped that Potter and the Weasley's had rescued Hermione by now.

"I love her and there is nothing you can do to prevent that," Draco said, standing still.

"You—you actually," Lucius broke off with a cold laugh.

Suddenly, Lucius averted his glare and sucked in a large amount of air so that his chest puffed out. He then took several steps towards Draco and slapped him hard across the face with his leather clad palm.

Draco's head jerked with the blow and he couldn't help the hand that flew to his face on instinct. Draco was now staring at the ground.

Five minutes passed before Lucius spoke. "How _could_ you?" he gritted out. He had taken one step away from Draco, and had his nose wrinkled, examining his son as he would a worthless Mudblood.

Draco didn't respond.

The question hung in the air, and Draco wasn't sure if he should retort or not. The staring was wasting all the time he needed.

The silence was ended when a loud knock rattled the door. Lucius swept over to answer.

"WHAT!?" he bellowed to the hallway.

"Lucius," Macnair said, "Amycus just arrived and told us there was a disturbance in the West Wing foyer," he said with Amycus standing right beside him.

"What do you mean a disturbance?" Lucius said, looking directly at Amycus as he stepped out into the hallway to look around at a group of men. "And what are you all just standing around for? You're supposed to be keeping guard for Potter!"

The Death Eaters murmured excuses and dispersed accordingly.

Draco took his chance to get away while his father was preoccupied in the hall. He inched his way to the secret passageway and slid into it as noiselessly as possible. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as he heard his father still distantly shouting at the men in the hallway.

Macnair had said there had been a disturbance and he assumed that Tish was responsible for that; he just hoped that Potter, the Weasley's, and Hermione were okay and escaping without difficulty.

When he made it to the West Wing Den, he clambered out of the tunnel and wiped his sweaty forehead. He muttered his command so that Tish would appear by his side.

"Master Draco!" she squeaked.

"Tish, are they okay? The people I was with earlier, did they get back safely? Did they have a girl with them? Not the one with red hair, but with brown hair?"

"Yes sirs, they did!"

Draco felt his shoulders fall.

"Tish sees the girl you is bringing to the Manor before, the one with the curly brown hair, the one who was taking the bath!"

"Thank Merlin," he sighed.

"Master's friends is already gone!" Tish said with a low bow.

"Thank you, now will you go and check the corridor for me?"

Tish gave a nod and left. They had made it; they were going to be alright! Potter and the others were safe, but more importantly, Hermione was safe.

"There are no standing ones," Tish said suddenly by his side.

"What?"

"There is a man on the ground, sirs."

Draco wrinkled his brow with confusion. He strode to the door and opened it faintly, and Tish had been right. There was a man on the ground.

Draco looked back and forth several times before stepping out into the hallway with his wand at the ready.

The man was obviously a Death Eater and Draco could tell that he had been stunned. _"Attaboy Potter,"_ he thought to himself. He ran down the hall and opened the door to his room.

All seemed calm, and he saw that his invisibility cloak had made it back to his sofa. The brooms were gone, save for his, so he shoved his wand back into his pocket and prepared to leave.

Mounting his broom, he kicked off into the night sky. His adrenaline accelerated as he realized they had just stolen the Death Eaters' "Live Bait" right under their noses.

"I'm coming, Hermione," he said to the night as he sped through the misty air on his broomstick.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"MADAME POMFREY!" Harry shouted as he, Ron, and Ginny ran to the hospital wing. His voice echoed through the hall, and the doors to the infirmary opened at his shout.

"Keep it down, it's the middle of the ni—" Madame Pomfrey began but broke off as she saw Hermione in Harry's arms.

"Goodness me!" she yelped as she allowed them into the room. "Hurry, put her over there!"

Harry put Hermione down on the first available bed and cried, "She's not breathing!"

"OUT! ALL OF YOU!" she shouted as she shooed them away from the bed.

"NO!" they all protested.

"Please, just let us stay into we know she'll be okay!" Ginny cried to the older witch.

Madam Pomfrey was muttering charm after charm, and seemed to be ignoring them as they held their breath behind her.

Ginny was crying steadily as she ran into Harry's arms. He wrapped his arms around her as his eyes were fixed on Hermione's form.

"She-she can't be—" Ginny sobbed into Harry's dress robes. "She just can't!"

Ron was pacing behind them as long minutes passed with Madam Pomfrey's hushed voice the only sound in the room besides the scuff of Ron's shoes.

_"Plesae, please, please,"_ Ginny was chanting silently to herself. Tears were soaking Harry's chest, and her body felt cold.

Suddenly, they heard Madam Pomfrey say, "Oh, thank God!"

"What happened?" Ron said eagerly.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked at the same time, as Ginny turned from Harry to look at the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey stood up to face them. "Miss Granger is breathing again," she said softly. "But, the damage looks severe. She has lost a lot of blood, I need to start her on treatment right away," she said as she rushed past them to a cabinet of potions.

"You three need to leave," she said as she made her way back with an armful of bottles. "You do not need to see this."

"We aren't leaving!" Ron said suddenly.

"Mr. Weasley, do not make me repeat myself!" she said as she pointed a finger towards the door. "I need to take care of her!"

Harry nodded at the witch, and felt reassured as he caught sight of Hermione's chest rising and falling.

"Come on," Harry whispered to Ron and Ginny. He pulled Ginny along with him, and Ron followed as he walked backwards, his eyes still on Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey shut the door with a flick of her wand and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were left staring at the tall wooden doors.

"What now?" Ginny said as she pulled away from Harry.

Ron looked to Harry, sniffing loudly.

Harry thought for a moment. "I think that Dumbledore needs to know about this," he said matter-of-factly. "Hermione is being taken care of—"

"Why don't we wait in her common room for Malfoy?" Ginny suggested. "You can tell Dumbledore after Malfoy returns."

"If Malfoy returns," Harry corrected her.

Ginny jerked her eyes to his, "You mean—you think he wont come back?"

"I hope he does, but how should I know? He is outnumbered by Death Eaters, and unless he can apparate, which I don't think he can, how on earth is he going to escape?" Harry said to Ron and Ginny.

"Well, there isn't much we can do," Ron said as they began to walk down the corridor.

"All we can do is wait," Ginny said softly. "I remember Hermione's password from earlier, lets go and wait in her common room."

Ron and Harry nodded, and the three of them made their way to the Head quarters.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco was traveling over the forbidden forest and could now make out castle lights in the distance.

He assumed that Potter and the Weasleys would go with Hermione back to their common room, so he touched down near the Astronomy Tower and ran down the steps towards his dormitory.

_"Amoureux,"_ he said to the portrait, and it gave way.

Draco stepped into the room to find Ron standing by a window with his hands on his hips, and Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch by the fire…but where was Hermione?

"Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed as they all turned when they heard the portrait open. She stood up, followed by Harry and they walked towards him.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked with a frown on his face.

Ginny looked to the ground, "Malfoy, she's—well, she's in the hospital wing," Ginny finished when she couldn't elaborate.

"We were run out by Pomfrey," Ron muttered.

"Malfoy, she's going to be all right," Harry said as he saw his face fall.

"What happened to her?" Draco asked as he motioned for them to sit.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Well, remember when I told you that they hit her head?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood. When we got to her, her hands were bound, and she said she thought that her arm was broken," Ginny explained.

"Then, on the way back to Hogwarts, she—she stopped breathing," Harry said as he caught Draco's horrified expression. "But we raced her to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey got her breathing again."

"And then the old bat kicked us out," Ron repeated.

"And now here we are. We decided to wait for you, so we could tell you that we think she's going to be okay," Ginny said.

Draco nodded and leaned back into the couch. He then proceeded to ask them how everything went in the tunnel.

"It didn't take us long before we reached her," Harry told him. "She was conscious when we found her, but then she fainted in Ginny's arms."

"Then we heard you and Lucius' voice from the ceiling," Ron added, "So we knew that you were still distracting him and that we needed to hurry."

"So we lifted her body with a spell and made our way back—" Ginny started but was cut off by Draco's hand.

"Wait, you heard our voices?" Draco asked, his pulse increasing.

They all nodded.

Draco's mouth fell open. "And…you said that Hermione was conscious when you found her?"

They nodded again.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Ginny asked with concern on her face.

"Nothing," Draco whispered. If she had been conscious, and if she heard his voice…that meant she heard his confession. She knew that he had fallen in love with her.

"Anyways," Harry continued, "We had your house elf clear the hall, and then we all got under the invisibility cloak. But when we got out in the hall, the men were out there."

"See? Good thing you had my cloak with you," Draco said.

Harry nodded. "They started talking, and that's when Hermione became conscious again and she started talking. We stopped dead still, but the men heard her voice so one of them left to inform your father of that, and of the noise the house elf made."

"And thank Merlin he did, that is how I got away. When he knocked on the door, it drew Lucius out into the hallway and I snuck off through the passageway," Draco explained.

"Well, there was still one man in the hallway, and he was walking straight for us, so Ginny stunned him before he could see us," Harry said.

"Oh so it was the Weaselette who stunned him?" Draco asked, turning his head towards Ginny.

"It was," she said with a small smile, "then we ran to your room, and the rest is history," she said with a yawn.

"I'm just relieved that Hermione is safe," Draco said as he stood up.

"Wonder how the ball went," Ron suddenly asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulder, "Who cares, I'm sure nobody missed us," he said.

"Malfoy, I think that Dumbledore needs to know what happened here tonight," Harry said, standing up beside him.

"Absolutely," Draco agreed. "And while we're at it, I plan on informing him of Pansy's involvement. Maybe that will get her expelled and Hermione won't have to deal with her for the rest of term," Draco said.

"That sounds like a marvelous plan!" Ginny said as nodded eagerly. "I witnessed everything in the bathroom, so I know for a fact she was involved."

"Yes, that and my father told me that Pansy wrote to him and asked to help him. She stole a letter that was meant for me. If we can interrogate her with Dumbledore and prove that the letter is in her possession, that would prove her guiltiness."

"That bitch needs to be expelled," Ron said, "for Hermione's safety," he added.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow though, it's too late now," Ginny said.

"We'll do it tomorrow morning," Draco suggested.

They all nodded in agreement, and got up to leave.

"Hey," Draco said to Harry before he'd completely left the room, "Thank you for your help."

"No Malfoy—Draco, thank you," Harry said as he turned to leave.

_A/N: I know, not the most exciting chapter in the world, but a necessary chapter nonetheless…if you've time...please review on your way out_ :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; this is a humble teenager who only wishes to use her characters as puppets and is scared of lawyers and doesn't wish to break any laws.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco stood in the common room for a moment after Harry, Ron, and Ginny left. He turned slowly and went to his room to take off his dress robes from the ball. He sat on the corner of his bed, contemplating whether he wanted to sleep or not. He was utterly exhausted, but a corner of his heart was tugging him to get up and go to her....

He sighed, having decided that he should just let her rest. It was nearing dawn after all.

Draco fell into a restless sleep the moment he dropped down onto his bed. He began to have nightmares of Lucius kidnapping her from her bed in the infirmary. Those dreams transformed into her infirmary bed being locked in a dungeon, with Death Eaters leering down at her. Lucius punished her with curse after curse and when Draco finally awoke, he was drenched in sweat.

He slid off of his bed and went into the restroom. He glanced at the time and saw that he hadn't been asleep for more than thirty minutes. After washing his face, he knew that sleep was not going to come easy. He needed to see her, needed to see for himself that she was safe, so he threw on his Slytherin cloak and his trainers and briskly walked out of the door towards the infirmary.

When he arrived, he slowly opened the doors as quietly as he could and stepped into the deserted wing. There, on the first available bed, lay Hermione in a deep sleep.

"Hermione," he whispered to himself as he went to her while sitting down on the edge of her bed. He let his hand rest on top of hers and he studied her. She had a large wound on her head, and her right arm was wrapped tightly with cloth which rested in a sling.

His gaze then fell apon the table beside her bed. There was a large bottle that read 'Dreamless Sleeping Draught.' Next to that, lay Hermione's dress.

It was a mess, and was barley reconizable. It was drenched in blood and dirt, and had been bundled up and placed aside. Hermione was wearing a spare robe that was obviously too big for her body.

He stood and picked up the remains of her dress, his frown deepening as he walked over to a waste basket to throw it away. He didn't want that to be the first thing Hermione saw when she woke up.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly said.

Draco looked up into the stern face of Madam Pomfrey.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here at this time of night?"

Draco placed the gown behind his back. "I was here to check on my fellow Head student," he said quickly.

"Very well Mister Malfoy, but you need to say goodnight now," Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed to the door.

He turned to leave, but stopped to ask, "When will she be waking up?"

"I gave her a very potent sleeping draught to help with her concussion. I don't think she'll be awake until tomorrow evening at the earliest," the witch replied. "Now goodnight Mister Malfoy."

Draco nodded and concealed the gown from her view as he walked out the door, "Goodnight Madam Pomfrey."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There weren't many people at breakfast the next morning, as most of the school had stayed up late at the ball and had decided to have a lay in.

Draco hadn't been able to sleep at all the whole night, and he was one of the first people in the Great Hall. He lazily pushed some eggs around his plate as he nibbled on a piece of toast. He wasn't really hungry; he was still preoccupied with the previous night's event.

"Hello Draco," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned to face Potter and the Weasleys.

The few Slytherins that were sitting near Draco gave the Gryffindors cold stares, and Draco could tell that whatever they had to say, it should be in private.

Draco stood, tossing his half-eaten toast back onto his plate. "Lets go outside," he suggested.

The three of them followed him out of the hall, and out into the nippy November air.

"We just got back from the hospital wing," Ginny said as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, "but Hermione isn't awake yet."

"I went to see her last night—or I guess it was this morning," Draco told them. "Pomfrey said she'd be awake by this evening."

"That's good, she needs the extra rest," Ron chipped in.

"Pomfrey also said she suffered a concussion," Draco said as he stopped walked and faced them. "Why didn't you all tell me that last night?"

"She didn't tell us that," Ginny replied. "I guess she didn't want to scare us anymore than we already were."

The four of them continued to walk in silence for a while, not sure what to say next.

"So, I think now would be a good time to go talk to Dumbledore," Harry finally said.

"Yes, I think you're right," Draco nodded, "the sooner the better." They turned around to head back to the castle, and discussed what they should tell the headmaster.

They hadn't made it far down the corridor before Pansy Parkinson swept out from an alcove.

"Well, well, looks like Malfoy has found him self some new bitches," she said vainly, avoiding Draco's piercing gaze.

"Back off Parkinson," Draco said austerely. "I thought I'd made that clear last night."

Pansy ignored him, continuing with her taunting. "I hope you're prepared," she said specifically to Ginny. "Malfoy is awfully high maintenance, he might even dote apon _you_ if the Mudblood gets tired of his daily romps," she said to Ginny, with a suggestive hand movement.

"You're a royal bitch, you know that Parkinson?" Ginny shot back, ignoring her comment completely. "Are you really that desperate? Honestly! Writing to Malfoy's father to help with Hermione's abduction! Just a little bit out of your league I'd say, isn't it Parkinson?"

"They don't call Slytherin cunning for nothing, Weaselbitch," Pansy snarled.

Ginny was laughing now, "Weaselbitch? Well that's new; did you just now make that up?"

"Ginny, just drop it," Harry said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from advancing on Pansy.

"No!" Ginny screeched, yanking her arm away from Harry and staring at Pansy. "I can't do that Harry! She cursed me! She is the reason all of this happened! She is the reason Hermione has a broken arm and a bloody concussion! Hermione could have been _killed_ Harry! She almost died, or did you forget that she stopped breathing?"

Pansy was rolling her eyes through Ginny's tirade, "The Mudblood had it coming," she said.

"What?!" Ginny yelled in her face. Ron then tried to pull her back, but she shook him off just as she did Harry, "Stop it!" she yelled at Ron. She swirled back around to face pansy, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ginny repeated. The girls were now circling each other.

Draco, Harry, and Ron had given up on trying to stop the red head. Draco had a small smirk on his face, silently enjoying how Ginny was challenging the pathetic Slytherin.

"If she hadn't been screwing around with Draco in the first place I wouldn't have felt it necessary to punish her!"

"Yet _you_ didn't punish her! You had Malfoy's _father_ do the dirty work!" Ginny was now inches from her face. "And if anyone deserves punishment, it's you! Just because Draco shoved off your sorry arse and now fancies Hermione doesn't mean—"

"SHUT UP!" Pansy suddenly screamed, and she lunged for Ginny.

Ginny saw her assault coming and before Pansy could lay a finger on the red head, Ginny had swung her fist as hard as she could until it made contact with Pansy's face.

"OWWW!" Ginny screamed, as she clutched her hand in pain. Pansy had stumbled back against the wall, momentarily stunned.

Ginny shook her arm and walked back towards the boys. Pansy held her purpling eye with one hand and grabbed her wand with the other and was ready to curse Ginny from behind.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled, throwing Pansy backwards and sending her wand down the corridor.

Ginny was still shaking her hand out as they all turned to leave.

"Leave us alone," Draco said to Pansy before they left, "or there will be consequences."

Pansy spit a stream of curse words at him, but he walked away without a care in the world. Draco smiled to himself, for little did Pansy know, they were on their way to the Headmaster and he was pretty certain that her past actions would have her expelled before days end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour or so had passed when the Gryffindors and Slytherin left the headmasters office.

They told him all about Hermione's abduction, and admitted that they had left the grounds to save her. To their dismay, Dumbledore had deducted house points for not telling any profesors. He scolded them for their inability to ask for help, but was grateful that they were all okay.

Then, after they explained that is was Pansy who helped Death Eaters enter and abduct a student, Dumbledore told them he would have to look at expulsion as her punishment.

"I can't believe he took points away from us," Ginny complained as they left.

"Well, as Hermione would say, we did break school rules," Harry said with a smile.

"Who cares?" Ron said, grinning madly. "He's going to expel Parkinson! He can take away as many bloody house points as he needs if it means he'll expel a Slytherin!—er, no offense," he added, looking at Draco.

"None taken," Draco replied. "I'll be relieved to see the bitch leave," he muttered.

"I'll second that," Harry said quickly.

"By the way Weaselette," Draco said, turning to the girl, "nice punch."

Ginny laughed, as did Harry and Ron.

"Do you guys want to go to the infirmary to check on Hermione?" Ron suggested.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Ronald," Ginny said with a grin.

They made their way to the infirmary, wondering if she might be awake.

"Hello," Madam Pomfrey said as they walked through the door.

"How is she?" Harry asked first.

"She is still sleeping, but she is doing much better today," the witch replied.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said as she sat down on the girls bed. She began to play with her hair, "So she'll be awake later this evening?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "The Draught lasts a little less than 18 hours."

"And when she wakes up, will she be allowed to leave?" Draco asked.

"Well—" the witch began.

"Because she is Head Girl, and I'd be able to check on her since we share quarters. I'm sure she'd have a better recovery if she were in her own room," Draco said.

"We will have to see how she is doing Mister Malfoy. She has made good progress so far; it'll be up to her whether she wants to stay or not."

"Like any one would _want_ to stay her with the old bird," Ron muttered to Harry.

Madam Pomfrey gave them a nod and then went off to tend to another student.

The four of them sat down around her for a while talking quietly.

Draco was surprised at how well he got along with the three Gryffindors. He had never assumed that they would be so easy-going. It was a new concept to Draco…the whole friendship thing, for in Slytherin, it seemed like every single "friend" he had also had an agenda. They were friends for association, or because they wanted something from him. Slytherins were all so cold and self-absorbed that Draco wondered why he'd wasted so much of his life away from pleasant company.

Hours seemed to pass, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny had decided to go down to the Great Hall for an early supper as they had all skipped lunch.

"I'm going to stay here," Draco said, "I don't have much of an appetite." This was half true, but if Dumbledore had already confronted Pansy, he was almost certain that he wouldn't be welcome at the Slytherin table anymore if Pansy had mouthed off.

"Okay then," Harry said, and they left the wing with a last look at Hermione.

Draco turned back to Hermione, and was suddenly very tired. He scooted his chair back so that he could comfortably rest his head against her bed. His hand was still clutching hers, and he childishly rested his cheek against her palm. In moments, he had drifted off, something that had not come so easily the past night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath before she blinked to glance at her surrounding. "The hospital wing," she said, relieved that she wasn't still in a cage.

Hermione was taken aback to find Draco resting his head on her hand, and she smiled at how sweet he looked while he was sleeping.

"Draco," she said, as she wiggled her fingers. "Wake up, Draco."

Draco lifted his head, her fingers' movement having stirred his slumber. He sat up, taking her left hand with him. "Hi," he greeted her.

She smiled at him and used her left hand to touch his cheek. There was a red mark on his cheek from resting it on her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was," she said as she lifted her right arm slightly.

He smiled and pressed a kiss against the back of her left hand. He gave her a serious look that diminished her smile.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his warm breath sweeping over her hand as it was still close to his mouth. "I'm so sorry that my father did this to you," he repeated.

"Don't be sorry, none of this was your fault."

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against her hand again.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I need you to look at me first."

He opened his eyes instantly, and her heart fluttered in her stomach. Should she tell him? Should she let him know that she heard him confess his love for her? _"Perhaps now isn't the time,"_ she decided.

"What is it?" Draco asked when she didn't say anything.

She smiled warmly, "Never mind."

"No, tell me," he insisted.

She shook her head, "Not now, I'll tell you another time."

"Fine," he said as he lay her hand back down on the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice," she said as he helped her to sit up.

With a wave of his wand, a goblet full of ice cold water appeared.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely. She gulped it down, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He was watching every move she made with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He glanced away from her, "I'm just so relieved that you're alright," he said honestly.

Her heart fluttered as his voice fluttered through her head…I love you. She had no idea how to tell him that she felt the same way.

For now, she'd just have to _show_ him, so she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

It was soft and gentle, and neither moved their lips, just breathed onto each other's mouths with the weakest hint of pressure.

She closed her eyes and kissed him with more pressure, and he responded by moving his lips against hers.

Draco pulled away when she released his bottom lip, "What was that for?" he asked her with a pleased look in his eyes.

"That was for saving me," she whispered. _"And this is for loving me,"_ she thought to herself as she used her left hand to pull his head down for an urgent open-mouthed kiss.

Draco couldn't stop the low moan that escaped from his throat when her tongue entered his mouth and began lapping at his. He sat on her bed now to move even closer to her and let his hand gently roam over her back.

Hermione was becoming dizzy, and while she wanted to keep kissing Draco, she knew that it was a bad dizzy that was taking over her head. She pulled away with a furrowed brow, and inhaled deeply.

Draco pulled away, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said uncertainly.

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"I'm just dizzy all of the sudden."

"We can stop then," Draco said as he stood to resume his place in the chair next to her bed.

"No," she called to him. "Stay here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"No, I mean stay in the bed with me," she said as she used her good hand to scoot her bum over so that he could lean against the head board next to her.

"I have a better idea," he said as he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer because Madam Pomfrey had come up before Draco could leave.

"Oh good, you're awake!" the witch exclaimed. "And how are we feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"That's good," the mediwitch said as she came around to check on the girl.

After a few minutes of checking her over, Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione the option to stay or to go back to her own room.

"I'd like to go back to my room," Hermione said without hesitation.

"I'll help her," Draco offered.

"Very well," the mediwitch said. She gave Draco a few bottles of potion and told him to give them to her at certain times for the rest of the night. "Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can," he assured her.

Hermione got out of the bed and used Draco as a crutch to get back to their common room. He helped her into her dorm, then went to their bathroom and placed all of the potions on the counter. He returned when he heard Hermione calling for help.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I—I can't get out of this robe," she said quietly, "I can't undo the buttons with one hand."

"Okay," he said, "What do you want to change into?" he asked as he began to go through her trunk.

"That one," she said as he held up a pink night gown. "That one's fine," she said as she pulled against the robe she had on. Her eyes followed him as he sat the night gown on her bed and he walked back over to her.

It then occurred to her that she had nothing else on besides the robe…she hadn't worn a bra because she had been wearing her dress for the ball. He had already come over and had started to undo the top buttons, but she stopped him.

"Wait—uh, I umm," she muttered, as she pushed his hands away. "I don't um," she started as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"I don't have anything on underneath this."

Neither said anything, or moved an inch for that matter, and Hermione bit her lip in anticipation.

"Well—" Draco started but broke off to clear the huskiness form his voice, "don't worry, I—I'll close my eyes."

Hermione's heart was running around her chest, and she felt her cheeks become flushed. "You promise?" she asked him, locking eyes with him.

He nodded. First he helped her out of the sling, but it was caught in the robe. "I have to take the robe off first," he said, and she saw that it was caught in the sleeve.

"Okay," she said. "Eyes closed?"

"Eyes closed."

He began to undo the upper buttons, while laying the sling over her shoulder as not to lose the end, but stopped half way through. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"This is going to take forever if I can't look," he said. "Not at you, but I can't see how to maneuver the robe away from your sling," he explained.

Hermione could tell that it would be pretty much impossible for him if he couldn't see so she reluctantly agreed to let him open his eyes. Hermione looked into his face to see him in deep concentration as he finally finished with the buttons. He pulled on the sling, and then re-adjusted it for her.

Now, not only was her face red, but the flush was traveling all over her body. His hands kept brushing across her skin…whether it was on purpose or not, she couldn't tell.

Draco's heart was beating faster than he ever remembered it beating. He watched the robe fall to the ground and when his eyes swept over her lower areas he felt the heat of his body grow even hotter.

He could feel Hermione's fast breath against him, and he brought his eyes up to rest on hers. She had brought her hands up to cover herself, and he stepped closer to her.

Her mouth was opened, and she looked deeply into his eyes. His hands rested on her shoulders and he slowly let them drop lower…lower....

Hermione's breath was now ragged. She had never been so exposed before in front of a boy—a man and it was thrilling and terrifying her. A huge feeling of self-consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks and her body began to tremble.

"Draco," she finally said, uncertainty lacing her voice as she didn't know what he was going to do next. His hands now rested on her lower back.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, "One day I'm going to kiss you all over...."

Draco let the thought linger between them for a moment before he forced himself to say, "Lets get you dressed." He picked up her night gown from the bed, and helped her into it.

Hermione could feel tingles radiate up and down her spine from his comment, and for a moment, she thought she might give into his suggestion. She had to restrain herself from pouncing on him and kissing _him_ all over.

Hermione sighed when she was adequately dressed, and she sat down on the bed behind her. She looked up at Draco from above her eyelashes and cocked her head.

"That was…" she couldn't complete her thought.

"That my girl," he whispered as he sat down beside her, "is the start to an experience I hope to share with you someday in the future."

Her eye widened considerably at what he was suggesting. Then she smiled, "Your girl? Is that what I am to you?"

"You're my girlfriend, remember?"

She nodded sweetly.

"Then yes, you are my girl."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hermione?" they heard a voice call from the common room. The door to her room opened moments later.

"Oi, there you are Hermione!" Ron said as he walked in behind Harry and Ginny.

Ginny ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"We went to the hospital wing and Pomfrey said that Draco had already taken you back here," Harry said as he also leaned down to give Hermione a hug.

Hermione hugged her friends, and they all ended up sitting on her bed and talking. They told her all about how they'd rescued her, and then about going to Dumbledore.

Hermione was elated to hear that Pansy Parkinson might be expelled.

"The Great hall was buzzing tonight, I bet Dumbledore already told her," Ron said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I hope I never have to see her again," Hermione admitted. Everyone nodded their heads along with her.

"Oh Hermione, before I forget," Ginny began as she rummaged through her bag, "this is yours," she said as she handed Hermione a flower.

The boys exchanged a bewildered look until Ginny said a simple, _"Finite Incantatem,"_ to restore Hermione's wand.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled as she sat her wand on her bed side table.

After an hour of talking together, Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided to head back to Gryffindor tower. Draco helped Hermione get ready for bed, and poured up her potions for the night.

"Thank you," Hermione said to him as he helped her climb back into her bed.

"Some Halloween huh?"

Her face fell suddenly as she remembered, "My dress," she whispered. She had completely forgotten about it. "I guess Madam Pomfrey threw it away, it wasn't much to look at after...."

"Don't worry about that, all you need right now is some rest," Draco said. "Goodnight," he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. When he tried to pull away, she whimpered.

"Don't go," Hermione whispered, "stay here with me."

Draco hesitated.

"Please?"

"Anything for my girl," he whispered back. He kicked off his shoes, and took off his shirt.

Hermione watched him, and had to swallow to moisten her suddenly dry throat when he took his shirt off.

Draco walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled up the covers, and slid in behind her. He lay on his side so that he could look at her. She let her left hand reach under the blankets to seek his hand, and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Goodnight Hermione," she heard him whisper.

_"Now is the time,"_ she thought to herself. _"I need to tell him that I know…and that I feel the same way...."_

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too," she whispered bravely before she lost her nerve.

Draco opened his eyes immediately.

Hermione could clearly see the whites of his eyes from the moonlight.

"Y—you do?"

She nodded.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Draco asked as he licked his lips.

She nodded again. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't think it was the right time. Oh Draco, I _do_ love you," she admitted as she reached out to him.

Draco couldn't help the smile that came across his face, and he closed the remaining gap between them and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Her tears leaked onto his face, and his hand flew to twist themselves in her wild hair.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered between kisses.

Hermione was surprised to find that she was crying in relief, and her heart was soaring to new heights.

"I can't believe this," Hermione whispered against his mouth as it was pressing against hers over and over.

"Me either," he said as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

She laughed quietly, "I can't believe we've...fallen in love, after everything that's happened," she whispered.

They talked well into the morning, and Hermione finally dosed off, feeling happier than she could ever remember. Draco's arms stayed around her, and after watching her sleep for hours, he too, fell into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Thanks for reading everybody!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; this is a humble teenager who only wishes to use her characters as puppets and is scared of lawyers and doesn't wish to break any laws.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wake up love, open your eyes."

Hermione obliged, and a smile swept across her face when she saw Draco lying next to her.

"Good morning," she whispered as she yawned softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm, much better," she smiled. "I would like to take this off," she motioned for the sling on her arm.

"Do you think your arm is alright?"

She nodded as she sat up in her bed. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey already healed it, this was just precautionary."

Draco swung his legs over the bed and pulled on his discarded shirt. Then he went around to her side and helped her out of the sling which required her to inch her arm out of her nightgown so that he could unfasten it all.

"There," he said as he finally rid her of the garment.

"I just need to take it easy," she said, mostly to herself.

Draco padded over to the bathroom and fixed up her morning potions.

Hermione wrinkled her nose as she downed them, "How much more of this horrid potion do I have left?"

"Looks like two more doses," Draco told her.

"Good," she said as she stood up from her bed. "I think I'm going to go have a bath," she told him as she gathered some clothing to change into with her good hand.

"Okay, do you need any help?"

"No, I think I can manage."

Draco couldn't ignore the look she gave him and before she could get to the loo, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Hermione shivered at his touch and leaned against him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you're doing better today."

"Me too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following week, rumours were flying throughout the castle.

Seeing as no secrets were kept secret at Hogwarts, a vast majority found out about Hermione's abduction and about Pansy's correlating expulsion.

Additional safety precautions had been made for the school after the scare, as well as a long and hearty speech from Dumbledore about asking for help from the staff if ever the need arise.

The whole of Slytherin had basically banished Draco from their house for getting one of their housemates expelled, so he'd nonchalantly caste them off and simply sat with Hermione during meal times and during the lessons they shared together.

However, there was one thing that really irked Draco.

The whole school now thought that Hermione was simply "another one of his conquests."

Not that he particularly cared about their opinions; he cared about Hermione's. He knew that she was concerned about her reputation, but he assured her that the gossip would die down with time. Just as he'd predicted, three weeks passed and their relationship officially became "old gossip."

Draco and Hermione became inseparable, almost as she, Harry, and Ron had once been.

Since their declaration of love, they had latched onto each other, going through every day together. Hermione still hung around with Harry, Ron, and Ginny…she simply brought Draco with her. He didn't seem to mind, as his own house were no friends of his. In fact, the only person Hermione had ever seen him talk to from his house since her abduction, besides Snape, was Blaise Zabini.

Two months had passed since Hermione and Draco had become exclusive, and Hermione could never remember being so happy.

Every single day was better than the last, as they learned more about each other and delved not only into their past, but talked about the future. Draco was the first boyfriend that she had ever seriously dated, but the two months, to her, felt like two years.

At times, she would begin to feel guilty for all the years of judging him, and Draco would also apologize a hundred times over for calling her Mudblood so often in their youth. He talked about his unfortunate childhood and his cursed upbringing which would usually bring tears to her eyes as she remembered her own childhood with her parents.

Her parents.

Their deaths seemed like a lifetime ago…she had been so deliriously happy with Draco that her heart hadn't made time for mourning.

Along with the middle of November came her mothers birthday. Hermione assumed that the day would be gloomy and sombre, but Draco was right by her side making sure that she spent the day with a smile on her face.

He brought Hermione a cake to celebrate in her mother's memory. At first, she'd smiled grimly at the idea…but after she saw that he had brought a carrot cake, her mother's absolute favourite, the smile had been real. For some reason, it had made her heart swell tremendously.

Maybe it was the tradition of always eating carrot cake during her mother's birthday....or maybe it was the fact that Draco had actually remembered that tiny detail from a passing conversation and had surprised her with it.

It was the little things that Draco did for her that made her love him even more. That he paid so much attention to her every move, and every thought…in a way, his actions proved his love for her. It seemed as though Draco's main priority as of late was to make Hermione happy.

He held her hand every chance he could.

She kissed him every chance she could.

They were happy, engrossed in each other, and in love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever wondered why we never fight?"

"What do you mean? We've fought before."

"Yes, about little things. I'm talking about a serious fight about something important."

"Well, maybe we agree on the important things so there's no reason to fight about them. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno it's just…strange. I feel like I've been living in some bizarre utopia."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because…no one's supposed to be this happy, so why are we?"

"Don't be too quick to judge a good thing."

"I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"I feel like something bad is going to happen. Like all of this," she motioned with her hands, "it's all going to disappear. That _you_ are going to disappear."

They were lying on the couch in their common room in front of the fire, sipping hot tea and taking a break from studying for their upcoming NEWTs.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco whispered.

Hermione turned to face him, "How can you promise that?"

Draco pulled her face to his and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "I love you too deeply to leave you," he said seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione nodded and lay back against him, sighing heavily. "I love you too, but what if it isn't up to us whether we leave or not?"

"You're worried about what Harry said, aren't you."

She looked up at him, her mouth falling opened. "Well…yes," she replied, "aren't you?"

Draco sat up a little straighter against the sofa. "The war has been a long time coming…we knew that it would be here someday," he said. "There are enough people to defeat Voldemort; I think it is obvious who will win."

"I know," she whispered with a forlorn look in her eyes as she stared into the fire. "I—I just, I feel like now, I have you to lose, and it scares me."

Just then, a movie from the muggle world popped into her head, "It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf had said. That was exactly what the world felt like to her. Like everything was too perfect to be real…that it was all too quiet and too wonderful.

Something…something bad was going to happen. She could feel it, sense that danger was heading their way. Harry had said that the war was around the corner, yet everything was still fine. Shouldn't something be happening? Shouldn't they be tense?

She wished that everyone would stop pretending that everything was fine when clearly the world around them was on the brink of disaster.

"Its times like these when I wish Trelawney could _actually_ predict the future," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said as she stretched. She sat up, leaving the confines of Draco's arms. "C'mon, we need to study," she said as she pulled her books towards her.

"Nooo," Draco moaned as he buried his head into a nearby pillow. "Hermione, we've been studying all day long, aren't you tired?"

"Draco, this is no time to be lazy! Our NEWTs are-"

"Months away," he repeated sarcastically. "We have plenty of time, and don't forget we have a whole week right before with no classes so that we can do nothing but study!"

"Suit yourself, I'm preparing as much as I possibly can," she said as she stood up and went to their common room table. She sat down and got out some parchment and smiled in triumph when Draco trudged over to the table with a book in hand. He plopped down next to her, and flipped to a marked page.

"I'm letting you get your way now, so that I may have mine later."

"Agreed," Hermione said as they began.

Two hours passed when Hermione finally closed her book. _"Accio goblet,"_ she muttered as her cup of tea floated into her outstretched hand.

Moments later, Draco shut his book loudly and smiled. "My turn," he said as he stood up and grasped her hand in his.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she set the goblet down and stood up to follow him.

"To my room."

Hermione's stomach lurched, she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling. He had a very…determined look in his eye; one that told her just what he had in mind. Though she had been going to his room and spending the night with him every night, they still had not done anything besides some kissing and heavy petting.

Draco had now led her to his room where he promptly pushed her onto his bed. Hermione scooted back and watched as Draco discarded his robe and crawled up the bed so that he was lying over her. He immediately began attacking her lips.

His hands quickly sought out her shirt and began to pull it over her head. Their mouths broke apart as she helped him with his shirt too, and soon his chest was flush against her own. His hands closed over her, his fingers slipping between her skin and her bra strap. They had gone this far more times than she could count, but tonight for the first time, Draco's hand wandered to her back and with a simple flick, her bra came loose.

Hermione's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest when his hands guided the garment off of her shoulders.

"You're lovely," he murmured, "I've waited so long for this."

And then he kissed her. He didn't even make a move to touch her where she began to long his touch. He had bared her to his eyes, yet only went on kissing her.

She guessed that he was, once again, letting her decide the pace. After some slight hesitation, she made up her mind and wrapped her arms around his back to pull his body down to hers.

They both gasped as their skin meshed together. It felt so good that Hermione began to claw at him in hopes of bringing him closer. How could something so simple feel so good?

"Oh Merlin," he groaned as his lips travelled down to her neck. He fell onto his elbows when Hermione had pulled him down, and he felt chills run up his spine at the sensation.

Hermione's head was thrown to the side as she revelled in the feel of Draco all around her. His lips were familiar on her neck, but as they began to travel further down her chest she realized just what they had in store for her.

She gasped when his lips latched around her, and she let out a soft mew. She had no idea that it would feel this good, and was shocked to find that parts of her body had begun to move on their own accord. "Draco," she gasped. Her hips were pressing against his, and she blushed deeply as she felt him very much ready against her thigh.

Draco's mouth moved back to her lips, and he was whispering things between kisses as his hips slowly grinded against her.

"Draco," she groaned as her hands roamed across his chest. "Ahh," she whimpered as his hips began to move faster.

His hands reached down and yanked off her skirt as she unbuttoned his trousers. He pulled them off while never breaking the kiss.

"I love you Hermione," He said before making them partners in the truest sense.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Half an hour later, Hermione lay on Draco with her hands under his back. Her chin was resting on his chest, and his hands were running through her hair.

He was doing it again.

She had told him that she loved it when people played with her hair, whether they were braiding it, or simply brushing it for her. It had been a quick admission during dinner one evening…it had been off topic, totally random and yet, he had remembered it.

His long (_"and talented"_ she thought) fingers ran through her hair continuously, and his nails lightly scraped over her scalp. She hummed in contentment.

"I love you," she whispered as her lips kissed his chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good morning professor," Hermione said as she walked past McGonagall in the corridor on a Sunday morning. She was on her way to the library to meet with Draco, for he had gone to the pitch for an early morning fly.

"Good morning, I was just looking for you."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and shifted her books to her other arm, "What for?"

"Professor Dumbledore needs to speak with you."

"I was just on my way to meet with Draco, I can go and get him—"

"No, this doesn't concern Head duties," McGonagall said. She gave Hermione a weak smile.

"Okay," Hermione said hesitantly. "Right now?"

McGonagall nodded her head, "Yes, right away."

"Alright, let me just go tell Draco where I am, I'll be there as soon as possible."

What would Dumbledore need to speak with her about? Perhaps it had something to do with the end of the school year, would she have to make some sort of speech?

"Hermione," she heard Draco call out.

"Oh, I thought you'd already be in the library," she said as she turned around to greet him.

He walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "Some other people were already down at the pitch and we ended up having a quick scrimmage," he said as he started for the library.

"Wait, I was coming to tell you that I have to go see Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"I dunno, Professor McGonagall said he needed to speak with me."

"I'll come with you."

"No, that's okay. She said it didn't have to do with Head duties."

"Alright, well I'll be in the library, just come and meet me when you're done, okay?" he said as he took her books from her.

"I will," she said as she kissed him goodbye. She watched as he made his way to the library, and she turned on her heel to head for the Headmaster's office.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger," he greeted her before she had made it to his office. "Please, follow me."

She did as she was told and climbed the small staircase to his office, and then sat at in the chair he offered her.

"How are you today Miss Granger?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"I'm very well."

He gave her a meagre smile, much like the one she'd received from McGonagall.

"What's going on sir?" she asked when he didn't speak.

"I've just been contacted by Arthur Weasley; it seems that a man by the name of Kall Morris has been trying to contact you."

"Kall Morris," she paused, "Father Morris?" she said, surprise on her face.

"I take it you know this man?"

"He—he was my childhood priest."

"Arthur Weasley somehow heard through the ministry that Mr. Morris was trying to get a hold of you, and he took over the case since he knows you well."

"Why would Father Morris try to get a hold of me?"

"For your parents' funeral."

Hermione stared. "A funeral…" she whispered. "But—it's been months!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yes, Death Eater activity has been high as of late…since your house was a murder scene, the ministry had to take extra precautions. That and dealing with the Muggle police has been more difficult than in the past. Mr. Weasley says that the service will be held tomorrow."

Hermione was silent as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"How will I get there?" she finally asked.

Dumbledore was now leaning against his desk beside her. "Mr. Weasley has arranged for a port key in Hogsmeade for you and your friends if you wish to bring them. We thought it would be easier than taking the train with the other students and then transportation from kings cross. Luckily for you all, you won't be missing any classes." To Hermione's frazzled brain it took her a few minutes to figure out why they would not have classes, but then she realized it was the first day of the Christmas holidays.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry that this happened to you," he said softly, "but you are a strong young lady, with friends who can help you through this.:

She nodded her head slowly, "Thank you professor, I—I have to go," she said as she stood up and wandered towards the door.

"Miss Granger," he said before she left.

She turned around and gave him eye contact.

"Why don't you all meet me in my office tomorrow after breakfast, and I will personally escort you to Hogsmeade."

"That would be nice, thank you professor," she whispered.

Hermione walked back to the library in a daze. It hadn't even occurred to her that they had never had a funeral for her parents. While it would be good to finally set them to rest…it hurt to resurface the pain their deaths had caused.

She had tears falling from her face as she stepped into the library and curved around bookshelves to her and Draco's secret spot.

"It's about time," Draco said as he heard her footsteps approach, "I was about to come and drag you out of Dumbledore's office myse—" he cut off when he saw her distressed face. "What happened?"

"My parents…their funeral is tomorrow," she said as she made her way to their table and took a seat. She explained everything Dumbledore had said, and rested her head on the table when she was done.

Draco reached out and covered her hand with his own. "It'll be okay," he soothed.

"No, that's just it," Hermione said as she pulled her hand form his, "I've been in denial, I haven't even begun to think about all the things that have been left undone…" she sighed as she stood up and walked to a nearby shelf.

"What am I supposed to do when school is done? I…I don't know if I can face my house again, I don't ever want to go back there, yet I know I have to…someday. I've been ignoring the little voice in my head that keeps telling me that I have to deal with it soon, but I've pushed the thought away, and focused on school, and on you," she turned around to face him with a weary look on her face.

"I'm not ready—I can't do this yet," she whispered. "There's a part of me that thinks that it was all…just a dream. That they are still alive, and waiting for me to come home to them," her eyes fell to the ground. "It's like when your watching a film for the hundredth time and there's this little part of you that thinks perhaps _this_ time, the characters will escape or get away…" she broke off when she realized that he probably didn't know what a 'film' was.

She took a deep breath and turned back towards the book shelf. "I saw them…I was in the same room, I know that they're gone, so why is it so hard for me to accept it? I grieved for them…and then my life went on. I fell in love with you…and now, I have this feeling. That, everything is going to fall apart and that this is the beginning of something…bad."

"Do you not want to go?" Draco asked as he walked over to her.

"Of course I want to go," she answered quickly, "but I'm afraid of what will happen. I know that there will be people there telling me what to do...telling me about my options for the future, but I know I won't be able to listen to them. Men in fancy suits will tell me what I've inherited, and then expect me to make some life-changing decision on the spot. If it doesn't happen at the funeral, it will happen the second I leave Hogwarts. It's something I never planned on doing…something that no child for that matter should ever have to do."

"I'm not going to lie and say I know what you're going through, because I don't…all I can tell you, is that I'm here, and I am going to help you through this," he said as he hugged her.

_A/N: Once again no excuse for slow updates..Real Life (and Studying) has to win sometimes._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created this world and owns all the names and characters in it; this is a humble teenager who only wishes to use her characters as puppets and is scared of lawyers and doesn't wish to break any laws.

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of MLBH *tear* so before you all get sad, I have some good news…I will DEFINITELY be writing a sequel(Any Name ideas are welcome!). Hoorah! So with that in mind, please sit back and enjoy the final chapter of _My Life Begins Here.._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Black. A color of death, mourning, darkness, threat, evil, destruction....

Yet while it was laden with negative connotations…no other color was quiet so mysterious.

It was the color Hermione hated to wear, and wore it only when it was required of her. Everything about the color was…sad. The color you wear affects your personality…in her opinion black disguises a person with sorrow, ambiguity and anger. That's why Hermione never wore black.

She was standing in front of her closet looking for something to wear…something black.

"Can I come in?" she heard Ginny call from her door after three soft knocks.

"Yes," she replied. She didn't turn to watch the red head step into her room and approach her.

"Are you alright?"

"I have nothing to wear."

Ginny was now standing beside her. "Nothing to wear?"

"I don't have anything black to wear tomorrow."

Hermione had told Harry, Ron, and Ginny about the funeral less than an hour ago, and they had all come back to her and Draco's common room.

Hermione had excused herself, but twenty minutes had passed and she hadn't returned. Ginny left the boys to check on her, only to find her standing in the middle of her room with a lost look on her face.

"I don't either," Ginny said, "I was going to transfigure some of my clothes to be black for the funeral."

"Yes, I expect I'll have to do that too," she said. "I hate black," she added.

"Hermione," Ginny said comfortingly, "come back out to the common room."

"Black is such a callous color," Hermione continued, ignoring Ginny's comment.

"Would you like me to help you find something?" Ginny offered when she realized Hermione didn't want to leave.

Hermione didn't answer her immediately, "I suppose I should before tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and began to go through her things. "Here are some suitable shoes," Ginny said as she held up a pair of her heels. "Do you want to wear a skirt or trousers?"

"I'll just…I don't care really—I just want to look nice," Hermione finished.

"Okay…well, it looks like the majority of your wardrobe is jeans and skirts…lets go with the skirt," Ginny said as she took out one of her school uniform skirts. After a few adjustments, the skirt was all black and was long enough to fall past her knees. Ginny fished out some black stockings, and laid them on her bed along with the skirt and heels.

Ginny then found a few jumpers and let Hermione choose which one she wanted.

"That one," Hermione said immediately after Ginny held up her cherry cashmere pullover. "I want to wear that, my mother gave it to me."

"This will look very nice," Ginny said as she transfigured the bright red to a deadened black. "I much prefer the other color," she whispered as she handed it to Hermione.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Hermione said as she picked up her outfit and set it on her dresser. "Thanks Gin," Hermione said as she allowed her to pull her back into the common room.

"There you are," Harry said as he saw the two girls emerge.

"I was helping her find her outfit for the funeral," Ginny said to Harry and Ron as Hermione went to sit next to Draco.

"Well, I think we should head back to Gryffindor tower, we'll see you both in the morning," Harry said as he went over to Hermione to give her a hug.

"Draco," Harry said as he extended his hand. Ron and Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug while Harry and Draco shook hands.

"Night," Draco said to the three Gryffindors as they walked out of the common room.

Hermione reclined against Draco and shut her eyes.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

She nodded. Draco scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to her room.

He laid her down on the bed, and then went to take a quick shower. When he returned to her room she was sound asleep, and he was careful not to wake her as he slid in behind her.

"Night love," he whispered into her ear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all met for breakfast the next morning. As there were no classes that day, the Great Hall was deserted and the five were accompanied by no less than ten others from various houses.

Hermione ate quietly, not making eye contact with any of the others. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her jaw was set when she didn't have food in her mouth. Her left hand, however, was under the table holding tightly to Draco's.

Draco could tell that she was extremely anxious, but for some reason she didn't wish to share that with her friends.

Hermione was the first to finish her meal, and she set her goblet down carefully after draining her juice. She cleared her throat and prepared to talk for the first time that morning, "I'm going to go back to my room before we head to Dumbledore's office, I'll only be a minute."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco asked when she pulled her hand away from his.

"No."

She didn't wait for Draco to respond, and was up and walking out of the Great Hall before any of them could get a word in.

When the click of her heels could be heard distantly in the corridor Ron sighed loudly. "This is going to be tough," he said as he set down his fork loudly.

"She is preparing to burry her parents, of course it's going to be tough," Ginny chided from across the table.

"We just need to give her space when she needs it, you know Hermione. She likes to handle things her way," Harry said. "Today is going to be difficult because she has already grieved for them. This will only serve to resurface all the memories that she has already tried to forget."

"But it will also bring closure, it should help her," Ron said to Harry.

"I think it will be more painful to recall their murder."

"We also have to remember that there will be people there that knew her parents. People will be approaching her, probably people that she doesn't know very well. It's going to be a long day," Ginny agreed.

"What did they tell the muggles?" Draco asked.

"Wha?" Ron asked through a mouth full of toast.

"I said," he repeated, shooting Ron a disgusted look, "what did they tell the muggles? I mean, they can't exactly tell them what really happened without giving away our world."

"That's a good questions, I have no idea what they were told," Harry said from beside Ginny.

"They probably just said they were murdered, that is what happened after all," Ginny said after swalling some juice.

They pondered this thought while they finished their meal, and then sat at the table waiting for Hermione to return.

"Maybe you should you go check on her," Ginny suggested to Draco. Just as the words left her mouth, Dumbledore walked up behind them and greeted them.

"I decided to take a walk and come to you all instead," he explained. "And where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, glancing around with a puzzled look on his face.

"I was just going to get her," Draco said, shooting Ginny a look as he stood.

Draco half ran to the dorms, a sinking feeling overcoming him for some unknown reason.

"Hermione?" he said loudly as soon as he stepped through the portrait hole, "Hermione where are you?" he called out when he didn't immediately spot her in the common room.

No answer.

"Hermione?" he called out, his voice growing frantic. Oh no, what if his father had come to abduct her again? His heart was racing as he ran to her door and doubled its speed when it was locked. He should never have let her come here by herself!

_"Alohomora!"_ he yelled, and flung the door open.

There she was. She was on her bed, lying on her stomach, gazing at her Pensieve.

"Hermione, love, what are you doing?" he said as relief flooded across his face. For a minute there, he'd been thinking the worse.

She didn't respond, only stared intently at the object between her hands.

Draco went to sit beside her, and she finally stirred when his weight shifted the bed.

"I was just—I was saying goodbye," she whispered.

"Isn't that what today is for?"

"I had to hear their voices again," she admitted. "I had to see them…as they were before it happened. I had to see their faces…I won't be able to look at them today."

"I doubt that the service will be open-casket," he assured her. "It's been too long since their…since that night."

"Magic Draco, you never know," she whispered.

"Dumbledore and the others are waiting; we're ready when you are."

Hermione sat up to set her Pensieve back on her dresser and breathed deeply. Then without warning, she brought her hands to her face as she began to cry.

Draco went to hold her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she pulled him closer to her body.

"Shhh," Draco soothed her.

Hermione coughed heavily as her tears began to fade and she pulled away. Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead and began to lead her out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

Hermione wiped her face with her hands as they walked silently down the hall.

"Morning professor, sorry I'm late," Hermione said as soon as she saw Dumbledore.

"No worries, are you all ready now?" They all nodded and stood to follow the headmaster out of the Great Hall.

Ten minutes passed when they finally made it to Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Dumbledore, I've been expecting you," Madam Rosmerta said as she saw them enter. The pub was empty, and she came up to greet them. "This way," she said to them. She led them to a back room where a lone kettle sat on the counter.

"This is the port key that Arthur Weasley set up," Rosmerta said.

"Thank you for your generosity," Dumbledore said as he gestured for them to grab hold of the kettle.

"Goodbye," Dumbledore said to them as before they knew it, they were hurled into darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Black. That was the first thing that Hermione noticed when she opened her eyes after they landed.

"We're here," Draco said as he took hold of her hand as they started down the path.

Hermione glanced around. Large swooping trees of wisteria lined a lengthy pebbled drive, with long black limousines parked all along the sides. People dressed in black were walking down the path to the church that sat about twenty feet away. The scrape of pebbles and the movement of the branches above were the only sounds around.

"Ron! Ginny, Harry, Hermione!" they suddenly heard. They stopped and turned around to find Molly and Arthur Weasley heading towards them.

Molly scooped her children up into a big hug, then Harry, and then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, dear," Molly said sadly as she pulled her into a big strong hug.

Hermione was still holding onto Draco's hand when Molly glanced at him. She did a very obvious double take then pulled away from Hermione in a hurry.

"And what pray tell are you doing here?" she asked taken aback.

Draco exchanged a look with Hermione before Ginny had stepped in front of her mother to take her to the side. Draco heard Ginny explaining things and heard Molly complaining that Hermione was too good for him.

"Don't listen to her, she's overreacting," Hermione said to him.

"Is she? I mean, I am the son of Lucius Malfoy—"

"Don't," she cut him off as Arthur approached.

"Hello Hermione," he said as he gave her a brief hug. "I'm so sorry about your parents," he said sadly.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Arthur then looked at Draco. He opened his mouth to say something, and then turned away abruptly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Figures," he muttered. "I suppose that lot will never warm up to me."

"You don't know that, Ron and Ginny get along with you just fine. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just don't know that you and I are…involved, that's all."

"So are you going to tell them or should I?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ginny's already on it," she said as she saw Molly look over her shoulder and size up her and Draco. She shook her head, "I don't need this, not today," she said as she turned around to head for the church. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Mr. Weasley?" she called out.

He came back to her side, "What is it dear?"

"I was just wandering, what was told to the guests—the muggles I mean...what did they tell them about their death?"

"They were told that there was some sort of harmful poison in the house."

"What kind of poison?"

"I am not sure; I don't know what they called it."

She thought for a moment, "Was it called carbon monoxide?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"What's that?" Ron asked from her side.

"It's a gas that sometimes can leak out into a house from the heater or a stove. It's also found in the exhaust of cars. It is said to kill a lot of people while they are sleeping because they are dead before they know they have a leak," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ron and Draco said from her side.

Hermione turned her attentions back to Arthur, "Didn't the muggles wander why it took so long to hold a funeral?"

"As you probably already know, the ministry had a tough time handling things since it was a murder scene by muggle standards. The only plausible reason we could come up with was that you were away at your private school and were unable to leave until now. They understood seeing as you are their only child…and now, here we are."

Hermione nodded. "Here we are," she muttered to herself.

Arthur turned back to Molly who had just finished talking to Ginny. Hermione and Draco began down the path and Harry, Ron, and Ginny fell in step behind them.

Hermione looked up at the wisteria trees…they were so peaceful, swaying gently in the wind, branches bare.

She looked back at the road to see an old couple climbing out of a small black car. She gasped, "Mema?" she called out.

The old woman looked up and immediately spotted Hermione. "Oh Harold, its Hermione!" she cried, tugging on her husbands sleeve.

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco's and dashed into the woman's arms. "Mema, I've missed you," she cried.

Mema had tears rolling down her cheeks as Hermione ran into her arms. By the time they pulled apart Draco was standing by their side.

"Draco, this is Mema, she used to look after me when I was growing up," Hermione said to Draco. "She was my grandmother's very best friend," she said as she gave Harold a hug. "This is Harold," she added.

"And who might this handsome young man be?" Mema asked bluntly.

Hermione smiled. It was nice to be reminded that most of the people she saw today wouldn't be judging Draco in the way that the wizarding world did.

"Mema, Harold, this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy," she said as Draco extended his hand.

"Good lad," Harold said after Draco shook it firmly.

Hermione then proceeded to introduce the rest of her friends to Mema and Harold and they all continued down the path.

Draco was walking behind Hermione, watching her talk to Mema. Though the two looked sad as they talked about the loss, it was also her first real smile since the news of the funeral.

"You love her, don't you," Harold said to Draco suddenly falling into step beside him. "I see the way you're looking at her."

Draco looked over at him then back towards Hermione. He nodded. "Yes sir, I do."

"Good lad," he whispered again with a smile. "She needs all the comforting she can get her little hands on."

They finally made it to the church steps when Hermione turned around to motion for Draco to come over to where she was.

"I rather like that man," Draco told her, nodding in Harold's direction as Harold went to take Mema's arm to escort her up the stairs.

"Me too," she said as the people behind them continued to climb the steps to enter the church. The Weasley's and Harry entered the church as well.

She stood at the foot of the steps watching the people pass them. Some she recognized, others she didn't. One woman stopped and gave her a weeping hug, another handed her a crimson rose and patted her cheek with a motherly demeanor.

"I have so many memories of this place," she said quietly. "I used to play on these steps when I was a little girl."

Draco followed her as she took one step at a time. "My parents used to take my hands and swing me high in the air when we would walk away from mass," she said, climbing further up the steps.

They made it to the top to find a sea of black. Hermione took a deep breath, grabbed hold of Draco's hand for the hundredth time that day, and walked hesitantly through the grand entrance and into a mass of unfamiliar faces.

"That was their daughter."

"Poor girl, she looks distraught."

"Oh, bless that child; she is all alone in the world now."

"Thank heavens she wasn't home when it happened."

Voices spoke loud enough for her to hear as she passed, and her fingernails began to unconsciously dig into Draco's skin. After it began to hurt, he pulled his hand away and placed it around her waist.

Her eyes were large as people began to stop her and talk to her about her parents. It was obvious that she didn't know them well, but smiled politely all the same. She held the rose between both of her hands now, and was startled when a hand reached out to her.

"Roger?" she asked as a graying man stepped out.

"Hello dear," he said.

Draco let go of her waist as Roger pulled her into a fierce hug. "It has been too long," he said with a cheerless grin.

"It has," she said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Roger, I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Roger, he is—he was my dad's best mate."

Draco shook his hand and gave him a nod.

"Pleasure," Roger said to Draco. "Now love, I'm afraid I need a word with you real quick," he said, glancing at Draco as if to hint 'privately' without having to say it.

"I'll be right back," Hermione promised as she allowed Roger to pull her away.

Draco watched them walk away, a little offended at being shrugged off like that. _"Oh well,"_ he thought as he continued down the large aisle of the church. He assumed that they would be sitting in the front row so he made his way to the front. He was startled to see that there was indeed, an open-casket.

"I'll be damned," he muttered as he approached them. A woman stood stiffly staring down at them and didn't flinch as Draco stepped up beside her.

"Carbon monoxide my arse," she said harshly.

He was taken aback by the sound of her agitated voice. "Excuse me?" Draco said as he glanced at her. She had long straight brown hair and was no older than 20.

"I said," she looked up into his eyes, "carbon monoxide my arse."

Draco shrugged and tore his eyes away from hers. They were severely blue.

"Did you know them?" Draco asked when she didn't carry on.

"No. My father owns the morgue but always insists on attending the services. He always brings me or my older sister along, says we light up the room, and among such depressed people the room needs comforting."

Draco nodded. That was a little strange…why would you go to a funeral when you didn't even know the deceased?

"And trust me this room needs some lighting," she continued as she turned around. "I mean, check out this lot…what on earth are they wearing?" she said as she pointed to the Weasley family, or more specifically, to Arthur and Molly who were no doubt out of place in their wizard robes. "They are so dejected that they didn't even check a mirror before leaving their house."

He chuckled softly at her remark. Trust a Weasley to have no attempt to 'blend in.'

After a few moments she motioned to the casket and asked, "Did you know them?"

He looked down at them then turned away. "No. I know their daughter, that's all."

"Oh yea, what's her name? Something strange, I can't remember."

"Hermione," he said quickly.

"Do you know her well?" Her large blue eyes gazed at him insistently.

"Very well, she's my girlfriend. That and we go to school together."

The girl smirked at him. "Oh, I see. Well seeing as this entire service was delayed just because of her and her astute private school, I suppose you are just as snobby and conceited as she is."

Ok. This girl was just annoying him now. He opened his mouth to defend Hermione, but decided that he needn't waste his time with this pissy muggle. She was doing everything but lightening his mood.

"What kind of school doesn't allow you to leave to attend your own parents' funeral? Honestly, I've been hearing about this damn service for months to find out that they've been putting it off for some daughter of theirs at some highly prestigious school that I've never even heard of," she whined.

Draco had had enough of her rude jargon and with one last glance at the caskets, he turned to leave.

"She must not have loved them. Their death doesn't seem to have mattered to her at all."

He turned around as soon as the words left her mouth. "You don't know _anything_ about their deaths," he said hotly.

She grabbed his arm as he tried to pass her, "Like I said," she stared at him, "carbon monoxide my arse."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked her callously.

"None of your damn business—" she started but was interrupted as a thin man called to her.

"Miss Sinclair, your father wishes to speak to you."

She looked at Draco and sneered, then pushed his arm away from her and stalked off.

Well that was odd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"First off, my condolences," Roger said to Hermione.

"Thank you Roger, but what is this all about? What couldn't you talk to me about in front of my boyfriend?"

"Oh he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is. And I could tell he wasn't entirely pleased with being dismissed that way."

"Calm, down Hermione, this is important. You've got to listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"It's about the will."

The will. Her eyes dropped.

"The house is yours; I assume you've already figured that out. They say that they have cleaned it thoroughly and rid it of the poisoning—"

"I don't want to live there," she said before he could finish.

"I guessed that much. But there's more, a lot more."

Hermione stared at him. "What?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"While you were away, your parents were offered a wonderful opportunity. I doubt they got the chance to tell you about it, it was offered during the summer a few days before…you know. Before it happened."

"What were they offered?"

"You know how astute your parents were in their field?"

"Yes, I know."

"They were offered a chance to head up an international convention for dentists from around the world."

"Wow, really?"

"There were a few catches. If they accepted, they would have to travel with the convention for two years around the world. If they accepted, they would have made enough money to retire if they wished."

Hermione was hanging on his every word for she remembered…that was one of the last conversations she had had with her parents. . . .

_"NO! We will not go through this again! I am staying here, I wouldn't dream of doing that to Hermione! Ever!"_

"Honey, think about it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! How can we pass an offer like this? We could retire in 5 years if we went, and we would be able to send Hermione through uni without having to borrow money."

Hermione remembered stepping through the front door and seeing her mother turn to greet her….

_"Oh! There you are Hermione, we were just about to fetch you!"_

She remembered asking them what they had been arguing about....

_"Arguing? Sweetie, we were only discussing-uh, something for the business…"_

"I remember them talking about it," Hermione told him. "I remember, my mother didn't want to but my father did." She looked up at him after a moment, "Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with the will?"

"It doesn't really pertain to the will. What I wanted to tell you, is that the president of this convention heard about what happened and has granted you a large sum of money to put you through college."

"What?"

Roger smiled and patted her on the back. "He is a very generous man," he said.

"This is just too much to process," she choked back tears as she fiddled with the petals on her rose. Roger saw her distress and gave her a hug.

"It'll be okay, Hermione."

She nodded uncertainly. "Where am I to live?"

"You can stay with me, if you'd like," he said, pulling away. "Look around you Hermione, there are many people here who are more than willing to help you out in this difficult time. Harold already told me that his home is your home, and I'm sure there are plenty more who are willing to open their homes to you until you get on your feet."

_"Until I get on my feet, ha,"_ she thought. Little did they all know that the world she lived in was about to undergo the wizarding war of the century.

"Thank you Roger, I'll figure it out soon enough," she said. Would she live with the Weasleys? Where was Harry going? Where was Draco going? Surely he wouldn't return home....

"Excuse me, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up into the aged face of Kall Morris.

"Father Morris," she said as Roger took his leave.

"My dear Hermione, my deepest and most sincere apologies."

"Thank you Father," she replied.

"Are you about ready to proceed with the service?"

She glanced around and saw that most of the people had taken their seats. "I suppose so—" she left off as her eyes fell upon the caskets for the first time.

Father Morris turned to see what had caught her attention. Comprehension dawned on his face as he said, "We'll start in ten minutes," before he left her.

Hermione's mind was in a whirl as she walked down the aisle that led to the open caskets. She felt like every movement around her was one big black blur as she walked slowly towards her parents....

"Hermione?" soft hands wrapped around her waist.

_"Draco,"_ her mind registered, but she didn't break her gaze and didn't even show that she'd heard him. She kept walking until her eyes fell apon their bodies. She could feel Draco standing beside her.

They stood in silence as Hermione's eyes darted back and forth. Tears fell rapidly as a corner of her mind attempted to command them to sit up and talk to her or hug her or at least open their eyes and look at her. But of course, nothing happened.

She felt Draco grasp her hand and squeeze gently.

"They look…peaceful."

"They do," Draco agreed.

Hermione brought her free hand up to cover her eyes as she cried harder and Draco brought her to him so that she could cry onto his shoulder.

She exhaled deeply and pulled away. She dried her eyes, then brought the rose to her face to smell its fragrance. Then, without warning, she began to rip the petals from the flower. She went to the caskets and gently pushed a few petals into each of their hands, then kissed them each on the forehead. She dropped the stem on the floor, then made to put her remaining petals into her pocket to keep until she noticed that she had no pockets in her skirt.

"Will you hold these for me?"

"Of course," Draco said as he took the rose petals and put them in his pocket.

"Thank you," she whispered as they stepped away from the viewing area and returned to the front row of the church.

Father Morris began the service, and after several scriptures, he had Roger come to the stand to give a eulogy.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as Roger gave a lighthearted speech. Yet every time she laughed at a funny memory, it would only cause more tears to fall. She could hear people sniffing all around her, and she felt Mema pat her on the knee from beside her. Draco was on her other side, holding tight to her hand.

When the eulogy was over, Father Morris asked for the bearers to come forth to take the caskets outside to the hearse.

Hermione was asked to stand and walk behind the caskets, and Draco, Mema, and Roger walked beside her.

Hermione was crying silently as she watched the bearers gently place the caskets into the hearse, and most of the people from the church slowly followed them down the road to the cemetery.

The hearse had already unloaded the caskets when Hermione got there. She held Draco and Mema's arms to keep herself from falling as sobs invaded her body.

Draco could tell at this point that she was inconsolable, and did nothing more than press his lips against her head.

Half an hour passed before the crowd of black dispersed and left. Roger was having a last word with Father Morris and the funeral director. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had stayed by Hermione's side until they could see that she wanted to be alone as she stared at the fresh dirt that now lay over her parents.

Draco sensed that Ron and Ginny's parents were still sending him death glares, so he walked to a nearby bench to rest. He watched Hermione from a distance as she crossed her arms across her chest and hung her head mournfully.

The Weasley's and Harry had now started back to the church for the after service. After another ten minutes Draco went to Hermione and asked her if she was ready to return.

"No, not yet, I'd like some more time alone please. You can go; I'll meet you back at the church."

"Alright," he whispered. He pulled out one of the many petals that she had earlier stuck in his pockets and pushed it into her hand just as she had done for her parents. "I love you Hermione, please remember that."

She looked down and seemed to open her hand in slow motion. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Thank you."

And with that, he turned around to leave.

"How is she?" he heard a voice say, and Draco spun around. It was Harold.

"Oh…as one should be at a funeral I suppose."

"Yes, this is difficult," he said as he looked at Hermione. "You heading back?"

"Yes sir."

"My wife already went, said she needed to freshen up in the loo," he chuckled. "Women," he added with a laugh.

Draco smiled. _"What a humble muggle,"_ he thought to himself.

"I never got to ask you, did you ever get to meet Hermione's parents?"

"No, I never did."

"Shame. They were splendid people. Very rare, those two were. Damn smart too, I might add. No wonder there daughter is a genius, she inherited their brains no doubt."

Draco exhaled loudly, thinking about how this man knew absolutely nothing of his own father's wretchedness, "Wish I could have inherited good qualities from my parents."

"Don't we all, my boy," he said. "You must have inherited some good things, like those golden locks of yours. Quiet a unique hair color, I saw a man back at the church with a long lock of hair very similar to your own. That and it looked like he was about to be in a film with his damn costume, kind of like that red-headed lot that you introduced to us," he said with a nod at the Weasley's who were ahead of them in the distance.

Wizard robes…wait....

"Oh blimey, did you feel that? That there was a raindrop," Harold said as he looked up to the sky, and then began to walk faster.

Draco doubled his strides to keep up with him, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said it's going to rain—"

"No, before that," Draco said with a frustrated tone as his heart sped up.

"That those red-heads dress funny—"

"Before that!"

"Now just wait a minute—"

"You said you saw a man with hair like mine? Wearing funny clothing like the Weasley's?"

"I did, but you don't have to be rude—"

"I'm sorry," Draco said as he left Harold at a full speed run. Shit…if what Harold said was true, then Draco had a sinking feeling that Lucius Malfoy was lurking....

Draco made it to the church within moments.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he was standing at the entrance and had seen him running.

Draco didn't want to alarm them, so he shook his head as his eyes searched the crowd of black frantically. "Nothing," he said distractedly as he left Harry who had a peculiar look on his face.

Nothing, there was no sign of him. The church only had about twenty people in it, the service was over. Perhaps it was a long trench coat that a muggle was wearing…and he just happened to have long blonde hair like his.

"Draco, are you alright?" Ginny said as she came to his side.

Draco looked back to her, "Yes, I'm going to go get Hermione. I think it's about to rain."

Draco started for the front doors of the church, but he stopped as a feeling overcame him. Something was telling him to go through the back entrance. That must be where he was hiding, waiting for….

_"Oh shit, he's waiting for Hermione!"_ he thought. How could he have left her alone! Again! He sprinted to the back of the church, turning a few heads as he hastily opened several doors to try and find which one led to the outside.

He finally found the correct door and he walked out cautiously. His wand was now out and ready to attack, but there was no one there. Draco literally felt his blood pump faster throughout his veins as he peered around columns in search of his father.

Still, no one. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. He lowered his wand as he realized that the back of the church was deserted. He still felt uncertain…but there was no sign that he should be worried. Sighing loudly, he treaded down the steps to the grass, and made his way to the pebbled road that led to the cemetery, a few scarce rain drops wetting his skin.

That was when he saw it…a flash of black. It had disappeared as quickly as he'd seen it, and he stepped off the road towards the trees it had disappeared behind. Draco could feel his heart beat pounding inside of his ears as he had an immense gut feeling that the flash of black was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco came to a stop when he neared a patch of trees just off the pebbled road. "Lucius," he said aloud with hardly any feeling. He was rooted to the spot as his father's voice answered.

"Behind you."

"Apparition," he muttered as he slowly turned to face the cold stare Lucius Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked harshly as he tried to inconspicuously look in Hermione's direction. He could see her in the distance and a small part of his body relaxed at knowing that Lucius hadn't harmed her.

"I could ask you the same question, what the bloody hell are you doing out of school?" Lucius said easily, an unnerving smirk on his face.

"As if you already didn't know why I'm here, _father,_" Draco gritted out as he held his wand at his father's heart.

Lucius shook his head and simply raised his hand with an unspoken incantation so that Draco's wand soared willingly into his outstretch glove. Draco would have protested if Lucius' wand wasn't pointed at his face immediately in return. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when my own blood would willingly attend a ceremony for some pathetic muggle."

"I'm no son of yours," Draco shot back, ignoring his father's wand. Almost immediately, without even hearing Lucius cast it, the searing pain of the Crucio curse overtook him.

Water leaked from the corners of Draco's eyes as Lucius let the spell eat away at his son, ignoring how he was now writhing with an unbearable pain. Finally, he lifted the spell. Draco was now crumpled on the ground, leaning slightly against the tree behind him.

"Macnair confessed what he did, which brings me to believe that you were not entirely to blame for not completing the plan in the beginning. However, your relations with the Mudblood clouded your mind so much that you refused to help us capture her at Hogwarts," Lucius drawled as he stood resolutely in front of Draco. "Then you show up at the Manor and confess that you love her…now Draco, let me explain to you that you don't love her…you love the _idea_ of having your own disgusting Mudblood whore—"

"You're wrong," Draco grunted breathlessly.

The clouds above began to rumble, and within moments raindrops were splattering all around them.

"I love her; I would never leave her," he said with a little more strength. "I will not be forced to become what you have become…a pitiable servant to Voldemort!"

Draco felt his father send another round of Crucio to him, and he blacked out for a moment from the pain.

"YOU ARE A MALFOY, LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT YOU **WILL** BE A SERVANT TO THE DARK LORD!"

"No I won't," Draco said almost calmly. With all of his strength, he lifted his head, his hair sticking to his face now from the rain, and looked at Hermione. She was walking down the path towards them....

"I love her," Draco repeated as he caught the whites of Hermione's eyes. "There's nothing you can do to change that."

Lucius laughed aloud. "Oh, I beg to differ my dear son," he said as he raised his wand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione wiped her face with her hands. Her heart was sore with anguish and she had shed so many tears that her makeup was running down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and listened to the trees sway in the wind, and the sound of soft thunder from above.

She watched her most cherished childhood memories from behind her closed eyelids as if it were her own theater inside her mind…could that have been what went through her parents' eyes before they died?

Memories of outings in the park, playing on bright yellow swing sets, climbing trees, going to the library and piling as many books as she could into her fathers outstretched arms, drinking tea with her mother in the afternoon, riding her bicycle through her neighborhood, playing in her tree house, getting ice cream with her mother after church on Sunday's….

When Hermione opened her eyes, reality hit her hard as she stared down at two fresh mounds of dirt. She raised her arm and opened her palm to let the wind capture the rose petal she held to carry it away to the heavens.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she watched the petal float away into the sky. Just then, rain began to fall and she welcomed the wet drops on her upturned face. An enormous amount of cold loneliness overcame her very abruptly and she felt herself longing for the warmth of Draco by her side. She turned to make for the church, but couldn't bring herself to look at her parents' grave before she left.

Hermione walked carefully on the slippery pebbles, relieved that the rain was washing away her tears. Perhaps it could help to wash away some of the pain. That's when a flash of black caught her attention. "What is a guest doing out in the rain?" she whispered to herself. She walked faster towards the figure—wait, there were two people…and one was on the ground.

Her heart was pounding as the figure on the ground lifted its face....

"Draco?" she choked out as their eyes connected. His bright hair instantly gave him away, and she looked up at the other figure that now had his wand out and pointed at Draco…it was his father.

"DRACO!" she bellowed as she broke out into a run. Hermione stumbled in her heels, so she furiously kicked them off of her feet and continued to run in her stockings through the mud. When she was no more than fifteen yards away, she grabbed her wand and screamed the first curse that came to mind "STUP—"

"EXPARILLAMUS!" Lucius bellowed before she could complete her spell.

The spell sent her flying backwards through the slippery mud. The few rough pebbles ripped her black clothing and she skidded to a halt. Her wand had flown off into the grass, and her head double bounced on the ground painfully.

Hermione's vision went black as she waited a moment for the dizziness to subside. She could vaguely hear Lucius shouting, and she weakly lifted her head as she watched Lucius point his wand at Draco again.

"YOU MAY HAVE LOVED HER DRACO, BUT I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER DO AGAIN!"

_"Don't kill him!"_ she chanted to herself as got on her hands and knees to try and stand, _"Please, please, please, please, please...."_

"HERMIONE!" she heard someone yell in the distance, it was Harry. "Draco?!" Harry shouted in surprise as he began to run towards them.

Lucius turned, glanced at Harry and Hermione, and then as if their presence didn't matter at all to him, he turned back on his own son.

Hermione's head was swarming as too much was happening at once. "NO!" she cried again as she stumbled while attempting to run to him as fast as she could more defenseless than ever, but not caring in the least.

Harry had his wand out but was still a long ways away from them.

Hermione caught Draco's eye…and it scared her for they were full of a fear greater than she had ever seen from him. Tears were streaming down her face, and her hair had begun to fall out of the tight bun and fly haphazardly into her face.

Hermione froze as one agonizing word from Lucius' mouth made her heart brake out of her chest.

_"OBLIVIATE!"_

Everything went black.

_**Fin**_

_**A/N:**_ OMG! WHO GOT HIT? Was it Draco or was it Hermy..DUN DUN DUN!!

I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know that some of you will have the urge to reach into your screens and pinch me…just try and remember that I'm doing a SEQUEL!

Do the poll on my page to hurry along the process.. Last but certainly not least, THANK YOU to everyone who has read my story. Even more so for those of you who took the time to give me a quick review/email. It really means a LOT to me!

Again, I hope you liked this chapter…I knew that I had to end it with a bang but was totally against killing important characters off. I hope you were pleased, and I hope to hear from you all in my next installment!!!


	24. Author's Note and Preview of Sequel

Hey.x

This is isn't an update but a little preview(exciting huh?!) and an authors note.

Firstly I'd like to thank each and everyone of my reviewers, loyal or otherwise(!) and to mention how upset I am that despite getting a large number of hits that MLBH wasn't worth even one word kind or unkind. How long does it take you to type: good, bad, awesome, or terrible. Please remember that a lot of work goes into writing fanfiction and when we authors don't get credited, well it hurts. A lot.

The next point I'd like to make is about The title of the sequels—Yes, sequel**s! **Because the poll has been so very close I've decided to write two sequels. One where Mione gets hit and one where Draco gets hit. I need name ideas though!! I've only got four..rather lame ones..*blushes* They are This..is my life,Turn The Other Cheek, Stolen Memory, Stolen Life and Salvation. Also one could possiblely be in gaelic(Irish), I'd love to know what you think of my ideas and the below previews!

**oooooooo**

_**Waking Up Is Hard To Do**_

"_I think she's coming round!" The voice sounded somewhat familiar yet so strangely unrecognisable. _

_If Hermione was being truly honest with herself she did not care who the voice belonged to. Everything ached. A dull, nagging ache that seemed to refuse to fade. It started in her chest slowly spreading out right to the tips of her fingers and toes. Hermione would like nothing better than to sleep and hopefully never awake. Instead of slipping in to the deep unconscious she long for she only became more aware of her surroundings. _

_She felt constricted. Letting her senses explore further she concluded she must be in a bed. The firmness beneath her was by no way unpleasant but was not the softness of her own bed. The covers over her were rough and starchy which further led her to believe she was not in her own bed. The only sounds she could hear were the excited babble of the hushed whispers which seemed to be coming from all around her, and a sharp click of shoes on a polished floor. Regretfully she opened her eyes, immediately shutting them. The brightness above confirmed her suspicion of being in a hospital. _

"_She opened her eyes!" There was that voice again…who the hell was it? _

_Trying again Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Thankfully hers sensitive eyes were not burnt by the harsh light. _

"_Hermione dear," It was a different voice this time she noted. Turning her head slowly she saw Mrs. Weasly by her bedside. _

"_I—" Hermione finish her sentence her throat was extremely dry. She could barely croak. Ginny appeared over the shoulder of her mother, holding a glass of water. Hermione lifted her arm to accept the drink but found it to be exceptionally heavy. Seeing her predicament ginny held the glass to the older witch's lips. _

"_Thanks." She smiled, Hermione was about to ask where she was when Madam Pomfrey arrived at the foot of her bed. _

"_Madam Pomfrey—" she turned to look imploringly at the group gathered beside her bed. "I – I don't understand" _

_She continued to look confused, missing the worried glances being shared._

"_Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed being to cry "She really doesn't remember anything."_

"_Remember what?" Hermione asked feeling an urge to join Ginny in her sobbing._

"'_Mione—" Harry began_

"_Ah, Miss Granger. How very wonderful it is to know that you are awake" Dumbledore smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. _

"_Miss Granger, would you mind telling me the last thing you remember?"_

**oooooooo**

_The blackness lightened to a murky grey. Shadows in a dark fog. Clouds. Heavy grey clouds. Then nothing at all. _

_Draco opened his eyes. The room was a blur. A dark, warm blur. it was still. Unearthly still._

_He was lying in a bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realized that he was in his bed at the manor.___

_"Ohhh," he groaned as he rolled over onto his side. Every muscle in his body was sore, and he breathed in slowly only to let a rush of air escape his lungs.___

_"What the hell happened to me?" he mumbled as he sat up very slowly. His head was spinning maddeningly and he found it difficult to swallow.___

_Draco swung his legs about to place his feet on the ground and was astounded not to feel the cold floor on his bare feet. He looked down and was immensely surprised to find that he was wearing shoes.___

_"That's odd," he said as he stretched his neck. He made to stand up but felt a great twinge on his insides as he moved. "Shit," he breathed out. He knew that feeling—he had most definitely been hit with the Cruciatus Curse sometime in the past.___

_He scrunched up his brow in concentration as he tried to remember…he couldn't even remember lying down in his bed.___

_He began to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he searched his mind...nothing.___

_Wait, he remembered Lucius. He had asked him to come to his office…he had given him a portkey....___

_Ten minutes passed before Draco gave up trying to recall how he'd gotten into bed.__And with shoes on,__he thought as he made to stand again.___

_This time he did so with care; he froze still as twinges came, and little by little, he made it to a standing position.___

_His eyes then fell upon his scattered room. His Hogwarts trunk and various items were all over his floor in a peculiar manner. Okay...that was strange.___

_He slowly walked around the items to his loo to relieve himself but halted when he caught his reflection in his bathroom mirror.___

_He was wearing all black.___

_"What in the world," he muttered to himself as his hands began to unbutton his favorite black dress shirt.___

_As he used the toilet, he contemplated why he would ever go to sleep in his best black dress clothes…and shoes.___

_Must have hit the firewhiskey hard last night,__he presumed. It would also explain the fogginess in his head.__  
_

_Suddenly he heard a loud knock at the door. Well, it was more like pounding.___

_Whoever it was, they didn't have the patience for waiting to be let in, and they slammed the door open in a fury.___

_Draco stepped out of his loo and saw his father striding towards him.___

_"Come, we must go," Lucius said.___

_"Where?" Draco asked as Lucius pulled him forward by the arm.___

_Lucius looked over his shoulder and stared straight into his eyes, then turned around as if he hadn't heard his son's question.___

_"Father, where must we go?" Draco repeated firmly.___

_"We must not keep the Dark Lord waiting," Lucius said slowly as he led Draco through his bedroom door._

**oooooooo**

Well, what did ya think?

I left you on two real cliffys didn't I..you must hate me!*shameful giggle*

I know I shouldn't beg but please please review, it'll really boost my confidence and help the sequels develop quicker!

Lurving you,

Emily..xx


End file.
